Reencuentros
by Kats1999
Summary: Qué pasaría si Lisa nunca hubiese llegado para despedirse de Rick y confesarle su amor… que hubiese sido de ellos si ese momento culmine de su historia no hubiera sucedido… que sería para ellos reencontrarse una generación después…
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentros Capítulo 1: La despedida

- Tengo que despedirme de él… y decirle lo que significa para mí… tengo que alejarme y perderme… tengo que sanar este corazón y olvidarlo… yo no soy nada en su vida, nunca lo fui y lo que es peor nunca lo seré… definitivamente esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque algunos piensen que estoy escapando de mis sentimientos… sí, es así, estoy escapando, pero no puedo, no puedo verlo a él junto a ella… no puedo pensar que sus labios la besan… sencillamente no puedo, sí, después de todo soy una cobarde tal y como me dijo Claudia- así pensaba una cabizbaja Lisa mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de Rick, sabiendo que en ella de seguro no solo encontraría a Rick sino a esa estrellita con aires de divas… era Navidad y las personas a su alrededor no estaban felices como debiera ser en esa fecha tan especial, el regalo de Khyron había golpeado muy fuerte en toda la ciudad… un viento helado la hizo estremecer, respiró profundo y siguió caminando rumbo a su destino.

- Falta poco – se susurró para sí – tranquilo corazón, no te agites tanto… - y diciendo eso puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho para tratar de calmar a su corazón que con cada paso que se acercaba a la casa de Rick latía con más y más fuerzas- Acá estamos, una vez más me encuentro frente a esta puerta… si tan solo me quisieras de la manera en la que yo te quiero a ti Rick… si tan solo pudieras mirarme de la misma manera en que yo te miro… si tan solo te hubieses enamorado de mí como yo me enamoré de ti… pero definitivamente ese no parece ser mi destino, mi destino está en las estrellas y lejos de ti…No Rick, no tengo el valor de despedirme… no tengo el valor de mirarte a los ojos y perderme en esos pedazos de cielo… no, puedo- y dando media vuelta se alejó de la casa no sin antes escuchar la cristalina risa de Minmay – Estás haciendo realidad tu sueño Rick y no seré yo quien rompa el encanto de estar con la personas que amas… adiós mi amor, adiós- el camino a su propia casa era aún más doloroso, el frío ambiente combinado con el frío de su interior le arrancaban lágrimas a sus ojos… su tristeza no pasaba desapercibida por quienes con ella se cruzaban, pero ella a nadie veía, a nadie escuchaba… su mente y su corazón estaban demasiado lejos de esa realidad como para ser conciente de los demás.

- Acá estoy, una vez sola en mi casa… en mi fría, pulcra y ordenada casa… es hora de comenzar a amar los bolsos, le pediré a Gloval que me traslade cuanto antes a ese proyecto nuevo… - y así aún con lágrimas rebeldes que se le escapaban sin que ella pudiera dominarlas comenzó la tarea de desarmar lo que había sido su hogar, mientras tanto afuera la tragedia estaba a punto de desencadenarse. El silencio de la casa se vio roto por el sonido de la alarma y la voz de Claudia anunciando que ese no era un simulacro, que estaban en una situación de emergencia y que todos debían presentarse en sus puestos de combate; Lisa levantó la cabeza sorprendida y preocupada…dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo rumbo al puente.

- Claudia, habla Lisa… estoy en camino al puente… me puedes decir que está pasando?- preguntó Lisa en la carrera viendo como otros oficiales y soldados también apuraban el paso rumbo a sus puestos de combate.

- Lisa… amiga… nos están atacando… esto es realmente serio… es Khyron – la voz de su gran amiga Claudia sonaba realmente preocupada – no vengas Lisa, tengo un mal presentimiento… no vengas.

- Claudia de que estás hablando? Si hay un problema yo estaré ahí, a su lado… somos un equipo, verdad?

La comunicación se cortó. Lisa apuró el paso… en el horizonte unas naves zentraedi se perfilaron, al verlas ella no pudo evitar un sonido ahogado de preocupación, frunció el entrecejo al percatarse la trayectoria de las mismas y esa misma sensación de pesadumbre que Claudia le comentó la envolvió a ella. De repente los disparos comenzaron, una onda expansiva la hizo perder el equilibrio y las esquirlas de la bomba junto con escombros le cayeron encima… solo pudo ponerse en posición fetal y cubrir la cabeza y el cuello… y rezar…no supo cuantos segundos pasaron, no oía nada, solo un zumbido terrible… la boca se le secó, y un terrible calor invadió todos los rincones… no podía escuchar pero imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo, el caos y la masacre a su alrededor… no quería abrir los ojos, y el respirar se le hizo más y más difícil, el polvo y el calor quemaba la nariz… una sombra negra pasó cerca de ella y la cubrió de un nueva onda y restos… era una persona que la tomó de una mano haciendo que se incorpore, otra explosión y esa persona nuevamente la cubre para protegerla…

- Rick… susurra sin abrir los ojos.

- Vamos Lisa, hay que buscar un refugio, este ataque es peor que cualquier otro que haya visto.

- Rick… - vuelve a susurrar, ella no escuchaba nada, estaba aturdida, confundida.

- Yo no soy Rick, maldición! Abre los ojos! – le grita mientras la sacude por los hombros y la obliga a pararse. – Mmm es probable que no escuche… que esté aturdida. Lisa logra dominarse y abre los ojos… no era Rick quien la había rescatado, no era él… y sin poder contenerlo comienza a llorar sin control, sus lágrimas marcaban claros surcos en sus mejillas limpiando a su paso los restos de polvo.

- No! No llores! No ahora… hay que buscar un refugio! Esto es un infierno!- le gritó él arrastrándola por entre las calles destruidas saltando cuerpos y trozos de mampostería. Ella seguía llorando pero al menos corría- Al piso!- se arroja al piso arrastrándola a ella también… el poste del tendido eléctrico cae a unos cuantos metros de ellos. – Sigamos corriendo- se levanta y una vez más la arrastra por ese infierno en que las calles se habían convertido.

- Oh Dios… no escucho nada… realmente sería inútil en el puente en mi estado… - una gran explosión los golpea una vez más tirándolos contra un muro…- NO!- grita ella sin poder escucharse y las lágrimas la vuelven a sacudir… - No… no!... no puede ser… no!- repite una y otra vez… el SDF-2…

- Vamos Lisa, no estamos lejos del refugio… - ella siente el tironeo en su brazo… no se mueve, no puede… al ver su falta de reacción vuelve a su atención hacia ella quien lo mira entre asustada y desesperada – Lisa…

Ella ve el movimiento de sus labios y sabe que la está llamando… otra explosión hace que tengan que hacer cuerpo a tierra una vez más… sigue sin escuchar- Tengo que hacerle entender que no puedo escucharlo… que me tiene que hablar de frente para que pueda entenderlo- Lisa la aprieta la mano a la figura oscura que la estaba protegiendo llamándole la atención, él la vuelve a mirar con preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

- No te escucho… no escucho nada, excepto un zumbido muy fuerte – le dice sin saber que al hablar está gritando. Él la abraza fuerte, le acaricia los sucios cabellos y una vez más la toma de la mano.

- Tranquila- le habla mirándola de frente – pronto recuperarás la audición, estuviste muy cerca de un gran estallido eso fue lo que te pasó… vamos.

La pareja siguió corriendo en el caos, buscando el refugio cuando una sombra oscura y gigante los cubrió.

- Es el SDF-1! – gritó Lisa con una mezcla de alegría y esperanza

- Pero si el SDF-1 estaba inoperativo – dijo el hombre sabiendo que Lisa no era capaz de escucharlo.

- Oh… no… mira!- grita Lisa pero esta vez con preocupación en su voz – su localizador comienza a sonar una y otra vez, ella lo siente, pero sabe que no puede hablar… era Claudia que la estaba buscando… tocándole el brazo le llama la atención al hombre oscuro, a quien le pasa su teléfono.

- Por favor, llámala y dile que estoy bien.

Mientras él habla con Claudia, ella se queda mirando el duelo de titanes que en el cielo se produce… esas dos colosas naves estaban por enfrentarse… - No… no puede ser… la trayectoria de la nave de Khyron es de colisión con el SDF-1…

El haz del cañón principal tiñe de color el cielo y una vez más la onda el calor generado la golpea… sonríe al ver que ha sido un disparo certero. A su lado él le toma la mano. Al disiparse la nube de polvo se percata que la nave ha sido dañada pero aún mantiene su trayectoria.

- Dios… la colisión es inevitable… - murmura entre dientes pero sabe que fue escuchada cuando la mano de él se tensiona en su mano- no… no… NO!- y su grito fue acompañado por el terrible encuentro de los gigantes; la explosión los abrasa y golpea sin piedad alguna, los restos de lo que fuera un cartel luminoso pega en la cabeza de Lisa. Todo se pone negro, solo siente que va cayendo en un gran pozo…

- Lisa… Lisa! Despierta Lisa… vamos… vamos Lisa!

De la oscuridad y totalmente perdida escucha una voz que la llama… insistentemente… una y otra vez… se siente totalmente cansada, agotada… y sedienta… de pronto no solo escucha su nombre sino una luz de fondo, muy lejana que se va acercando… y en esa luz un rostro comienza a perfilarse, es él quien la está llamando… siente sueño y un gran cansancio.

- No! Lisa… vamos… abre tus ojos… mírame! Mírame!

La voz y el rostro nuevamente reclaman su atención…

- Oh! – el ruido del ambiente la golpea y el dolor de todo su cuerpo la envuelve recordándole lo que ha pasado… y se abraza a él… y llora… lo ha perdido todo y un gran vacío interior le quema por dentro.

- Dios, Lisa… que susto me diste! Tenías los ojos abiertos pero no me veías, y no respondías a mis llamados… Dios! Casi me mataste del miedo! Cómo te encuentras?

- Creo que bien… al menos te puedo escuchar…- rompe el abrazo que la contenía para nuevamente convertirse en la fría oficial del RDF – Gracias… si no hubiera por ti no habría sobrevivido el ataque… Gracias- y una sonrisa dolorosa le dedicó a ese hombre que arriesgó a su vida por salvar la de ella.

- No me des las gracias Lisa… hice lo que debía- y él también le sonrió, con gran sinceridad en su mirada, pero no pudo mantener su tranquilidad, un dolor lacerante lo obligó a doblarse en dos, en ese momento Lisa se percató que su uniforme tenía una mancha roja…sangre de él…

- Kyle… - susurró tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

….

Los días posteriores al ataque transcurrieron entre el dolor de los seres que ya no volverían y la angustia de los que heridos que peleaban su propia guerra en los hospitales. Lisa tuvo la obligación de llevar a cabo los actos conmemorativos de quienes fueran su familia, las conejitas, Claudia y el Capitán Gloval habían perecido por defender la ciudad de las locuras de Khyron… y como ellos otros valientes murieron, pilotos, fuerzas de defensa, civiles… la última acción de Khyron hubiese merecido por parte de los zentraedis una mención sobresaliente, los efectos de su ataque habían sido realmente desastrosos. Reorganizar las fuerzas no iba a ser una tarea fácil… más todavía si Mainstroff se encargaba de poner piedras en el camino para eregirse él como el único comandante en jefe y ella era el obstáculo más grande en su objetivo.

- Lisa – la voz de su secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos – Exodore solicita una audiencia con usted, se encuentra afuera esperando.

- Por favor, hazlo pasar Marlene- la joven secretaria salió de la oficina dejando a una preocupada Lisa dentro… una semana había pasado del último genocidio… ya una semana y el saldo de heridos y muertos todavía era impreciso y no estaba concluso… sin embargo la vida debía seguir su camino.

- Con su permiso capitán Hayes- dice Exodore mientras ingresa a la sobria oficina.

- Por favor Exodore pasa, y no me trates tan formalmente…- Lisa se levantó acercándose al pequeño zentraedi.

- Gracias Lisa – y la abrazó con mucho cariño, como si él fuera un tío de ella – no deberías de estar trabajando, sé que has tenido golpes internos querida… deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti misma.

- Si, lo sé… pero hay tanto por hacer que no puedo detenerme ahora a pensar solo en mí… demasiadas responsabilidades y dirigiéndose al intercomunicador se comunicó con su secretaria – Marlene por favor nos trae un café con algunas galletas… creo que he olvidado cuando fue la última vez que he comido – Exodore hablemos…

- Lisa… sé que este puede no ser el momento adecuado para decirte esto pero… el SDF-3 está listo para ser usado cuando el consejo de la orden… creo que lo más prudente sería cumplir con el plan que el Capitán Gloval ideó…- Exodore no pudo continuar ya que la incrédula Lisa lo interrumpió.

- El SDF-3? No puede ser eso posible! Imaginé que demoraríamos otros dos años como mínimo para tener operativa otra nave como el SDF-1…

- Así es Lisa – contestó Exedore- esta construcción se mantuvo en absoluto secreto… es más la nave no se encuentra en la Tierra, sino en el satélite fábrica, solo unos pocos sabíamos de su existencia… la idea era mandar dos expediciones

- Fue una sabia decisión… si nadie sabía su existencia, no podía ser saboteada… gracias por notificarme de esta realidad, la existencia de una nave cambia radicalmente todos los planes que podamos plantear para los próximos meses… la salida de la expedición podría hacerse de inmediato.

- Ese era mi apuro por hablar contigo… todos los planes futuros que tenías pensado cambian con este nuevo escenario- Exedore interrumpió su locución ya que Marlene entró portando una bandeja con el café, la crema y las galletas.

- Gracias Marlene… te pido un favor no me pases ninguna llamada, estoy en una reunión por demás de importante con Exedore… no estoy disponible absolutamente para nadie. Gracias- la joven cerró la oficina y en ella quedaron Lisa y Exedore hablando sobre esta nueva nave y todo lo que ella implicaba.

Mientras Exedore y Lisa hablaban, en el Hospital de Nueva Macross la historia seguía su curso. Una triste Minmay caminaba por un largo pasillo rumbo a la sala de cuidados intensivos

- Señorita Minmay! – la saluda con admiración la enfermera de turno – ya la estábamos esperando, sabía que no iba a faltar a la visita… siempre usted tan solícita con su joven amigo… es una lástima que él no recupere todavía la conciencia… pase, pase por favor… ya sabe donde está él.

- Gracias – le contestó melancólicamente una triste Minmay y sin mirar nada más se encaminó al cubículo donde él se encontraba… al verlo ahí en la cama como si estuviera dormido una gran angustia se apoderó de ella…

- Porque no despiertas? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado teniendo cuidado de no tocar ningún cable conectado a él- Abre tus ojos, necesito verlos…- le susurra mientras seca una lágrima que se le había escapado… con cariño toma una de sus manos y la besa – Sabes, tengo muchas cosas por contarte… bueno en realidad no tantas pero si me pudieras escuchar realmente te emocionarías- levantándose de la cama se acercó a la cabecera del durmiente y tocándole el cabello comenzó a hablar – Me ha llamado mi representante… y sabes qué? Tengo un concierto en ciudad Monumental! Puedes creer? Parece que vuelvo al ruedo, retorno a mi carrera de cantante… ah! Cómo me gustaría que pudieras escucharme y compartir conmigo este momento… espero que para cuando de el concierto puedas ir a verme, prometo enviarte un par de invitaciones en primera fila para que puedas verme y escucharme… verdad que te gustaría ir, no? – ella no pudo seguir hablando, una fuerte voz detrás de ella la hizo voltearse.

- No sé si a él le gustará… pero te puedo afirmar que a mi sí me gustaría… y mucho…

- Kyle! – gritó ella corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo sin fin- no puedo creerlo! Kyle! Estás vivo, y estás bien… Oh Kyle!

- Bueno, estoy vivo, pero internado en este hospital… las enfermeras se pasan la información rápidamente aquí y cuando escuché que estabas, pues tuve que venir a verte… veo que saliste sin mayores daños del terrible ataque- Kyle la miraba con infinita ternura… esa chiquilla pese a todo despertaba su corazón como nadie lograba hacerlo.

- Si… salí sin daños del ataque, pero Rick no tuvo tanta suerte – una vez más una lágrima escapó de ella y en respuesta Kyle suspiró…

- Tomamos un café Minmay? Así hablamos y nos contamos las últimas novedades… te parece?

- Si! Me parece una excelente idea… espera que me despida de Rick – acercándose a la cabeza del durmiente le deja un beso en la frente – adiós Rick… espero que pronto logres despertar… en cuanto pueda regresaré a Macross para ver como va tu vida… gracias Rick, gracias por tu paciencia, tu cariño…

Y así lo dejó, en un estado de inconciencia… a quien arriesgó su propia vida por salvar la de ella… y lo dejó como siempre lo hacía, con la promesa de volver algún día… una vez más la tormenta llamada Minmay había dejado su estrago en la vida de Rick.

En la noche Rick recibe otra visita, una cansada Lisa pasa a ver como evoluciona, pese a su férrea convicción de dejarlo y sabiendo que todos los días Minmay lo visita, no puede evitar comprobar como él se encontraba.

- Rick… tienes que despertar… tenemos mucha necesidad de ti… cómo es posible que no te despiertes?- Lisa lo observaba respirar, pese a todos los esfuerzos hechos por los médicos Rick no salía de su estado de coma. – Rick… vengo a decirte aquello que no te dije… tengo una nueva asignación Rick, en una semana me voy al satélite fábrica y si todo sigue en orden en tres meses me voy… las estrellas me están esperando… pero no me puedo ir sin decirte algo Rick… yo… yo te amo… siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… fuiste el que le devolvió el calor a mi corazón y a mi vida… te amo Rick… - y llorando se alejó de quien no despertaba… quien ignoraba todo lo que ella le había dicho… y lo que es peor quien no pudo decir lo que sentía…

Los pasillos a esas horas ya estaban vacíos excepto por las enfermeras realizando sus rondas, el ser una oficial de rango era de gran utilidad en esas circunstancias… en silencio caminaba rumbo a la otra habitación, donde Kyle estaba recuperándose de su seria herida abdominal, de la cual estaba saliendo sin mayores problemas.

- Kyle- pensó para sí Lisa – ha sido providencial tu presencia ese día en ese momento y en ese lugar … si no hubiera sido por ti ahora no podría estar cumpliendo mi destino… - con suavidad golpeó la puerta de la habitación 405, desde dentro escuchó a Kyle.

- Entra Lisa, te estoy esperando- Lisa abre la puerta y entra sonriendo…

- Cómo sabías que era yo? – le pregunta mientras cambia las flores colocando las frescas que había traído consigo.

- Quién vendría a estas horas de la noche sino la siempre dulce y preocupada Lisa? Eh?- Kyle le había tomado cariño a esa mujer de coraza de acero pero de un corazón noble y generoso, que aún pese a todos sus problemas y dolores siempre pasaba a visitarlo y se quedaba un par de horas conversando con él. Señalándole el borde de la cama la invitó a sentarse.

- Cómo ha estado tu día Kyle? Cómo marcha tu recuperación?

- Los médicos me dijeron que en dos días me dan el alta, así que me largo de este encierro!... y mi día estuvo bien, tranquilo… vi a Minmay sabes… fui a hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos y ahí estaba ella hablando con Rick… le contaba que se iba de gira…

- Se va? – la cara de sorpresa de Lisa delataba todo- cómo que se va? – ahora estaba enojada- No lo puede dejar a él así ahora! Necesita que ella esté a su lado para que regrese de su estado… no, no está bien… como le hace ella eso a Rick! Acaso está loca?- la siempre estable Lisa había perdido el control.

- Lisa… bien ya sabes como es Minmay… me dijo que lamentablemente tenía que irse porque su representante le había conseguido un concierto muy importante en ciudad Monumental… y que obviamente no podía decir que no… que cuando pudiera volvería para ver como Rick seguía… y como estaba yo… Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar Lisa y Minmay es una de ella.

- Si antes no me caía bien, ahora la detesto… - una nube cubrió la mirada límpida de ella, que no pasó desapercibida en Kyle.

- Ya dejemos de hablar de ella… de todas maneras Rick y yo te tenemos a ti para sacarnos del hospital… no?- la sonrisa de ella era la mejor recompensa a una frase de él – cuéntame tu día capitán.

- Eh… recibí una visita que me cambió todos los planes… en unos días me voy al espacio nuevamente… y es probable que luego haga ese viaje del que te comenté… parece que también yo los voy a dejar Kyle, pero por cumplir con el deber… quizás después de todo no sea muy diferente a Minmay- otra vez la mirada se le nubló y se puso triste…

- Nunca digas eso Hayes… tú no eres como Minmay… y si lo haces no es por abandonarnos sino todo lo contrario, es tu forma de protegernos… hay que abrir las fronteras de la humanidad para protegerla de futuros desastres… No lo es lo mismo, bajo ningún punto de vista es lo mismo, tú no eres Minmay… - al escuchar esas palabras lo abrazó fuertemente- Lisa sigue tu destino.

Esa noche hablaron durante horas, imaginando los días por venir, los meses, los años… que sería de ellos y de su futuro… un futuro incierto, abierto, amplio como el mismo universo…

….

Desde el espacio la Tierra se asemeja a una joya, bella, luminosa, única… en el ventanal del puente del SDF-3 la triste capitana se despide de lo que fuera su historia, de quien fuera su gran amor en silencio, apoyando su frente en el frío vidrio recuerda el día en que fue al hospital a decirle adiós. A Rick lo habían pasado de la sala de cuidados intensivos a una habitación privada sin embargo su mente se resistía a volver, se debatía en el coma… Lisa llegó como siempre con un gran ramo de flores y un globo rojo… también le trajo como recuerdo un avioncito de la primera guerra mundial y una foto de ellos junto a Roy y Claudia… muchas cosas le pasarían cuando despertara, muchos de sus amigos y compañeros no estarían ahí con él… a decir verdad nadie de su círculo íntimo estaría para verlo abrir los ojos, para recibirlo de retorno… saber eso le produjo un frío dolor en su interior, una vez más volvería a estar solo. Durante las últimas horas de su estadía en la Tierra las pasó con él, hablándole de lo que iba a ser la expedición, de los triste que se sentía al no poder contar con él para el viaje, de lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar y de cómo lo seguía amando. A modo de despedida le dejó una carta dentro del retrato, quería que él supiera cuánto ella lo amaba, y que el dejarlo era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su existencia…

- Rick… cuando despertarás? Qué harás cuando veas que ya no estamos más ahí? – pensó mientras la nave se preparaba para el salto al hiperespacio.

Junto a ella se unieron Max y Miriya… era su manera de despedirse, era su manera de sobrellevar ese momento tan difícil…

- Amor – dijo Miriya suspirando – la pequeña Dana estará bien… no nos odiará por haberla dejado? Me duele tanto, tanto el no tenerla con nosotros… por favor recuérdame porqué la dejamos, porqué no enfrentamos los peligros, los tres como una familia… me duele Max, me duele como nunca antes nada me había dolido…

Tanto Lisa como Max la abrazaron para consolar a esa fuerte madre, a esa guerrera de estirpe y linaje que se estaba enfrentando a la batalla más dura que una mujer se enfrenta… a la decisión de dejar a su hija lejos de ella.

- Tranquila Mir… es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Dana… no sabemos que peligros nos depara el destino y si ella vive, nosotros vivimos en ella… además está junto a una familia bondadosa y cariñosa, los Grant es la mejor familia para ella… y también está el tío Rick, de seguro cuando despierte él se convertirá en un padre para ella, asumirá su rol de padrino… y a mí también me duele Mir, siento que el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos…

Lisa ahora los abrazó a los dos, el dolor de ellos era inconmensurable… la decisión que tomaron les costó muchísimo y la lloraron… pero Max tenía razón, dejando a Dana en la Tierra la estaban protegiendo.

- Lisa? – dijo Kyle poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

- Me estoy despidiendo Kyle… - las luces indicaban la próxima transposición… el llanto de los Sterling se incrementó, ellos también estaban diciendo adiós…

- En cuanto tiempo volveremos a ver esa imagen? – preguntó Kyle con la mirada clavada en la esfera azul.

- Esa no es la pregunta… yo preguntaría: Volveremos a verla?... alguna vez volveremos a reencontrarnos con el pasado que en ella dejamos? – la nave madre de Britai desaparece en un haz de luz… falta poco para entrar en el salto… en cuestión de segundos la Tierra desaparecerá de su vista y entrarán en una zona de no tiempo.

- Adiós Minmay… adiós mamá… adiós papá… hasta siempre pequeño hermano… - la voz de Kyle se quiebra por la emoción… las palabras de Lisa le hicieron tomar conciencia del desafío que tenía por delante…

- Adiós Rick… hasta siempre mi amor – murmura entre dientes y llorando Lisa. Mientras tanto en Ciudad Macross Rick abre los ojos y grita.

- Lisa!


	2. Chapter 2

Reencuentros Capítulo 2: Despertando a una pesadilla

- No… Lisa… Lisa… te estoy llamando… tienes que escucharme… Lisa – en su mente afiebrada y alejada de la realidad Rick perseguía a una etérea Lisa que en lugar de acortar las distancias se alejaba más y más de él – LISA! – le grito con desesperación, pero ella nuevamente lo volvió a ignorar, quizás no lo escuchó…- Lisa – murmuró ahora con resignación…- Porqué te alejas de mí Lisa?- piensa sin saber que la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado… Lisa, su comandante, su amiga está a escasos minutos de salir de su vida y quizás para siempre.

Una vez la pesadilla de los últimos momentos vividos se repite en su mente, como un recordatorio de lo sucedido… y todo pasa frente a sus ojos como si fuera una película en cámara lenta donde él es el protagonista y a la vez el espectador privilegiado… Se ve distraído junto a Minmay, su presencia al principio lo había emocionado, su sueño de toda la vida se estaba haciendo realidad… ahí estaba ella hablando y hablando sobre todos los proyectos que podrían tejer juntos, pero él se encontraba perdido con la mirada en la ventana, como con una sensación de espera… Pero esperando a quien?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Al sentir las manos tibias de Minmay jugando en su cuello y la base de sus hombros recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos, recordó el miedo y la pasión que lo había envuelto, recordó todas las emociones vividas con ella… un gemido se le escapó de los labios no solo al recordar sino por los efectos que esas cálidas manos estaban teniendo en él… pese a todo se preguntó si realmente alguna vez quiso a esa chiquilla hoy convertida en mujer… o si ella de verdad lo quiere como dice quererlo a cada segundo.

- Rick – le llama la atención ella mientras deja de besarle el cuello.

- Sí? Qué pasa? – contesta él tomando en sus manos esas manos traviesas que tanto placer saben producir.

- Mmmm… no sé si preguntarte lo que quiero preguntar… es que si vamos a iniciar una nueva vida juntos, pues… creo que es justo que aclaremos algunas cosas… no te parece? – la voz de ella le sonó preocupada, levantó los ojos hacia ella que seguía apoyada en su espalda

- Sí que se siente bien sentir esos pechos generosos… ya acá van de nuevos mis pensamientos… creo que los ratones hoy andan con todas las energías puestas… mejor me concentro en lo que me va a decir sino este diálogo no se va a terminar más – pensó mientras sus ojos azules quedaron pegados a los negros ojos de ella – Ya, pregunta… y sí considero que es justo hacer un borrón y comenzar de cero…

- Anoche… después que hicimos el amor… tú te quedaste dormido y yo… pues… Estás enamorado de Lisa? – le preguntó sin anestesia.

- Diablos Minmay! Qué mierda estás diciendo? – nunca entendió porqué escuchar el nombre de Lisa en los labios de Minmay lo ponía de tan mal humor. Ella soltó las manos de él y dio la vuelta al sillón para quedar frente a frente, se arrodilló a sus pies y nuevamente el contacto visual se estableció.

- Lo que te pregunté Rick… Estás enamorado de Lisa Hayes? – los ojos de ella querían leer esos lagos oscuros que eran los suyos… pero nada había en ellos… ninguna señal que le diera una respuesta a su pregunta.

- Sinceramente no entiendo qué me estás preguntando… qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado de ella? – le dijo un tanto ofuscado y rompiendo el lazo de la mirada.

- Anoche, cuando estabas entre dormido te pregunté a quien amabas… y me diste una respuesta que me hizo llorar…- ahora las lágrimas invadían sus ojos…bajó la mirada como tratando de controlar el llanto.

- A ver… qué contesté? – se sentía enojado, pero al verla así llorando no pudo evitar bajar la guardia y abrirse un poco más a esa mujer.

- Lisa… te amo Lisa – ahora lloraba sin control, sus hombros se sacudían y ya no levantaba la mirada.

- Ah! Bueno! Lo que me faltaba en el día de hoy, que me hagas bromas pesadas… Estabas medio dormida tú también y no entendiste lo que dije… o lo soñaste… no lo sé, pero yo enamorado de Lisa… Dios! Minmay! Esa si que es una buena broma! – la risa de él no podía acallar sus pensamientos… - lo dije? Dije en voz alta lo que he estado pensando en los últimos tiempos? Eh? Y encima a Minmay? Por favor! Si definitivamente a mí me pasan estas cosas… - Bueno, y no llores… Minmay… no llores, sí? – él se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó con mucha ternura… no sabía como detener esa catarata.

- A quién amas Rick Hunter? – otra pregunta directa y sin preámbulos.

El sonido de la alarma llamando a todo el personal a sus puestos de combate interrumpió la discusión entre ellos… Claudia era la que estaba dando el llamado.

- Porqué es Claudia? Dónde está Lisa? Dónde están mis cosas? Tengo que apurarme, por la voz de Claudia deduzco que la cosa es realmente seria- tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba la voz de Minmay llamándolo, solo cuando tomó su cara y estampó un beso húmedo en sus labios volvió a la realidad de que Minmay estaba ahí con él – Ya, Minmay, busca unas cosas mínimas y corre a un refugio… yo tengo que salir a hacer mi trabajo… - no pudo seguir hablando, unos gritos escénicos de ella lo dejaron congelado.

- NO! Nooooooooooooo! No otra vez! Yo no voy a vivir así el resto de mi vida! No puedo, me entiendes? Sencillamente no puedo quedarme con el corazón en un puño cada vez que sales a un combate… NO! Quédate por favor, no te vayas, vamos juntos a un refugio… - tomándolo de la mano quiso arrastrarlo hacia la calle… a fuera el caos era realmente generalizado, muchos como él corrían rumbo a sus diferentes puestos… mientras él se encontraba librando la primera batalla del día y sin saberlo esa iba a ser la última en meses.

- Dios! Sabes algo? Odio cuando te pones tan caprichosa! Acaso no te das cuenta que ESE es mi trabajo, mi pasión y mi deber? Eh? Qué te pasa! Deja de llorar y haz lo que te dije, que yo tengo que hacer lo que debo… - el grito de él la hizo silenciar, pestañó un par de veces sin poder dar créditos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Rick… oh Rick… tú nunca me habías hablado así… yo… acaso no te das cuenta que te amo… que me muero de angustia cada vez que sales a poner tu vida en peligro? No entiendes? Cómo has cambiado Rick, el ejército te ha transformado… y no sé si yo amo a este nuevo Rick… - le dio la espalda para esconder la nueva oleada de lágrimas.

- Mierda – murmuró entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella – Minmay – ella no le respondió… afuera el caos estaba a punto de desencadenarse y él teniendo que razonar con esa mujer que durante toda su corta vida lo había cautivado y que ahora todo ese encanto lo estaba arrasando – Minmay… esto es lo que soy, un piloto de combate y soy muy bueno en esto… y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me incentivó a unirme a las armas…- ella lo ignoró, seguía llorando – Mira… tengo que irme, sé que me necesitan. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero ella fue más rápida que él y se interpuso en la puerta, con ojos cargados de dolor y lágrimas le habló.

-Rick Hunter… si sales por esta maldita puerta puedes olvidarte de mí… - con suavidad y firmeza Rick la quitó del camino, de fondo la voz de Claudia seguía recordando que esto no era un simulacro – RICK!- le gritó viendo como él se sumaba al grupo de personas que corrían al SDF-1 y no pudo contenerse y corrió tras de él, llamándolo a gritos, totalmente desesperada…

Las armas zentraedis estaban arrasando una vez más la cansada ciudad Macross… un nuevo combate se estaba librando en sus alredores… mientras corría hacia su destino observó una figura conocida también corriendo como él…

- Es Lisa!... Lisa estaba de descanso, por eso está operando Claudia… tengo que alcanzarla… y protegerla…- pensó mientras apuraba el paso… el aire comenzó a calentarse, y los gritos a incrementarse… de la nada una bomba cae cerca de Lisa, el ruido ha sido ensordecedor, lo último que ve mientras es golpeado con la onda expansiva es a una Lisa caída y sin moverse… y grita… - LISA!- pero nada se escucha en esos segundos, ni siquiera él puede oírse y se pregunta mientras cae si realmente ese grito interior había sido materializado…el hombro golpea primero y luego su cabeza y por último el resto de su cuerpo… un dolor agudo lo obliga a gritar y a doblarse en dos, el hombro le duele como los mil demonios, intenta levantarse pero ese dolor lo vuelve hacer caer… de entre las brumas de los escombros caídos aparece una imagen, lentamente se acerca a él para apurar los últimos pasos que los separan, Rick imagina que esa figura que se acerca es Lisa, pero al escuchar la voz junto a él toda su ilusión se desvanece…

- Rick! Dios mío! Rick! Por favor responde! Responde! – le grita presa de un ataque de nervios…

- Minmay, estoy bien… por favor no me grites ni me sacudas de esa manera… creo que tengo dislocado el hombro… - hace un gesto de dolor cuando ella lo abraza y aprieta, sin tener en consideración lo que él le dijo… - Minmay… tenemos que salir de acá… estamos en peligro- Rick busca romper ese abrazo que lo sofoca y le produce más dolor… pero ella se resiste a soltarlo… - Minmay… por favor – le suplica él, el dolor está a punto de desvanecerlo; poco a poco consigue que ella lo libere. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran en los de él ella lee cansancio y en los de ella él lee temor. – Vamos Minmay, ayúdame a levantarme… busquemos a Lisa y luego el refugio – bruscamente ella lo suelta y se queda mirándolo como posesa… los puños crispados a sus costados y fuego en sus ojos, cuando él se acerca a tomarle la mano el volcán hace su erupción.

-QUÉ?! QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!? Acaso estás loco? Arriesgar mi vida por la de ella? Te estuve corriendo entre los disparos para hacerte entender que esta es una locura y tú quieres que sigamos entre las bombas y los edificios medios destruidos para ir a rescatar a ese iceberg con faldas? Por Dios! Estás loco! No voy a sacrificar mi vida por la de ella… - la discusión se vio interrumpida por las nuevas explosiones… un viento caliente los golpea sin piedad una vez más haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio, ambos caen.

- Mierda, mierda y mierda! Minmay! – se arrastra hacia donde ella había caído, no le contesta y parece desmayada…- Agh! No es hora de desmayarse! Despierta! Abre los ojos! – le grita con desesperación, cuando el silbido de una nueva bomba le avisa que es necesario protegerse, se tira sobre Minmay y se protege la cabeza… otra vez esa onda de dolor y calor que todo lo atraviesa… - Ya! DESPIERTA!- al ver que ella no reacciona y presa de su frustración e impotencia descarga una cachetada en el que fuera el rostro más admirado por él… le duele la mano por el golpe dado, pero más le duele su corazón- Lisa no se comportaría así- piensa para sí cuando una llorosa Minmay abre sus ojos – Ahora, te vas a levantar y vas a correr a mi lado… tu vida depende de ella Señorita Macross…- le dice con enojo poco ocultado – te dejaré en el maldito refugio y buscaré a Lisa y ni si te ocurra decirme una maldita palabra en contra de esa mujer… quedó claro? – y sin esperar respuesta toma una de sus manos y la obliga a levantarse y correr junto a él… ella llora… él también – Lisa, perdóname – susurra para sí y su voz fue opacada por el ruido de las armas… ese día se habló de odio y de dolor y las armas se hicieron escuchar.

- Ay! Mi tobillo! – la escucha quejarse mientras siente como la mano de ella escapa de su propia mano. Detiene la carrera y la ve, frágil, temerosa, tomándose su tobillo con ambas manos y llorando.

- Vamos! – le grita desde unos metros de distancia…- estamos cerca del refugio… VAMOS! – eleva la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido ambiental.

- No puedo más Rick… me duele mucho… no puedo más…- le contesta ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Si puedes Minmay… sí puedes! – en la voz de él la desesperación comienza a ser evidente.

- Corre a buscarla a ella si estás tan preocupado… déjame a mí acá, ya veré como llego al refugio… deseas ir por ella… VE! Y abandóname…

- BASTA! Acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en medio de una jodida batalla y que podemos perder mucho y ganar muy poco… DIOS! A veces eres tan necia! Y sí! Quiero rescatarla, quiero ayudarla… y sabes porqué? PORQUE LA AMO! MALDICION LA AMO! Y estoy atado acá, discutiendo contigo cuando podría hacer algo por ella! La ví caer… ví como la onda expansiva la hizo caer y las esquirlas y la mampostería la alcanzaron… SI! Quiero correr a su lado y volver a ver sus tiernos ojos verdes… SI! Deseo poder dejarte y correr tras ella… pelear junto a ella… Pero ya lo ves… no puedo dejarte… aún siento que debo protegerte y llevarte a un lugar seguro… la estoy sacrificando a ella por ti – sintiéndose derrotado y humillado bajó sus ojos y su cabeza, sus hombros se hundieron y cayó al piso de rodillas- La amo… es con ella con quien yo quiero estar… es a ella a quien quiero besar… al alzar nuevamente la mirada lo vio, el que otrora fuera un cartel luminoso de un restaurante se balanceaba peligrosamente…- No!- gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser y corrió hacia ella mientras el cartel comenzaba a caer. Minmay solo lo miraba y no entendía sus palabras.

- Lo perdí… lo perdí… él la ama a ella… él ya no me ama a mí… Rick… me quiero morir – y él golpeó su cuerpo arrastrándola por entre los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fuera un restaurante… una sombra negra los alcanzó golpeando a Rick en la cabeza.

- Te amo Lisa- fue el último pensamiento conciente de Rick, luego la negrura de un túnel sin final… luego esta pesadilla una y otra vez… y la voz de Minmay gritando en el llanto su nombre…

La imagen difusa de Lisa comienza a hacerse más y más real… al verla Rick sonríe y corre hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

- Hasta siempre Rick – le dice Lisa con lágrimas en los ojos y despidiéndose con su mano en alto…

- LISA! – grita él desesperado – Lisa! – la llama con angustia – Lisa! – y abre sus ojos.

….

-LISAAAAAAAAAA – grita con toda la desesperación y angustia contenida… una enfermera a su lado comienza a hablarle pidiéndole que se tranquilice, que no se levante…- Lisa… donde está Lisa… - hace el intento de levantarse pero pronto otra enfermera lo sostiene por los hombros – Donde estoy? – Pregunta desorientado mientras mira alternativamente a una y otra enfermera sin comprender mucho que está sucediendo. – Quiero hablar con la capitana Hayes, ya por favor comuníquenme con ella… YA! – la angustia se había apoderado de él por completo, las lágrimas habían colmado sus ojos y esas miradas tristes de las enfermeras le hacían temer lo peor.

- Mayor Hunter… trate de calmarse… por favor – le dice una mientras chequea el monitor de sus datos vitales.

- Mayor, la Almirante Hayes… no podrá hablar con usted – le contesta la otra mientras llama al médico a cargo.

- Lisa, porqué no podré hablar con ella… porqué! Acaso ella está… - dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire con temor a que ésta sea respondida.

- No! Claro que no, no se preocupe por ella… en estos momentos ha iniciado la aventura más grande su vida y de la que se tenga registro en la RDF… en estos momentos ella… - la joven enfermera no pudo terminar de hablar, el carraspeo de un médico la interrumpe.

- Enfermeras, me dejan a solas con el paciente por favor – la vista fría del médico se clava alternativamente entre las dos jóvenes.

- Si señor – respondieron a coro mientras se apresuraron a salir de la habitación.

- Mayor Hunter – le dice el médico mientras se acerca al confundido Rick, que en ese momento nada entendía, nada comprendía – Me alegro que al fin haya despertado. Le haré un chequeo de rutina. Bien… Me puede decir su nombre y rango completo por favor?

- Mayor Richard Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull – responde sin mirarlo Rick, había comenzado a recorrer con su mirada la habitación… había globos y flores frescas… había muchas notas… una sensación de vacío lentamente comenzó a apoderarse de él.

- Qué día es hoy? – lo interroga el médico sin mirarlo.

- Lunes? La fecha… no me acuerdo… me duele la cabeza.

- Mayor… usted ha estado en coma en los últimos tres meses, luego del tremendo ataque de Khyron usted fue ingresado a este hospital, en las primeras semanas temimos por su vida, lentamente comenzó a recuperarse hasta que entró en una meseta en la que no evolucionó más, hasta hoy que decidió abrir sus ojos y reintegrarse al mundo. Sin embargo el mundo que usted ha dejado realmente ha cambiado mucho… tal vez demasiado…

Rick comenzó a parpadear y sus ojos a quedar en blanco… todo el miedo contenido en esos años a perderlo todo parecía estar sucediendo, la mano fuerte del doctor lo hizo reaccionar y luego de unos minutos volver a la normalidad.

- Mayor, tiene que ser fuerte… en unos días dependiendo de cómo evolucione podrá regresar a sus actividades, en realidad lo hará paulatinamente y con chequeos periódicos para evaluar su estado…

- Dónde está Lisa? – lo interrumpió Rick, ya no deseaba escuchar más nada acerca de su estado clínico, los médicos le hablaban raro y él por lo general poco entendía, o mejor dicho nunca le prestaba atención, la mirada vacía del médico le hizo agitar el corazón – Le estoy preguntando donde está la Capitana Hayes… y exijo una respuesta clara de su parte – los ojos de Rick se habían clavado en los negros ojos del médico… ambos se sostenían la mirada y Rick observaba en el médico una lucha interna, como evaluando si decirle lo que él estaba preguntando era bueno…

- Mayor… la Almirante Hayes acaba de partir con una expedición en una misión especial – le contestó el médico no perdiendo detalles de su reacción y listo para actuar en caso de presentarse una nueva crisis.

- Y cuándo volverá? – ahora Rick miraba por la ventana de su adornada habitación… y muy dentro suyo supo la respuesta antes de que el médico se la dijera.

- Eso solo Dios lo sabe… es una expedición colonizadora y de amplio espectro…es una misión que abrirá el espacio al hombre, que lo hará romper todas las fronteras conocidas… el inicio de una nueva era…

- Es el inicio de mi fin… ella se fue y no me llevó… me dejó acá sabiendo que una aventura como esa sería lo máximo para mi… ella se fue y no supo lo que yo siento por ella… se fue… no está… Imagino que los Sterling también partieron junto a ella, verdad?

- Si, así es… pero dejaron a su pequeña a cuidado de los Grant… decidieron que era demasiado arriesgado llevarla consigo.

- Definitivamente me he quedado solo, mi familia se ha ido… al menos me queda Claudia y el Almirante Gloval…

- No sé como decirle esto pero…

- Acaso ellos también partieron en esa expedición? – los ojos agrandados de Rick presa de la impresión hicieron que el doctora dudara sobre responder a esa pregunta… la respuesta iba a ser más devastadora de lo que se estaba imaginando ese muchacho.

- No… ellos no pudieron ir a esa expedición… ellos… murieron en el ataque de Khyron. En una acción desesperada y sabiendo que su ataque final había fracasado Khyron decidió una acción kamikaze, y estrello su nave en el SDF-1, el impacto fue directo en el puente y nadie de los que ahí se encontraban lograron salvar sus vidas… ninguno…

Rick lloraba sin poder contener sus lágrimas y sin desear hacerlo… todo lo que había sido su historia, sus vínculos, sus amistades más íntimas ya no estaban ahí… los más cercanos a él se habían ido en una expedición de la que muy probablemente nunca tendría noticias… el resto había muerto en el ataque suicida de ese desquiciado de Khyron…

- Ya no tengo nada…- murmuró más para sí mismo que para el doctor mientras se sacaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Una vez más estoy solo… me han dejado… y yo que creí haber formado una familia… la he vuelto a perder… - tomó con sus manos sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza en ella, deseando desaparecer, aislarse del mundo – para qué desperté? Maldición! Para qué volví a este mundo que ya no es el mío! Lisa… Lisa como pudiste ser tan cruel de dejarme… cómo no me llevaste contigo! Max, Miriya... yo... ustedes eran mis hermanos, mis hermanos del alma... que haré sin ustedes, eh? – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del médico.

- Usted no está solo Mayor… la señorita Minmay ha venido seguido a verlo y siempre le envía flores… se ha preocupado mucho por usted, debería considerarse afortunado.

- Minmay… a pesar de todo ella vino a verme y se preocupó por mí… Pero ahora no está, donde se encuentra ella?

- En una gira… por todas las principales ciudades… es bastante extensa. Bueno, en unos instantes vendrán las enfermeras a retirarle la mayoría de los equipos… en la tarde comenzará con rehabilitación intensiva y quien le dice quizás en una semana pueda regresar a su casa… son buenas noticias esas, no?

Rick nada dijo, solo se limitó a mirarlo con esos profundos ojos azules, luego los cerró y comenzó a pensar, en todo aquello que ya no tenía… en todo lo que había perdido… en ese vacío que se acentuaba más y más.

En la semana de recuperación Minmay lo había llamado varias diciéndole que pronto estaría por Macross para verlo… una parte de él deseaba que ella volviera, era lo único que tenía de su antigua vida, pero otra parte se resistía a ese encuentro… esa parte deseaba terminar su historia con Minmay y comenzar una nueva vida, desde cero, después de todo, lo que más le importaba en la vida ya no estaba junto a él. Durante esos largos días de recuperación leyó cada una de las cartas y notas dejadas por sus compañeros y amigos. Estaba la nota de los muchachos de su escuadrón que se lamentaban no tenerlo más en sus filas como líder, estaba la nota de Max y Miriya en la que le pedían perdón por dejarlo e irse, que él para ellos era un hermano y que justamente por el inmenso cariño que le tenían le pedían que hiciera lo posible para que la pequeña Dana estuviera bien, si bien estaba con una buena familia él era el único que realmente había conocido a Miriya y a Max. Pero de todas las notas, era la de Lisa la que releía y volvía a leer una y otra vez, era ese papel verde agua y letras azules tan precisas y redondas con el que dormía aferrado en un puño… en esa carta no encontraba las palabras que había deseado leer, ella se despedía de él como una buena amiga y compañera, como alguien de su familia, ella le contaba de sus angustias y miedos, de la soledad de no tener a Claudia, a las conejitas y a Gloval con ella… le hablaba de las intrigas de Mainstroff cada vez más maquiavélico… le hablaba de lo mucho que lo extrañaría y de lo tanto que lamentaba dar este paso sin él a su lado… con la carta había un retrato de ellos dos muy lindo que se habían tomado un día libre en una plaza, se los veía tan bien juntos, ambos vestidos de civil, tan jóvenes, tan sonrientes, tan llenos de vida… pero esas palabras no aparecían en un ningún lado y no se daban a entender… ella no lo amaba… y estaba la foto de Roy con Claudia y ellos dos, en un hermoso portarretrato… su vida había cambiado…

Los días transcurrieron lacónicamente, mientras Rick hacía sus ejercicios su mente estaba en el SDF-3, en sus amigos, y especialmente en Lisa… cada vez que sentía esa opresión tan grande en el pecho miraba el retrato de los dos y un calor especial invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo… en todos esos días nadie se preocupó por él, nadie lo visitó, nadie preguntó por esa alma solitaria.

Era el día de su alta y estaba guardando todas sus cosas en unas cajas que las enfermeras le alcanzaron, ellas también se habían preocupado de conseguirle una muda de ropa decente, ese niño-hombre de mirada perdida pero profunda despertaba en ellas un sentimiento de protección. Se encontraba demasiado ensimismado con el avioncito que Lisa le había regalado en las manos para percatar que alguien se estaba acercando, ni siquiera una gran figura tapando la puerta de su habitación despertó en él interés ni siquiera le llamó la atención, solo al escuchar la voz de firmes levantó sus ojos azules del juguete y se encontró con la fría mirada de Mainstroff, de un salto se cuadró junto a su cama.

- Descanse soldado- le dijo ese hombre que no dejaba de escudriñarlo con la mirada.- He venido hasta esta sala del hospital militar para notificarle que desde el día de hoy usted ha sido dado de baja, tiene una semana para liberar la casa que la RDF le ha asignado, pase a cobrar sus últimos sueldos por la oficina correspondiente. La RDF desde ya agradece todos sus servicios.

Rick lo miraba sin terminar de entender las palabras que él le estaba diciendo… lo miraba fijamente a esos ojos negros fríos como el espacio profundo y sacudía la cabeza con desesperación…

- Señor, esto no puede ser cierto… cómo, porqué me están dando la baja… acaso no di mi vida en cada batalla? Qué más quieren de mí? Porqué? Porqué me está haciendo esto! Qué le he hecho para que me castigue de esta manera… Lo perdí todo, todos se fueron y ahora usted me viene a decir que también perdí lo único que me quedaba para vivir? Eso me está diciendo? Qué estoy fuera como si fuera un deshecho? Para su información las heridas recibidas en el último ataque han sanado completamente y el doctor incluso me ha dicho que puedo regresar a mi vida normal… que hasta puedo volar! Entiende eso? Soy el mismo Mayor Hunter de antes del ataque de Khyron… no hay cambios… no hay motivos para forzarme mi retiro… yo… yo no puedo quedarme sin mi varitech… yo

- La orden está dada – lo interrumpió abruptamente el General Mainstroff- en estos documentos están toda la documentación que usted debe firmar y entregar cuando pase a retirar sus últimos sueldos y el subsidio por baja. Usted desde este preciso momento es un civil más, común y corriente, como siempre lo fue… usted no tiene el temple necesario, usted es, fue y será un simple piloto de circo aéreo, nada más – y dando media vuelta dejó a un Rick fuera de sí… él se quedó mirando como ese hombre que tan mal le caía a Lisa desaparecía de su vista y con él se lleva sus últimos sueños…

- Realmente no tengo nada ahora – habló en voz alta para sí mismo – realmente ahora no soy nadie… no tengo a la mujer que amo, no tengo a mis amigos conmigo… ni siquiera tengo el trabajo que había aprendido a amar y respetar… que será de mi ahora?- se sentó en la cama y tomando la foto de él con Lisa se recostó a la espera de que le informaran que podía retirarse. El shock emocional que había vivido hizo que se quedara entredormido.

- Rick?... Rick te encuentras bien? – esa voz lentamente lo sacó de su ensueño.

- Volviste? Volviste por mi! – dijo él sin abrir los ojos y instintivamente estiró sus brazos para sentir ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Ella lo abrazó con mucha ternura y amor, dándole en ese instante todo el calor humano que necesitaba – Volviste! – repitió él mientras hundía en la caballera de ella su rostro y aspiraba su perfume… en ese instante se dio cuenta, esa mujer no era Lisa, era Minmay, su perfume era realmente inconfundible… y lloró, lloró por haberse despertado de ese sueño tan maravilloso en el que se encontraba y encontrarse de frente a la dura realidad… él no tenía a nadie excepto a Minmay… y al sentir el llanto de él, ella pensó que era de alegría de volver a verla…

- Claro tontito! Cómo no voy a volver por ti! Si eres la persona que más amo en el mundo! Acaso pensaste que te iba a dejar solo y abandonada en esta insípida sala de hospital? Vine a buscarte! Ahora nos iremos a mi casa en Macross, ahí descansarás junto a mí hasta que recuperes fuerzas y luego veremos como continuamos nuestra historia… te parece? – ella lo mece con ternura y su corazón se llena de alegría al sentirlo así junto a ella… él no sabe lo mucho que ella lo extrañó y necesitó en los dos meses de gira que estuvo lejos de él y que se había prometido así misma no alejarse más de esa persona que tanto amaba. Él nada hizo, solo abrazarla fuerte y dejarse querer, porque era eso lo que necesitaba sentirse querido, protegido y amado.


	3. Chapter 3

Reencuentros Capítulo 3: Adiós Minmay

-Como pesa esta soledad… este vacío interior que come el alma… - con la mirada perdida en el blanco techo del dormitorio Rick Hunter murmura en voz baja… sus brazos se habían convertido en una almohada sobre la cual su cabeza descansaba, pero interiormente no descansaba, su mente no dejaba de pensar… había perdido el sueño, las esperanzas… lo había perdido todo…

- Cariño – una suave voz femenina lo saca de sus pensamientos y se voltea para poder verla, ella tan perfecta, tan espectacularmente bella… sin embargo aquello que hasta hace unos meses lo había cautivado y emocionado al punto de pensar de dejarlo todo por ella ahora, ahora le resultaba una carcasa sin contenido, un estuche bonito, con el cual hablar era casi una tarea titánica…- Te estoy hablando… pero no me estás prestando atención.

- Ah… Perdona… me decías?- hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para focalizar su atención en el monocorde tono de voz de ella.

- Te preguntaba si ahora que no estás en la RDF me vas a acompañar a mi gira… realmente me encantaría! Sería algo muy bueno que pudieras estar conmigo… eh? No te gustaría?

- No- ese fue su primer pensamiento… pero no pudo vocalizarlo, antes que él pudiera decir algo esa mujer de largos cabellos negros y figura de diosa comenzó a sacarse lentamente la ropa, siguiendo el ritmo de la suave música ambiental que los rodeaba… él tragó saliva, pese a todo el verla así dispuesta para él era un espectáculo que le quitaba el habla… poco a poco ella fue acercándose a él, con movimientos casi felinos, la poca ropa que traía puesta marcó el camino hacia la cama donde él se encontraba – Porqué me haces esto Minmay? Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pensó mientras ella lo volteaba y con unos dedos angelicales comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, centímetro a centímetro… sentirla así completamente desnuda sobre sus piernas mientras que con sus manos tocaba cada punto de placer con una precisión de geisha, ese masaje lo hacía ronronear placenteramente y olvidarse de todo lo que había estado pensando durante el día… esos dedos, esas palmas, los pechos de ella sobre él le producía oleadas de placer… pero era un placer vacío, al menos para él era un placer vacío. Cuando los dedos de ella dejaron de recorrer su espalda fueron sus labios los que nuevamente lo inundaron de esas sensaciones

- Rick, cariño… ya lo decidiste? Vendrás conmigo?- le susurró ella con melosa voz sabiendo que él no podía decirle que no… no sintiendo lo que sentía… no sabiendo que ella era de él

- Sí – le dijo con voz ahogada – Sí iré contigo… acá nada me queda, quien fuera mi familia ya no está, me dejaron, me abandonaron… se fueron sin mí sabiendo que acá nada tenía… qué más puedo perder? Nada… si hasta las alas me quitaron.- pensó para sí mientras giraba para quedar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos repitió- Sí Minmay, iré contigo… iniciaré a tu lado una nueva etapa.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses… y la feliz pareja recorrió el planeta, ella luciendo espléndida, como siempre, deleitando y conquistando a todos con su voz… él perdiéndose cada vez más en sí mismo. Era fácil ser la pareja de la estrella mundial, bastaba con estar siempre de acuerdo con ella y no interponerse en sus deseos y delirios… era fácil, pero estaba hastiado, ella no lo comprendía, ella quería comprarlo con regalos y obsequios costoso cuando él lo único que deseaba era volver a ser lo que había sido… recuperar las alas, recuperar a sus amigos y sin embargo todo estaba lejos, demasiado lejos. Quería volver a ciudad Macross y reencontrarse con la pequeña Dana, los Grant le envían fotos y videos de ella para que estuviera al tanto de su pequeña ardilla como él la llamaba… se la veía tan grande, tan vigorosa, tan fuerte… era un fiel reflejo de los genes que portaba… era un fiel reflejo de lo que él había perdido… al verla veía aquello que ya no tenía y por más que adoraba a la niña todavía le producía un dolor interno muy fuerte cada vez que se encontraba con ella, encuentros que cada vez se producían más esporádicamente.

- Me regreso – le dijo Rick en una noche luego de una entrega de premios- Vuelvo a Macross Minmay, tengo que hacer algo de mi vida, no puedo seguir así… no soy un gigoló que vive de lo que tú haces… regreso a Macross… regreso a cumplir con mi deber con la pequeña Dana…

- Pero Rick! Cómo te vas a ir? Estamos en la mitad de la gira! No me puedes dejar sola…- los pucheros de ella ya no le importaban, ni las lágrimas tampoco… - Además puedes trabajar como mi representante… te lo he dicho mil veces, hazte cargo de mi agenda y estarás ocupado más de 24 horas al día querido.

- Minmay… no me hagas enojar… quieres? Yo no quiero ser tu secretario privado, para eso tienes a George… además en que cabeza cabe semejante idea? Además, sola? De que hablas? Viajas con un cortejo de más de 15 personas! Mmmm déjame pensar… a ver… si cuento a bailarines, coristas, músicos, acompañantes, no sé que cosa… Mmmm sumamos un total de 45 personas… Así que no me hables de soledad Minmay, porque si hay alguien que está solo acá… ese soy yo.

- Pero Rick… yo te necesito conmigo… yo te amo… yo… yo quiero que estés feliz conmigo, a mi lado… no te vayas amor… no me dejes…- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él- Quiero que formemos una familia, ambos nos merecemos eso… los dos estamos tan solos en este mundo… Quiero que nos casemos y unos años tener un par de niños… Dime, que opinas de esto?- dijo elevando la mirada para que él se prende de sus ojos negros.

- Parto mañana… me voy… creo que no estás entendiendo nada Minmay… en tu vida siempre fui un muñeco que manipulaste a tu gusto, si estoy o no estoy poco te importa… con seguridad puedes conseguir un muñeco nuevo fácilmente… lo nuestro no es amor Minmay, estamos juntos por miedo… por miedo a estar solos… por temor a enfrentarnos a un espejo y descubrir nuestra imagen en él… - Rick rompe el abrazo opresivo de ella y comienza a caminar por la habitación, sabe que la está hiriendo pero no puede controlarse… se siente enjaulado en una jaula de oro…

- RICK!- le grita ella – Qué estás diciendo! Te estoy ofreciendo lo que todo hombre desearía escuchar y tú me respondes de esta manera? Acaso estás loco? Qué te pasa Rick! Qué te pasa?!- mientras él camina por el cuarto lujoso del hotel ella lo persigue como su sombra…- Te estoy hablando! Contéstame!

- Me pasa que me di cuenta demasiado tarde que no es a ti a quien amo… Me pasa que no me basta con una buena cama y una mujer bonita… Me pasa que estoy harto de que no entiendas que me estás matando… Me pasa que extraño… extraño a mi familia… Me pasa que desde que me conozco es la primera vez que no estoy volando… Me pasa que estoy cansado…

- Lisa… esa es la respuesta a todo lo que te pasa… ni a miles de eones de distancia puedo combatir con ella… ni aún cuando ella te haya dejado para "cumplir con su deber" puedes olvidarla… ni aún así… Todos tus problemas se resumen en un nombre: Lisa – el jovial rostro de Minmay había desaparecido y en su lugar una máscara de dolor se había apoderado de ella… se la veía derrotada, golpeada anímicamente…

- Qué dices?... Qué mierda estás diciendo Minmay?!- él la toma de los hombros sacudiéndola… nunca pensó que había sido tan transparente a sus ojos… nunca imaginó que noche a noche ella durmió a su lado sabiendo que él deseaba estar con otra…

- La verdad… estás así por ella… pero para tu información ella te abandonó, te dejó, se fue… y tú? Qué haces? Matar lo que siento por ti por lo que tú sientes por ella… prefieres vivir un sueño a vivir una realidad conmigo… prefieres perderte en tus pensamientos de lo que pudo haber sido… Rick… TE AMO Rick… realmente TE AMO!... acaso no puedes comprenderlo? Acaso no puedes sentirlo? – y parada frente a él tomando sus manos lo vuelve a repetir – TE AMO.

- Si Minmay, tienes razón… esa parece ser la historia de mi vida…- suelta sus manos para volver a caminar por la habitación con desesperación, se sienta en un cómodo sillón y la mira para seguir hablando – Cuando Lisa estaba a mi lado yo perseguía un sueño… te perseguía a ti… y tú? Perseguías tu sueño… perseguías a Kyle… pero yo solo era un buen amigo a quien recurrías cuando te sentías demasiado sola o demasiado triste… o cuando creías que el mundo te había dado la espalda… nunca entendí lo que Lisa era para mí hasta el día del ataque de Khyron, si Minmay ese día comprendí lo que sentía por ella… cuando vi el ataque al SDF-2 y luego al SDF-1 creí morir al pensar que ella había muerto… luego al despertar sabes que fue lo primero que dije?

- No Rick, no lo sé… no estaba ahí cuando volviste – dijo ella con los ojos bajos sintiendo la mirada acusadora de él sobre ella.

- Lisa… eso fue lo que dije… me desperté gritando su nombre… Ah, por cierto donde estabas tú muñeca? Mmmm si! Estabas de gira! Me dejaste en el maldito hospital… que amor el tuyo, verdad? – no podía evitar ser hiriente con ella si ella había sido hiriente con Lisa.

- Igual que el amor de Lisa por ti… yo me fui por mi trabajo, pero sabía que iba a volver, como siempre volví a ti… pero en cambio ella… ella se fue y sabes muy bien que no volverá, la probabilidad que regrese es prácticamente nula…

- Cállate, ya no quiero escucharte más… Minmay… me quiero ir… me voy a ir… no importa que sea la vida de ella, me importa lo que yo siento… no puedo seguir a tu lado, no puedo seguir traicionándome… no puedo seguir con esta vida… Minmay… realmente te quiero pero no como tú quieres que te quiera… - Rick hablaba y lloraba… lo que estaba haciendo a él le dolía pero era necesario.

- No lo hagas Rick… te pido por favor que no lo hagas… - Minmay sentada en el piso lloraba.

- Es lo mejor para ambos… tú te mereces conocer a alguien que realmente te ame… y yo no te amo… - Rick toma la cabeza entre sus manos y acaricia su sien… realmente lo estaba haciendo y le estaba doliendo más de lo que jamás había pensado… después de todo ella había sido el objeto de su deseo por muchos años, había sido la primera mujer de quien se enamoró… pero ahora, ahora no podía seguir con este juego en el que se había enredado.

- Rick… yo te amo… y creo que con el tiempo me vas a amar como alguna vez lo hiciste… Por favor dame una oportunidad, te lo ruego…

- No… - y tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía juntó sus pocas cosas en su bolso, mientras de fondo el llanto de Minmay torturaba su cerebro – Adiós Minmay… sinceramente espero que seas feliz, que encuentres tu camino… - la abrazó como si estuviera abrazando a una hermana y ella se aferró a él como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida.

- Realmente te amo Rick – le susurró entre lágrimas ella.

- Lo sé, lo siento… pero no soy yo tu mitad… - lentamente comenzó a levantarse dejando a una Minmay desvastada – Adiós Minmay… cuídate… y cuando ambos sanemos a lo mejor podamos ser amigos…- cada paso que daba hacia la puerta le pesaba, como si arrastrara cadenas de hierro tras él… cada paso lo alejaba más y más de quien fuera un pedazo importante de su historia… cada vez avanzaba más hacia un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia… - Adiós Minmay – murmuró al cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando dentro a quien fuera su primer amor y la dejaba por Lisa… la mujer que ya no estaba junto a él y que jamás lo estaría.


	4. Chapter 4

Reencuentros Capítulo 4: Buscando un destino

- Lisa… todos estos años, sin saber una sola cosa de tu existencia y sin embargo tu nombre, tu rostro, tu esencia me rodea y me inunda… Lisa, mi querida Lisa… mi gran amiga, mi gran amor… qué será de ti? Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Algunos estiman que en realidad han muerto, desaparecido… sin embargo yo no lo creo, te siento, mi corazón me dice que aún estás con vida… y mientras haya vida la esperanza de volver a verte no deja de latir en mi corazón… Qué me has hecho amor, que no te puedo olvidar, qué no te puedo arrancar de mi corazón y de mi memoria?- el sol tiñe de dorado el horizonte y mientras los últimos rayos se pierden un largo suspiro escapa de los labios del solitario hombre que sentado en una gran piedra siente como con esos rayos escapa un nuevo día de su vida… un nuevo día sin saber nada de la existencia ella. Una agraciada figura femenina lo mira en silencio, y no puede evitar sentir esa nostalgia por quienes no están a su lado… a su manera siente lo que él siente. Lo quiere tanto, lo idolatra tanto… él es tan especial para ella. Lentamente se acerca a él sin hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo la conexión entre ellos es tan grande que Rick gira sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con Dana, su princesita como él la llamaba… esa niña se había convertido en su mayor tesoro, en su único tesoro que lo ataba a la Tierra. – Dana! Hija… qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la cena con tus tíos… - haciéndose a un lado le deja espacio para que se siente junto a él. La joven se sienta a su lado y toma entre sus manos las frías manos de ese hombre que lo mantenía unida al recuerdo de sus padres… en el momento en que ambos tomaron sus manos los recuerdos de todos los momentos compartidos los invadieron, haciendo que esa sensación de nostalgia se acentuaran, solo ellos sabían y comprendían ese sentimiento que cargaba de tristeza sus miradas.

- Tío! Hace frío! El otoño está entrando con mucha fuerza, no?... qué estás haciendo?- la sonrisa cargada de afecto de esa niña de rizos rubios lo conquistaba, tenía la risa alegre de su madre y también su rudeza… pero a su vez tenía la destreza e inteligencia de su padre… y la fidelidad y amor incondicional hacia él como ambos.- Tío… estás pensando en ellos, no?- ella podía leer sus pensamientos más internos como si fuera un libro abierto…

Él la mira con sus insondables ojos azules, era tan transparente frente a ese niña… sí, estaba pensando en ellos… en lo que debió haber sido y nunca fue… en como su pasión se había apagado, ahora solo Dana era la que lo hacía seguir con vida, ni siquiera la esperanza de un reencuentro con Lisa lo alimentaba para seguir en la lucha…

- Dana… estás segura de tu decisión? Digo, tomar las armas es un camino difícil… además aún hoy el tema de los hijos híbridos es un gran problema… estás segura de querer someterte a la mirada antojadiza de algunos gordos de escritorio incapaces de ver la gran mujer.

- Si… totalmente… siento que es mi deber y mi responsabilidad… y por sobre todas las cosas es mi forma de entender a mis padres. A veces en mis sueños creo verlos sabes… pese a todos estos años que han pasado los siento cerca, sé que están todos vivos… y adivina qué… anoche mi hermana Aurora me visitó en sueños, es pequeñita pero vino a mí, hablamos tanto… me dijo que mamá me extraña muchísimo… cómo me gustaría volver a verlos, volver a abrazarlos… Tío, los Grant han sido unos padres maravillosos, pero ahí en el negro espacio están ellos, mis padres… - la joven bajó la mirada y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ese hombre que se había convertido con el paso de los años en alguien más que especial para ella… era su referente de quienes no estaban ahí viéndola crecer… una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos y cayó en la mano de Rick, él la abrazo sin decir nada. El sol se ocultó por completo en el horizonte. Se quedaron así abrazados mientras las sombras de la noche poco a poco comenzaban a ganar todos los rincones, la brisa les trajo la voz de un hombre llamándolos, sus nombres rompieron el hechizo del momento.

- Dana, es hora de volver… nos están buscando y bien sabes como se ponen los Grant cuando te desapareces…

- Qué va hacer de ti Tío? Qué vas a hacer ahora que no estaré? De todas las cosas que dejo el dejarte solo es lo que más me duele… yo estaré con Bowie, pero tú?

Levantándose con un dejo de malagana en sus ojos, intentó sonar esperanzador. Ni él sabía que sucedería a partir del día siguiente… solo sabía que una nueva etapa en su vida estaba a punto de iniciarse.

- Dana, hija… no debieras preocuparme por mí sabes… soy un lobo solitario que gozó del regalo maravilloso de compartir tu crianza… no me asusta la soledad, además nos vamos a ver seguidos, o no? Eh? Ahora que tendré más tiempo libre veré que puedo hacer, quizás retome el hobbie de los aviones…

- Aeromodelismo? De nuevo con esos avioncitos chiquitos? Ay! Tío! Otra vez la casa llena de esos juguetes colgante! Si ya has hecho todo y cada uno de los modelos que han existido! – la joven también se incorpora y comienza a caminar junto a él haciendo muecas de desagrado- De verdad me comenzarán a llegar de regalo los nuevos modelos que harás? Voy a tener que ampliar mi habitación si así es!

Las caras de ella y sus comentarios lo hicieron reír… fiel hija de su madre, no medía ni una sola de las palabras que de su boca salía…definitivamente el filtro en los comentarios no era un don zentraedi. Recordar a Miriya le hizo sentir un dolor fuerte en el estómago, siempre era así… verla a Dana, recordar a sus padres, lo llevaba a la agonía de saber que Lisa se había llevado su vida.

- Nop… no pienso volver a los modelos chiquitos… o más juguetes… he aprendido lo suficiente como para ir un paso más allá.- sin siquiera ser conciente sonrió, y esa sonrisa iluminó su rostro como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía, al verlo así y escucharlo de esa manera la intriga ocupó el lugar de la preocupación en el alma de Dana… que estaría pensando hacer ese tío tan especial que tenía?

- Qué te traes entre manos Rick Hunter?

- No lo sé… solo es una idea que vengo trayendo desde hace un tiempo, y que al saber que te irías a la escuela militar comenzó a tomar más y más fuerza… como bien sabes los aviones siempre han sido mi gran pasión… solo volando me he sentido completamente pleno… sé que me entiendes porque te he visto la cara cuando hemos volado… es algo que se lleva en la sangre, sabes?- él la tomó de los hombros con mucho cariño, mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa que ya se perfilaba...

- Rick… te voy a extrañar… quiero que te vengas con nosotros… por favor – le dijo Dana mientras se paraba frente a él.

- Hija, no puedo… lo sabes muy bien… tendría que dejarlo todo y volver a empezar de cero nuevamente… y no sé si tengo toda la energía para recomenzar. Acá tengo mi trabajo.

- Pero tío! De seguro que en las nuevas ciudades del sur hay escuelas!

- Ese tema ya lo hemos discutidos Dana… - le contesta bajando la voz, la idea de tener que vivir una nueva separación lo perturbaba… ella era realmente como su hija.

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! – le decía una y otra vez Dana insistiendo con muchas ganas.

- Qué le estás pidiendo ahora a tu tío, eh? – Bowie interrumpió la conversación de ese singular dúo.

- Que se vengan con nosotros – le contesta Dana

- Dana! Otra vez con lo mismo? Pero si ya lo han discutido ciento de veces – le retruca Bowie mientras le guiña un ojo a Rick, quien observa a los jóvenes con nostalgia.

- No me importa, hasta el último momento trataré de convencer a Rick que se venga con nosotros.- le contesta la rubia con un mohín.

Llegan los tres a la reunión y Rick se confunde entre los invitados a esa fiesta de despedida… quien había sido como su hija se estaba por alejar de él, a una parte del mundo que todavía faltaba colonizar, al sur… ese mítico sur que había sobrevivido a tantas desgracias… el que había sido el hogar de los zentraedis desde donde iniciaron ese contraataque fatal para su vida… el sur… Con una botella de cerveza en la mano y la mirada perdida en las estrellas repasó su vida, las cosas que tenía en ese lugar, los recuerdos, las lágrimas, los dolores… repasó su pasado, su presente y como sería su futuro sin esa rubia de ojos inquisitivos que se había convertido sin siquiera él saberlo en el centro de su vida. Una lejana estrella comenzó a titilar y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos… quizás la hora de salir al mundo había llegado.

- A tu salud Lisa, es la hora de comenzar a seguir viviendo, te deseo lo mejor en lo que estés viviendo… te deseo que seas feliz… te deseo que hayas encontrado tu camino… por lo pronto comenzaré a buscar el mío, dejaré de esperarte como lo hice en estos últimos años, de soñar despierto con tu regreso. Seguiré con mi vida Lisa, mi amor…

- Rick… - le pregunta Dana.

- Si? – le contesta él mientras ella no deja de mirarlo a los ojos

- Te vienes con nosotros al sur, no es así? Creo verlo en tus ojos… has tomado una decisión… no es así? – había ilusión en sus ojos y una gran alegría

- Si Dana, me voy al sur con ustedes… creo que acá solo tengo recuerdos de un pasado que no volverá… y no me voy a perder como mi princesa se convierte en el mayor dolor de cabeza esos aristócratas baratos que me quitaron las alas… me voy con ustedes – y con una gran sonrisa en los labios ambos chocaron sus botellas.

- Qué vas a hacer con Minmay? Cómo va a tomar ella tu partida?

- Dana! Hace años que con Minmay solo somos amigos… - la sonrisa pícara de su ahijada lo hace sonrojar… - ya! No me mires así! Si está bien, a veces calificamos como amigos con ventajas pero no hay ninguna relación seria entre nosotros… y lo sabes perfectamente bien… deja de reírte de esa manera… Basta!

- Y bueno… Minmay incluirá el perdido sur en sus giras… o pasará más tiempo en aquellas tierras… pero estoy segura que no te va a perder pisadas tío lindo… ella pese a todos sus romances publicitados siempre vuelve a tus brazos, como si estuviera unida a ti de una manera que ninguno de sus otros "novios" logra romper… ella te ama, y sigo sin entender como en todos estos años nunca lograste enamorarte nuevamente de ella.

- Por tener 15 años eres bastante metiche… pero bueno, no estoy enamorado de ella, no la amo y por eso no puedo vivir una mentira… ya hice el intento cuando Lisa se fue, viví junto a ella y me sentí como si fuera un objeto vacío de vida. Ella no puede vivir mi vida y yo no puedo vivir su vida, en conclusión ninguno de los dos somos compatibles con el otro… pero no te puedo negar que como amiga, y con ventajas, la pasamos muy bien, creo que es la mejor manera de tener lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros- los ojos de Rick se perdieron nuevamente en las estrellas.

- El sur nos espera Tío… una nueva etapa está por comenzar… Te quiero tanto Rick! Y de mis tres papás te lo confieso… eres mi papá preferido… pero no se lo digas a nadie, eh?– y la rubia se tiró sobre Rick, y el sintió ese calor especial en su corazón, el cariño por ella era el de un padre a una hija, ella era la hija que no tendría…

- Así es Dana… el sur es nuestro nuevo destino… Macross queda atrás y mi pasado y mis recuerdos…

…


	5. Chapter 5

Reencuentros Capítulo 5: Hayes? Eres tú?

Volver a empezar, eso fue para Rick su viaje al sur… a ese pedazo salvaje y con mucha tarea por hacer… el maravilloso sur… la naturaleza había realizado un trabajo único y poco a poco del gran desastre había resurgido con más fuerza y poder, ella estaba haciendo un trabajo infinitamente mejor que el de cualquier científico… así como él la naturaleza había vuelto a empezar, y ahora nuevamente se tenía que enfrentar a esos humanos que nuevamente volvían a interponerse en sus planes… el sur… el último territorio a reconquistar… el último bastión de los rebeldes.

Al igual que la naturaleza, el comienzo de Rick en las tierras del sur no fue fácil, primero se fue Dana rumbo a la Academia de la Cruz del Sur y a los pocos meses una vez que solucionó todos los detalles como la venta de su departamento y de sus cosas él también partió al sur, pero decidió hacerlo como mochilero, quería ver con sus propios ojos como la golpeada Tierra se había recuperado de los grandes golpes que había sufrido, y de una manera que él no supo, él también se estaba curando, ese viaje lento y peregrino fue su forma inconciente de curar su alma, de cerrar heridas, de prepararse para un nuevo comienzo.

Y volvió a empezar… y vio como su princesa se convertía en una guerrera… y en un gran dolor de cabeza para esos jerarcas amargados que le habían quitado las alas… y poco a poco ese profundo dolor de no tener cerca a su Lisa se convirtió en un agridulce recuerdo, la recordaba, pero recordaba sus mejores momentos y no esa sensación de vacío. Minmay esporádicamente aparecía y desaparecía de su vida, ella no iba a cambiar, estaba en su naturaleza ese comportamiento… se habían convertido en grandes amigos y su fama aún era considerable… y su belleza… su belleza se incrementaba con el paso de los años; después de muchas horas de terapia había abandonado su tendencia a enredarse con hombres complicados, ahora estaba más estable emocionalmente, pero sin pareja estable y como ella muchas veces decía entre risas Rick era la pareja más estable que jamás había tenido… pero cada uno siguiendo su camino sin enredarse más… y sí le reconoció que la decisión que él había tomado los había salvado, porque si seguían así se hubiesen terminado odiando… se querían, se respetaban, pero no podían compartir un camino.

- Creo que todo se está encaminando para bien… creo que todos estamos recuperándonos – piensa Rick mientras limpia la pizarra de su salón de clases desde hacía dos años trabaja como profesor en la escuela de la ciudad y estaba feliz con su trabajo… además había recomenzado con un circo aéreo, todos los fines de semana él y otros ex pilotos hacían las delicias de las personas de esa ciudad pequeña, una ciudad satélite de la gran ciudad que había crecido en torno a la base militar. El aire era limpio y puro y esa ciudad con vida de pueblo era todo lo que él alguna vez había soñado.- Lisa, sé que te gustaría este rinconcito del mundo… quisiera que pudieras conocerlo, si tan solo pudiera comunicarme contigo – terminó de recoger sus libros, se puso la chaqueta y luego de una larga mirada al salón de clases asegurándose que todo que todo estaba en su lugar salió. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles soleadas de la ciudad que lo había adoptado, prácticamente todos lo conocían así que caminaba saludando con quienes se cruzaba… respiró profundamente y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, en la puerta de su casa estaba Dana con Bowie y otra persona que no lograba distinguir, en ese instante recordó que Dana le había avisado que ese fin de semana lo pasaría en su casa con Bowie y una nueva amiga que se había hecho en la academia. Cuando la "pequeña" Dana lo divisó en el camino corrió hacia él como lo hacía cuando era una niña, pero ya había dejado de serlo, era toda una mujer y hermosa mujer que despertaba las miradas de los hombres, aunque ella no era del todo conciente del efecto que despertaba. Cuando llegó a su lado saltó hacia él y la fuerza del contacto hizo que Rick retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Dana! Hija! Qué bueno verte! No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí niña! – un Rick feliz la abrazaba con inmensa ternura y cariño, ella era su vida, por ella había decidido seguir luchando en esa vida.

- Tío! Rick! – decía ella mientras se desistía a despegarse de él. Lo había extrañado tanto en esos meses que no pudo salir de la academia… - acá estoy! Al fin puedo verte! Las videoconferencias son buenas pero nunca tanto como este abrazo! No?

- Concuerdo contigo totalmente… vamos, vamos a preparar la merienda, tenemos tanto de que hablar- y tomándola del brazo comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, él la había hecho con sus propias manos, negándose a vivir nuevamente en esas casas de laboratorio… era una casita construida íntegramente de materiales naturales, la base de la casa la construyó con piedras de la zona, luego decidió usar madera, para darle más calidez a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, y un hogar construido con sus propias manos… la tarea le demandó varios meses y solo hacía unas pocas semanas que la había terminado completamente. La entrada de la casa constaba de una amplia galería con vigas de madera y techo de madera, una hamaca y unas cuantas sillas en torno a una mesa más un sillón del otro lado. Adoraba su casa, era un recuerdo de cómo había sido su hogar mientras su madre vivía y lo había construido con esa imagen en mente…

- Dana, quiénes vinieron contigo? – le preguntó mientras trataba distinguir la segunda figura que en el porche de su casa esperaba que ellos llegaran, sabía que uno era Bowie, pero la otra persona… era una mujer… y tenía un aire que le resultaba familiar, cierta aristocracia y seguridad que sólo había reconocido en Lisa… y por primera vez en años sintió esas mariposas en su estómago y ganas de llegar para ver quien era esa mujer.

- Bowie y una amiga, se llama Ayxa… y cuando la veas sé que te vas a sorprender – la sonrisa pícara de su ahijada lo sorprendió y lo preocupó… a quién le presentaría esta vez esa muchachita inquieta?

- Se parece a Lisa de lejos – dijo él por lo bajo sin percatarse que Dana lo escuchó, lo dijo pensando en voz alta por lo que sorprendió cuando Dana siguió con su comentario.

- Lo sé… yo también pensé lo mismo cuando la vi y eso que yo no tengo recuerdos totalmente concientes de la Tía Lisa… solo por las fotos que me has compartido, y por algunos recuerdos que mis padres me dejaron… pero cuando la ví a Ayxa tuve tu mismo pensamiento… Bowie! Ayxa! – el grito de la rubia lo sobresaltó, sus ojos no podían apartarse de esa mujer… era un poco mayor que Dana, pero era bastante más joven que él… tendría unos 24 años, la misma edad de Lisa cuando él la conoció… de cerca no era tan parecida a ella, pero era ver a una Lisa con un rostro diferente, pero su aura era muy muy similar.

- Tío… - lo llamó Dana, pero él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a esa pelirroja de increíbles ojos verdes – Tío – lo volvió a llamar Dana, pero él solo tenía ojos para el leve sonrojo de la mujer que tenía a pocos metros de él… - TIO! – le gritó Dana dándole un codazo que lo hizo romper el hechizo que lo conectaba a esa mujer que por un instante había logrado sacar a Lisa de su sistema. – Te estoy hablando! Qué te pasa? Porqué miras a Ayxa de esa manera? Eh? En fin… Ayxa – le dijo a su compañera – él es mi tío de quien te he hablado… tío, ella Ayxa… Ayxa Hayes, la media hermana de Lisa…

Rick no pudo escuchar más, una nube negra nubló su cerebro y se desvaneció, había visto dentro de los ojos de Ayxa y había sido igual a lo que le sucedía cuando se perdía en la mirada de Lisa… y todo el dolor y la angustia de saberla lejos de él y para siempre lo doblegó.

….

- Lisa… Lisa… Hayes, eres tú? – murmuraba una y otra vez un afiebrado Rick que no respondía al llamado de Dana… mientras él murmuraba quedamente el grupo de los tres jóvenes se debatían sobre lo que debían hacer.

- Debemos llamar a un médico Dana – le decía Bowie tratando de convencer a una preocupada Dana que buscaba hielo en la nevera para volver con los paños fríos – Dana! Por favor! Escúchame… no somos médicos…

- Está en shock – comenta Ayxa quien se mantiene junto a Rick, tomando sus manos – él está en shock… está llamando a mi hermana. Quién fue mi hermana para él? Porqué él no está viajando con mi hermana? – Dana se sienta en la cabecera y retoma la tarea de ponerle paños fríos en la cabeza…

- Ayxa, Lisa fue el gran amor de Rick, pero ellos nunca se dijeron lo que sentían… es más no sabemos si este sentimiento fue correspondido, yo creo que sí, pero ambos fueron lo suficientemente ciegos para no expresarlo…Y no se fue con ella porque estaba en coma en el hospital, en un estado parecido a este según me han contado… tengo miedo de que vuelva a ese estado… yo… yo quería darle una sorpresa… yo pensé que si te conocía… en realidad no sé que pensé… - y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas… - si… creo que es mejor llamar a un médico… BOWIE! – el grito de Dana sobresalta a Ayxa quien se queda mirando el portarretrato de Lisa y Rick juntos y también el de Claudia, Roy, Rick y Lisa… se los veía tan jóvenes… tan llenos de vida… se los veía como la pareja perfecta y no podía entender cómo ellos no se percataron de eso – BOWIE!- volvió a gritar una asustada Dana…y ese grito pareció despertar a Rick que no dejaba de llamar a Lisa.

- Dios… Dana… donde está, donde está? – le preguntó Rick a una Dana aún llorosa pero sonriendo.

- SE DESPERTÓ! BOWIE! NO LLAMES AL MÉDICO!- la joven volvió a gritar entre risas y lágrimas – Dios! Rick! Cómo puedes asustarme de esa manera! En qué estabas pensando! – y se abalanzó sobre su pecho

- Me estás matando Dana… no me dejas respirar… - le replica un Rick sofocado.

- Lo tienes merecido por haberme asustado así… cómo se te ocurre!- lo reta Dana pero con ternura, como quien reta a un niño chico.

- Dónde está? – vuelve a preguntar y es Ayxa quien contesta…

- Si preguntas por Lisa, te digo que sigue en el espacio… si preguntas por mi, acá estoy asustada como Dana por el numerito que acabas de dar.

Rick se incorpora y aún tiene en sus manos las manos de ella, esa pelirroja que sin ser Lisa se asemeja tanto a ella.

- Lo… lo lamento, no quiso asustarlos… pero fue algo sorpresivo – contesta Rick bajando la mirada

- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así… odiaría que te estés desmayando histéricamente cada vez que me veas- le contesta ella, mientras suelta sus manos y se levanta de la cama.

- Vaya… el mandar parece ser algo genético… y heredado por el lado Hayes…

- Ni siquiera me conoces, nos mataste del susto y ahora estás siendo sarcástico? No creo que sea algo correcto de tu parte… seré parecida a Lisa, pero te recuerdo que no me conoces y no soy Lisa… así que esos comentarios sarcásticos resérvalos para cuando ella regrese, ok? – y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación…

- Dios Dana, de donde la sacaste? – le pregunta a su ahijada sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

- Es compañera de la academia… y es una de las mejores… y es la que compite conmigo por ver quien es a la que más detestan… yo por ser zentraedi… ella por ser la hija oculta del gran almirante… irónico, no?

- Definitivamente, el gen Hayes hace de las suyas en estas mujeres…

- Te estoy escuchando Hunter y tu comentario me resulta bastante molesto! – le grita desde fuera de la habitación Ayxa para luego aparecer nuevamente en la puerta – dado tu ataque de histerismo quédate en la cama para recuperarte de la impresión… con Bowie prepararemos algo para cenar… no te preocupes… - se marchaba cuando volvió a darse vuelta – definitivamente, si yo soy Hayes según tus palabras… te digo que a ti se te pegó bastante de la canarito esa que es tu amante ocasional… - y se alejó dejándolo sin habla y con una Dana muerta de risa.

Una nueva Hayes había entrado en su vida… una Hayes con la misma pasión, con el mismo fuego en su mirada… un fuego que se manifestaba en ese rojo cabello largo que llegaba a su cintura.. era toda fuego esa increíble mujer… era parecida a Lisa pero totalmente opuesta a ella… y la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de una moneda, Lisa era la cara, ella el lado opuesto… sí era eso, Ayxa era el lado B de Lisa, su cara opuesta… pero el mismo fuego.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**Reencuentro Capítulo 6: Un nuevo comienzo…**

El sol del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por entre las cortinas mal cerradas de su habitación… uno de esos rayos traviesos golpeó de lleno en sus ojos y lo hizo quejarse. Estiró su mano derecha y solo encontró el vacío de su cama. Una sensación de desconfianza y de temor se apoderó de todo su ser despertándolo y poniéndolo en alerta, como hacía tanto tiempo que no le sucedía.

- Qué está pasando? Por qué siento esta inquietud que me come por dentro – murmura para sí un dormido Rick mientras restriega sus ojos con las manos cerradas, se resiste a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo desea seguir descansando, después de todo la noche anterior había sido particularmente agitada.

Unos ligeros pasos le devuelven cierta tranquilidad al cuerpo, ella está ahí, no se ha ido todavía… abre los ojos con pesar pero expectativas por verla entrar, con esa frescura propia de ella, con ese brillo tan particular, ese andar casi felino que lo vuelve loco y lo enamora más y más.

- Minmay! – dice sorprendido mientras termina de incorporarse y despertarse – Qué haces acá? – pese a los años que habían pasado ella se veía realmente deliciosa, pareciera que ella fuera como el vino.

- Vine a saludarte! Qué clase de pregunta es esa cariño? – le sonríe pícaramente mientras se acerca más, peligrosamente… el azul de su diminuto camisón y de la corta bata resaltan sus atributos en lugar de ocultarlos, sus pechos parecieran querer escaparse de ese peligroso escote… se ve tan linda, tan deseable, lo tiene como hipnotizado – Qué quieres para el desayuno? Te lo quieres servir acá o prefieres ir a la sala? – y sin saber cómo lo hizo, un hombro blanco y perfecto queda al descubierto invitándolo a otro tipo de desayuno.

- Hey! Linda… mejor le pones un freno a esto, si? – le dice Rick tragando saliva mientras se percata que de la noche anterior su pijama había desaparecido, la carita de angelito desterrado le agita el corazón, y ella ahora se sienta a su costado haciéndole pucheros. – Minmay, en serio linda… cortemos el juego acá, sabes que las cosas han cambiado últimamente… ya no podemos seguir jugando como lo hicimos en los últimos años, me entiendes cariño? Te quiero mucho, pero ahora ya no podemos ser amigos con ventajas… solo puedo ser tu amigo, sin ventajas… ya no pongas esa mirada… por favor.- El habla sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio, otra mujer no se pierde una palabra del diálogo… y no podía aguantarse la sonrisa aunque interiormente deseaba acriminarse con esa increíble mujer que insistía en creer que Rick seguía siendo de ella.

- ya… ya… está bien… - le contesta Minmay a un acalorado que Rick, verlo así tan complicado solo hacía que ella sintiera más cariño y afecto por él- prometo no hacerte nada malo… no vaya a ser que la niñita se enoje, eh?

- No la llames así Minmay, se a enfadar – le contesta Rick entre sonrisas… después de tantos años Minmay y Dana se habían convertido en su familia… pero ahora su familia se había agrandado, una nueva persona había entrado en escena para poner su vida de patas para arriba y esa persona seguía escuchando entretenida el diálogo que estaban manteniendo Rick con Minmay. – Minmay… te voy a pedir un favor… puedes retirarte que me quiero levantar… y respondiendo a tu pregunta… desayunaré en la sala, así que por favor me puedes esperar?

- Rick! Por favor! Acaso voy a ver algo que ya no conozca? Me parece que no… - lo mira y se ríe mientras le hace cosquillas, sus cabellos rozan su rostro e inundan su nariz de ese perfume tan particular de Minmay.

- Minmay! Ya! Ya está bueno… déjame! – y al final logra sujetar los brazos de ella – basta, por favor… hora de que salgas de esta habitación y me dejes vestirme, ok?.

- Ok… me voy… - le contesta no son dejar de reírse – por cierto, dile a tu gatita que no te deje tantas marcas! Y no hagan tanto ruido cuando tienen visita… no dejan dormir chicos… - se levanta de la cama riéndose por lo bajo, sabía que había incomodado al tímido Rick.

- Minmay! – le recrima él totalmente sonrojado – vete de acá y prepara un desayuno decente! Hey! Minmay… no la viste?

- Nop… salió temprano, me parece que se fue a correr… te espero abajo, si? – y sin decir más salió de su habitación riéndose y cantando.

- Diablos… esa mujer no va a cambiar más – murmura por lo bajo Rick y sin decir más se levanta y camina hacia su baña, la ducha matinal era la única forma que él tenía de despertarse totalmente.

El agua golpeaba su rostro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y dejaba que el agua lo recorriera y junto con el agua unos dedos suaves y femeninos comenzaron a tocarlo de una manera que solo ella podía hacerlo, despertando en él esas sensaciones que solo con ella descubrió… se dejó acariciar, los dedos y los labios de ella tocaban su espalda quitando toda huella de dolor, hacía que su piel se erizara y su respiración se agitara. Las manos de ellas acariciaban los costados de su torso y ahora eran sus pechos lo que apoyados en su espalda hacía que elevara el ritmo de su corazón, pero se dejaba querer, conquistar, atrapar. Marcando su camino con besos y pequeños mordiscos llegó a su cuello y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, un quejido escapó de sus labios, un quejido de necesidad y deseo.

- Buenos días mi amor – le susurra ella al oído mientras su manos ahora recorren al detalle cada centímetro de su torso, focalizándose en su pecho – cómo has despertado hoy? – ella lo encendía, lo excitaba, y sin poder contenerse se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella, y comenzó a besarla atrayéndola junto a él, en un beso profundo e íntimo – me parece que te has despertado muy pero muy bien – y se pegó a él reduciendo al mínimo toda distancia posible- Te amo Hunter – le susurra ella mientras siente que él la hace suya una vez más, pero con la misma magia de la primera vez hace ya un año atrás.

- Te amo Hayes – le contesta él con la voz ronca para luego robarle un beso profundo, intenso, único. El ruido de la ducha tapa los gemidos contenidos de ambos en esa danza sagrada de la cual ambos se habían convertidos en adictos… él se había hecho un adicto a ella, y ella… ella solo veía por él. Cuando todo acabó, ambos se ayudaron a terminar de bañarse, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y caricias.

- Rick!... Ayxa! Ya dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y bajen a desayunar! Ya está todo listo y servido! No me hagan esperar! Tengo hambre… e imagino que por la actividad de ustedes también deben de tener mucha hambre!- La burbuja en la que estaban encerrados se rompió cuando Minmay los llamó para el desayuno.

- Vamos Hayes, no queremos que nuestra invitada siga con sus comentarios e indirectas, no? – los ojos azules de él se pierden en los verdes ojos de ella, en esos ojos de gato tan profundos e intensos que lo cautivaban y enamoraban más y más…

- Ah… este canarito me va a sacar canas verdes! Pero bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a incorporarla en mi existencia, no?- le contesta ella mientras seca su cuerpo con una mullida toalla.

- Te ves exquisita mi amor – dice Rick mientras se acerca a ella, las gotas de agua resbalando por el rojo de su cabello resaltaban la belleza de esa increíble mujer que a su lado tenía… ella era una segunda oportunidad que la vida le presentó para ser feliz, y no la había desaprovechado, aún pese a la diferencia de edad, no le importó en lo más mínimo, ella lo había hecho rejuvenecer, re-enamorarse de la vida, querer vivir, gozar y hacer.

- Pero señor profesor! Tenemos visitas, si sigue con ese comportamiento no me hago responsable de mis acciones y haremos esperar aún más a nuestro canarito especial que abajo nos espera…

- Puede esperar un poco más… no? – le responde él sonriendo seductoramente.

- No… no es de buena educación… apúrate Rick, yo ya estoy casi lista – y poniéndose un jeans y luego las zapatillas queda lista para bajar. – Te veo abajo y date prisa… sino no me haré cargo del exterminio de los lindos canaritos – y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte rumbo a la sala.

- Diablos… qué me ha hecho mujer? – y con esa pregunta en la cabeza y una sonrisa en su corazón comienza a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Minmay había preparado un desayuno abundante, se había esforzado y estaba satisfecha por el resultado… no, no se sentía contrariada por la existencia de esa muchachita que había irrumpido en la vida de Rick, sino todo lo contrario, ella le había devuelto ese brillo especial en sus ojos, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y gozar de la vida y no podía estar menos que agradecida. Rick era la única familia que siempre se había mantenido fiel a ella, pese a todo ella estaba feliz de verlo feliz a él, la relación que a él lo unía iba más allá de una cama.

- Buenos días- la voz de Ayxa la sacó de sus pensamientos giró para verla y se encontró con esa joven increíble, bella, que ahora se había convertido en la dueña del corazón de Rick… y no pude evitar una sonrisa triste al recordar que Ayxa era la hermana de quien fuera su más grande contrincante, parecía ser que las Hayes habían nacido para arrebatarle al hombre que ella amaba.

- Hola Ayxa! Buen día – le contestó con alegría, después de todo la joven le caía bien y había convertido a Rick en la persona que antes había sido mejor dicho en una mejor persona.- vamos siéntate, el desayuno está servido, preparé un poco de fruta picada, yogurt, café y otras cositas…

- Gracias Minmay, no te hubieses preocupado – le contestó Ayxa tomando asiento – disculpa que te hicimos esperar. Dormiste bien? Mejor comenzamos a desayunar, si esperamos a Rick no vamos a empezar nunca.

- Hey! Te escuché Hayes! Que andas diciendo de mí a mis espaldas? – Rick bajaba corriendo las escaleras – Buen día Minmay – le dice mientras le da un beso en la frente – Buen día mi amor – y la besa con pasión en los labios.

- Bueno, bueno… basta de manifestaciones amorosas frente a mi, mejor se las guardan para puertas adentro de su cuarto, si? – la voz pícara de Minmay los interrumpe – vamos a desayunar, que el fin de semana nos está esperando y recién comienza.

- Ah! Me había olvidado de decirte que hoy vendrá Dana con Bowie – le dice Ayxa a Rick mientras se sirve una taza de té verde con pétalos de jazmín, su té preferido.

- Qué suerte! – interrumpe Minmay con auténtica alegría – hace meses que no la vea a esa niña!

- Minmay, hace ya un par de años que ella ha dejado de ser una niña… si la vieras! Es el digno reflejo de sus padres, es toda una guerrera como su madre, y tiene esa calidez especial de su padre.- la mirada de Rick se pierde en el recuerdo de quienes fueron sus amigos, Minmay no puede evitar ver como Ayxa dirige su mirada a su taza de té, sabe lo que siente, conoce esa punzada de dolor al saber que de una u otra manera Rick está pensando en ella.

- Bueno, pero aunque ella se convierta en madre ahora misma yo siempre la voy a ver como una niñita…

- Para ser totalmente honesto, para mí también ella va a ser siempre una niña – Rick sigue con la conversación mientras prepara una tostada con dulce de frambuesa.

- Podríamos ir a acampar al bosque, qué les parece? – pregunta Ayxa como cerrando esa ventana de dudas en su corazón.

- Si! – contesta Minmay como si fuera una niña – sería más que lindo… ya olvidé lo que es ir de campamento!

- RICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! – el grito de Dana llena la casa y prácticamente ensordece a los tres – Llegamos! Hay algo para comer? – dice Dana apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, junto a ella estaba Bowie, siempre silencioso.

- Vamos, tomen asiento que ya traigo las tazas… - dice Minmay mientras se levanta para buscar nuevas tazas para los dos nuevos comensales. Dana se sienta junto a Ayxa y a su lado Bowie toma asiento. Minmay regresa con las tazas y un plato extra de masas y pan.

- Gracias tía! – contesta Dana con un pedazo de pan con mermelada en la boca

- Gracias señora – contesta Bowie sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, pese a todos los años que la conocía, la seguía viendo como una estrella inalcanzable.

- Bowie, Bowie… cuando te vas a acostumbrar a llamarme Minmay… no me hagas sentir más vieja! – la sonrisa encantadora de ella hizo que él se sonrojara.

- Le estaba diciendo a Rick y Minmay de ir a acampar esta noche… les gustaría? – le pregunta Ayxa a los recién llegados.

- Por mí está bien… eso sí… ustedes dos se me comportan debidamente… nada de perturbar la paz nocturna con sus ruidos y risitas… ok? – responde Dana señalando acusadoramente a Rick y a Ayxa.

- Sería lindo – acota Bowie melancólicamente

- Está dicho entonces, esta noche nos vamos de campamento… haremos una fogata y cantaremos en torno a ella… - Afirma Rick con una sonrisa gigante pintada en su rostro… ahí estaba, su familia.

- Ya que estamos todos presentes… tengo que darles una noticia, mejor dicho tenemos que darle una noticia – dice Dana mirando a Bowie y poniéndose seria – en unos días es nuestra graduación, pero ya nos han notificado que estaremos destinados quinceavo escuadrón… nuestra época de diversión ha terminado. Cómo saben estaremos alejados por bastante tiempo debido al traslado – Dana comenzó a revolver su taza de café con un dejo de tristeza, ella quería quedarse en la base para estar cerca de Rick, pero esa designación significaba alejarse por un tiempo indefinido de él nuevamente y eso le dolía mucho.

- Bueno Dana… siempre podremos vernos vía web, no? Además en cuanto pueda viajaré para visitarte… o para llevarte caramelos a la prisión militar! – Rick trataba de levantarle el ánimo a su ahijada.

- Ayxa.. y a ti? A dónde te destinaron? Tú también estás en la academia militar no? – preguntó Minmay

- Si, estoy en la academia militar junto a ellos, somos compañeros – contestó Ayxa.

- Ya te dieron tu asignación? – preguntó Rick

- No.

- Creo que es hora de que se lo digas Ayxa… no puedes seguir esperando más tiempo – le dice Dana pasando su brazo en torno a sus hombros.

- Qué me tienes que decir Ayxa? – le pregunta Rick tomando en sus manos las manos frías de ella.

- Me voy a recibir, pero no me asignarán a ningún escuadrón… descubrieron un detalle que me inhabilita a comenzar con mi servicio militar efectivo…

- Estás enferma amor? Qué tienes? – la interroga Rick evidentemente preocupado.

- No… no estoy enferma… estoy…ay! Rick… cómo te lo digo sin que te espantes. – un largo silencio los tensiona a todos, hasta que suspirando profundamente Ayxa sigue hablando - Estoy embarazada, por eso me dan de baja y no me asignan a ningún escuadrón… y solo me dejan terminar porque quedan unos pocos días.

- EMBARAZADA? – cuestionan a la par Rick y Minmay evidentemente sorprendidos.

Rick suelta sus manos y se levanta de la mesa… un hijo? Un hijo estaba por llegar a su vida… un hijo con Ayxa… pero cómo había sucedido eso?

- Si Rick, embarazada, apenas embarazada pero embarazada y eres quien me embarazó antes de que se te ocurra hacer alguna pregunta imbécil – le responde Ayxa bastante molesta por la reacción de él.

- Bowie, vamos a fuera un rato… tengo ganas de estirar las piernas- Dana y Bowie comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de calle cuando la voz de Rick los detiene.

- Ustedes se quedan… Ayxa, amor… me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa, no era algo que estaba en los planes… bueno en realidad no teníamos ningún plan específico- y sin decir más se acercó a una compungida Ayxa para abrazarla fuerte mientras entre lágrimas le decía – Ayxa… un hijo Ayxa… un bebé mío… te amo linda… te amo! Gracias por este milagro… Gracias!

- Felicidades! Un bebé! Desde ya les digo que quiero ser la madrina de ese niñito – dice Minmay mientras se levanta de su lugar y abraza a la feliz pareja.

-Ah! No! La madrina soy yo… me corresponde después de haber soportado a estos dos durante tanto tiempo… me lo tengo ganado! – replica Dana.

- Je! Je! Yo no tengo problemas… seré el padrino sin lugar a dudas – dice Bowie mientras se sonrie.

- Bueno… en realidad si vas a tener un problema Bowie… deberás ser el padrino de ambos bebés.

- AMBOS? – gritaron todos

- Si – contesta quedamente Ayxa- se nos vienen dos bebés, me lo acaban de confirmar… por eso salí bien temprano esta mañana.

- Seré papá! Y de mellizos! – Rick comenzó a saltar y saltar por toda la sala de la felicidad que sentía en su interior – Dana saltaba con él mientras Minmay no podía salir de su asombro. Bowie se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar canciones de cuna, Minmay se acercó a él y lo acompañó tocando ella también esas canciones y cantando. En esa sala se respiraba la alegría y la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo… el comienzo de nuevas vidas. Ayxa no podía evitar las lágrimas que a sus ojos habían acudido, eran lágrimas de alegría y por primera vez acarició su vientre, en el cual esas dos personitas se estaban gestando

- Acaso estos bebés lograrán que se olvide de ti Lisa Hayes… acaso mis hijos lograrán lo que yo no puedo?

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Dos ángeles en la Tierra**

- Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría… - los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas, Dana estaba a su lado y pasó su mano por la espalda de ese hombre al cual por primera vez veía llorar, y no por Lisa, ni por aquellos que se habían ido.

- Ni yo tampoco… ni yo tampoco! – ella también lloraba, sabía que ese era un momento especial para él, estaba emocionada… feliz por él… apoyaron sus cabezas compartiendo una vista mágica… nada decían, no era necesario, disfrutaban de esa paz. De pronto un grito rompe el encanto y una mujer de negros cabellos y escultural cuerpo se abre paso por entre un grupo de enfermeras que intentaban detenerla y pedirle un autógrafo ambas cosas de manera simultánea.

- RICK! – grita Minmay mientras corre hacia ellos con el séquito de blancas enfermeras tras ella y su staff permanente – Por favor! Dime Rick, están bien? Todos están bien? Dónde están? Salió todo bien? - lo abraza con mucho afecto, mientras Dana se ríe por lo bajo.

- Hola tía – le dice mientras le saluda con un beso y un abrazo.

- Dana, hija… hola querida… qué le pasa a este hombre que está así tan callado… Rick! Cariño! Tenemos que brindar, pero primero quiero verlos… vamos, vamos dónde están? Y Ayxa? – realmente Minmay estaba demasiado acelerada, hablaba y no dejaba de moverse mirando en los alrededores de ellos.

- Minmay – dice Rick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomándola de los hombros – más despacio querida, más despacio… si sigues gritando de esa manera nos van a echar a todos y no quiero irme lejos de ellos… más tranquila, si? Así podremos verlos… vamos, respira, respira profundo… así, así… bien, veo que te estás calmando… si gira sobre tus talones y observas a través de la ventana que está detrás de ti los podrás ver… ahí están Minmay.

En cámara lenta, comienza a darse vuelta y ahí están unos hermosos bebitos de negros cabellos los ojitos cerrados y unas mejillas de manzanas para comérselas a mordiscos… unos bebés de ensueño… al verlos no puede evitar llorar, ahí están esos bebés que son una nueva esperanza y un nuevo comienzo… para ella cada nuevo bebé que nacía en esa golpeada tierra era el inicio de una nueva historia, de un nuevo amanecer, de una nueva oportunidad.

- Rick… - susurra mientras apoya sus manos y su frente en el frío vidrio que la separa de esos ángeles- Rick – vuelve a repetir dejando caer sus lágrimas – son… son…

- Hermoso – completa la frase él acercándose a ella y pasando su brazo a través de sus hombros – Te juro que no lo puedo terminar de procesar, ellos son mis hijos Minmay… MIS HIJOS! – y se abrazan, se abrazan en un infinito abrazo que solo los años y el cariño puede dar – Minmay, apenas Ayxa comenzó con el trabajo de parto te llamé como te había prometido. Acá están Minmay, acá están mis hijos.

- Gracias Rick… gracias por compartir conmigo este momento conmigo… Gracias! – le dice una emocionada Minmay mientras se abraza aún más a ese hombre que pese a todos estos años sigue adorando y queriendo, sus asistentes secan sus lágrimas y se sonríen con ternura.

- Minmay… cómo no compartir este momento contigo, si eres mi familia… y te quiero muchísimo… cómo podría no hacerlo, eh?- y con inmenso cariño estampa un beso en su frente – Vamos a ver a Ayxa? Ya debe de haberse despertado, si? Dana, vamos? De seguro que Ayxa querrá verte, me ha dicho que te extraña… y quiere enterarse de las últimas novedades de la RDF.

- Van a llevar a los bebés? – le pregunta Dana mientras camina junto a Rick y Minmay.

- Si! – contesta emocionado Rick – hoy nos los dan oficialmente, el primer día ha sido de control exhaustivo, cómo Ayxa estuvo en la Tierra durante el bombardeo de Dolza quisieron asegurarse que los bebés no tuvieran ningún tipo de problema… bien ya sabes Dana que el índice de problemas en los bebés luego del ataque se ha incrementado drásticamente… las heridas de esa guerra se verán por muchos pero muchos años más… espero que alguna vez logremos sanarnos totalmente.

- Pero están bien los bebés… no? – pregunta preocupada Minmay.

- Si Minmay, están maravillosamente bien… realmente están muy bien… me han sacado un peso enorme de encima! – al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, golpea suavemente – Ayxa, amor… podemos entrar?- pregunta antes de abrir la puerta.

- Adelante – le contesta ella desde adentro.

- Mira quienes están acá amor – le dice Rick al entrar en la habitación.

- Dana! Minmay! – grita Ayxa levantándose un poco de la cama.

Las mujeres entran atropellando al pobre de Rick quien se queda parado al pie de la cama mientras ellas abrazan con cariño a la joven madre. Ellas hablan juntas en forma simultánea y él las mira y se cuestiona como hacen para entenderse… ese es otro de los grandes misterios de la vida para él.

-Permiso – dice una enfermera entrando – les traigo a dos personitas que quieren ver a sus papás.

Todos quedan en silencio mirando como le dejan los bebés a Ayxa, ella solo tiene ojos para esos dos bebitos que están en sus brazos.

- Rick… - dice Ayxa

- Si amor?

- Están acá... tenemos a nuestros hijos con nosotros – dice ella emocionada

- Si… y mañana estaremos los cuatro en casa! – le contesta él mientras toma al niñito que bostezaba en los brazos de su madre.

- Ya eligieron los nombres? – pregunta Minmay sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bebé que en los brazos de su madre descansa… interiormente se imagina a ella misma con un bebé en brazos y no puede evitar sentir ese vacío que tantas veces la aquejaba, el no tener a nadie que fuera parte de ella, de su historia, de su vida.

Frente a la pregunta Rick y Ayxa se miran sonriendo… y es Rick quien contesta sin dejar de sonreir.

- En realidad si hemos pensado los nombres, pero nosotros estábamos convencidos que venían dos niños… y en el parto nos dan la sorpresa de que en realidad era un parejita… así que aún no nos hemos decidido por el nombre de la bebita, pero sí sabemos el nombre de este hombrecito… él se llama Roy.

- Si… me imaginaba que así ibas a llamarlo, era algo que siempre dijiste, que de tener un hijo hombre su nombre sin lugar a dudas sería Roy… tu hermano debe estar feliz… realmente feliz – le dice Minmay mirándolo tiernamente, ella había visto la transformación de ese hombre, había conocido a quien fuera su mentor y entendía el porqué de la decisión de Rick.

- Yo ya tengo el nombre que quiero para mi hija – comenta por lo bajo Ayxa mientras no le quita los ojos a su hija que se mueve en sus brazos.

- Si amor? Es justo, si yo elegí el nombre de uno me parece que es tu turno elegir el nombre de la niña… cómo quieres ponerle?

- Elizabeth – dice ella sin mirar a nadie, solo a esa beba que abre sus ojitos y la hipnotiza. El silencio se apodera de todos, la tensión se puede sentir, ella, Ayxa, había pronunciado un nombre prohibido. Rick se crispa entero al escucharla… no… no puede ser que quiera llamar a la bebé con ese nombre… en su vida solo hay lugar para una Elizabeth Hayes, no para dos…

- No…- escapa de sus labios sin siquiera él poder contener esa respuesta.

- Minmay, me acompañas a comprar un café? Hace horas que no duermo y necesito cafeína en mi cuerpo – Dana quería salir de la habitación, sabía que Ayxa había tocado un punto sensible en Rick y que de seguro iban a discutir, quería dejarlos solos, no incomodarlos pero Ayxa sin dejar de mirar a su beba la interrumpió.

- No… quiero que se queden, las dos… quiero que Rick diga delante de nosotras porqué no quiere que su hija se llame Elizabeth… ella es mi hija y Elizabeth fue una hermana que nunca conocí porque mi padre no quería que nadie supiera de mi existencia hasta después de su muerte, pues yo era como una mancha en su blanco historial… quiero ponerle ese nombre a mi hija en memoria de esa hermana que tuve y que mi padre no dejó que conociera… quiero que mi hija sea Elizabeth Hayes Hunter y que haga historia como lo hicieron su abuelo y su tía… Por qué te niegas a que recuerde a mi hermana en mi hija? Por qué no quieres que nuestra hija se llama Elizabeth? Vamos Rick… - y levanta su vista para clavar esos ojos brujos en los azules ojos de él, sin poder distinguir cuáles eran los sentimientos que en ellos había- te estamos esperando Rick… Porqué ella no puede llamarse Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter y quiero que los apellidos vayan en ese orden.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él, quien interiormente luchaba por tratar de contener la impotencia carcomía su ser… Porqué? Porqué ella le estaba diciendo eso? Porqué quería ese nombre? Qué pretendía con eso? Mortificarlo por el resto de su existencia recordándole en forma permanente a quien fuera su gran amor? Quería que de esa manera una nueva Lisa Hayes reemplazara en su corazón a aquella que en el frío espacio se encontraba? Buscaba hacerle olvidar a su Lisa? Eso era imposible, aún cuando su hija tuviera el mismo nombre que su Lisa… jamás la olvidaría y por siempre la llevaría grabada en su corazón… al contrario, su hija iba a ser un permanente recordatorio para Ayxa de la hermana ausente que nunca conoció y que le había arrebatado el corazón al hombre que ahora era su hombre…

- No entiendo que buscas Ayxa, pero si eso es lo que quieres que así sea… iré a notificarle a las enfermeras cuáles han sido los nombres que hemos elegido- y dejando al pequeño Roy en la cunita que se encontraba al lado de la cama de la madre sale de esa habitación con los puños crispados y los ojos cargados de lágrimas… lo había logrado, Ayxa una vez más había logrado que todo su dolor aflorara y justo en el momento más feliz de su vida… porqué?

- Enfermera, quiero darle el nombres de mis hijos… el niño se llamará Roy Maximilian Hunter Hayes y la niña Elizabeth María Hayes Hunter – y sin decir nada más se dirige a la puerta del hospital y sale a la calle… a caminar, a perderse entre la gente que caminaba, a convertirse en un anónimo, en un fantasma, como lo había sido desde que Lisa lo dejara.

- No te podré olvidar Lisa, por más que en mi vida esté Ayxa… por más que tenga una hija con tu nombre… no te podré olvidar mi amor.

En el horizonte un sol naranja se pone y dos blancas palomas surcan el cielo… y dos lágrimas caen de sus ojos para perderse en sus manos juntas… y lejos muy lejos de él Lisa siente que se ahoga y un fuerte dolor en el pecho le quita el aliento.

- Rick… que te está pasando mi amor… - y sus lágrimas también se pierden en sus manos apoyadas en su abultado vientre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Tomando las armas**

La vida de regreso a la casa con los mellizos no fue fácil… adaptarse a la existencia de esas personitas exigentes pero dulces demandó de parte de ellos un gran esfuerzos. Tanto Dana como Minmay trataban de ayudarlos en lo que podían y los visitaban lo más seguido que sus agendas se los permitía. La tía Minmay malcriaba a los niñitos, pero especialmente a la niña que era un solcito de ojos azules y negros cabellos, era el fiel reflejo de su padre, mientras que Dana se sintió apegada desde el primer instante a ese muchachito de infinitos ojos verdes. Como se había dicho antes que nacieran Bowie se convirtió en el padrino de esos dos angelitos y el encargado de resguardarlos de las dos alocadas madrinas, lo cual de por sí era una tarea titánica. Eran unos lindos bebés que habían comenzado a descubrir el mundo con sus primeros pasitos. En el patio de la casa los nuevos padres disfrutaban de los niños jugando en la grama… había sido una tarde apacible y tranquila en la que los cuatro disfrutaron de ese remanso de paz. Esa paz familiar fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono en la casa.

- Quédate, voy yo a atender el teléfono – le dice Rick a Ayxa mientras deja en el piso a Elizabeth.

- Ok, trae las mamaderas de los bebés que en un rato el apetito se les va a despertar – le contesta Ayxa tomando a la niña que había comenzado a gatear hacia ella – tanta paz parece mentira – piensa Ayxa mientra la beba le toma sus cabellos y ríe- Qué está haciendo mi linda princesita? Porqué le tiras los cabellos a la mamá, eh? – la beba la mira fijo y ríe, es el fiel reflejo de su padre en todos los sentidos. Un ruido seco y el horizonte se cubre de oscuras naves – Oh Dios mío! Qué es eso? – susurra espantada al ver como el humo comienza a ganar el cielo y el número de extrañas naves se incrementa, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces toma en sus brazos a los dos niños y comienza a correr hacia la casa, los bebés sin entender nada empiezan a llorar fuertemente.

- Ayxa! – grita Rick a su mujer mientras esta corre con sus hijos, el pánico de perder su única familia se apodera de él, calando cada uno de sus huesos, en esos momentos todas las últimas discusiones con Ayxa pasan al pasado, solo le importa que ella esté bien al igual que sus hijos… corre hacia ellos sin poder de quitar la vista al holocausto que en la ciudad se estaba iniciando.- Ayxa, estamos bajo a ataque y de un gran ataque, tenemos que huir de aquí… estamos en peligro – mientras le habla toma en sus brazos la pequeña quien era la que más gritaba – Shhh cariño, vamos Eli, vamos, estás con papá, tranquilízate Eli… shhhh – y como siempre sucedía la niña silenciaba su llanto – eso es Eli, muy bien. – momentáneamente corren a su refugio, no en vano ellos eran sobrevivientes de una guerra terrible, ya en el refugio ambos se miran y quedan en silencio, sin decirlo saben que una nueva guerra se ha iniciado. Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono rompe el silencio reinante

- Si? Dana? Estamos bien hija, por ahora en el refugio… ah, ok… necesito que me digas que es lo que sabes y que tan seria es la situación… oh Dios… no… no otra vez.. no otra vez… oh Dios mío – y sin poder controlarse deja caer el teléfono y tomando a su hija en brazos comienza a llorar y a repetir monótamente – No… no puede ser… no puede ser… no… - su hija se abraza fuertemente al cuello de su padre como queriendo consolarlo, mientras Ayxa toma el teléfono para enterarse de lo que todos sus sentidos le estaban avisando.

- Dana, soy yo Ayxa… están atacando la ciudad Dana… si, ya lo sé… si ya sé que estamos en peligro. Son zentraedis rebeldes? Cómo que no?... Cómo que no saben quienes son los que nos están atacando?... Dios! Es un ataque a escala global? Otra vez?... ya, ok… cuídate amiga, cuídate mucho…te… TUUUUUUUUUUU – ese ruido maldito le indicó que la comunicación había terminado. Ahí estaban nuevamente bajo una amenaza desconocida y proveniente del espacio exterior… ahí estaban nuevamente con el riesgo inminente de dejar de existir. – Rick, amor… RICK! – le grita mientras sacude el hombro, la mirada de él está cargada de desesperación y angustia… puede entenderlo perfectamente pero también sabe que en esos momentos lo que necesitan es frialdad – RICK! Por el amor de Dios! Debemos irnos de aquí, estamos demasiado cerca de la ciudad y según Dana no solo está atacando sino tomando rehenes… no quiero imaginar que es lo que hacen pero debemos salir de acá… Dios! Rick! Actúa como lo que eres… un militar! Acaso te has olvidado que el primer deber es sobrevivir para luego poder resistir? – Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono rompe el monólogo, es Ayxa quien contesta porque Rick sigue en un estado de autismo profundo, en su cabeza todos sus más oscuros temores se están convirtiendo en una horrible realidad… nuevamente debe enfrentarse a la muerte para defender su vida, pero ahora también debe defender la vida de su familia, de sus ángeles y de su mujer… siente un profundo dolor al imaginar a su Dana entrando en combate, un dolor que le perfora el alma y lo llena de vacío.

- Dana? – la voz de Ayxa lo vuelve a la realidad, lentamente se incorpora del piso y comienza a armar algunos bolsos con implementos básicos de supervivencia, en la cuna deja a Elizabeth quien solo atina a tirarle los bracitos pidiendo estar con él – Minmay! Dios donde te encuentras? EN LA CIUDAD?! Sal de ahí cuanto antes! Vente para acá ya mismo… no preguntes Minmay no hay tiempo de nada… HUYE YA MISMO! – y cortó la comunicación – Me alegro que te hayas recuperado al fin! – le dice a Rick con un dejo de reproche en la voz – por un momento pensé en recurrir a electro shock para volverte a la realidad – más ira en su voz.

- No es hora de ironía Ayxa… y deja de reprocharme cosas, tú no has vivido como yo la primera guerra, eras muy niña… y si bien sobreviviste el ataque no entraste en combate como lo hice yo… guarda tus aires de superioridad para otros, no para mí.

- Nuevamente con el cuento del veterano de guerra?

- Nuevamente vamos a pelear por una idiotez y más encima con un ataque en nuestras espaldas?

- Nuevamente vas a querer hacerme sentir como una pendeja?

- BASTA! BASTA! Si quieres discutir lo haremos después, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, ayúdame a armar los bolsos, tenemos que alejarnos.

- Ya… ya… está bien…antes de irnos tenemos que esperar a Minmay, ella viene en camino para acá – y sin decir nada más comenzó ella también a empacar… el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los bebés y el de ellos trabajando a toda máquina. Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio forzado entre ellos.

- Si? – dice Rick – Minmay! Dónde te encuentras? Estás por llegar?... ya deja de llorar, tranquilízate por favor… hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores, acaso te has olvidado de eso? Shhhh tranquila Minmay… tranquila… en unos cuantos minutos estarás acá entre nosotros, en familia y ya veremos como hacemos para escondernos y sobrevivir, pero lo primero es estar juntos… tranquila, si?... ok, ok… nos estamos viendo, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, si? – vuelve a colgar el teléfono, y la ve, atareada con la ropa de los bebés y sus comidas… nuevamente esa sensación de angustia lo invade, teme perderla pero a la vez sabe que ellos no están destinados a estar juntos… sabe que él no es lo que ella realmente necesita y ella no es Lisa, por más que tienen genes compartidos… No… no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, no en ese momento… sin pensarlo dos veces camina lentamente hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda suspirando en su oído – Perdóname… no quise ofenderte ni preocuparte… Minmay está a punto de llegar y me dijo que el desastre es considerable en la ciudad… tengo miedo por Dana, esta es la primera vez que entra en combate realmente… y el pobre de Bowie, nunca entendí porqué se hizo militar…

- Dana y Bowie estarán muy bien, su escuadrón es muy pero muy bueno y han tenido un excelente entrenamiento – le contesta ella mientras gira sobre sí misma para quedar frente a él – Tenemos que irnos? No podemos quedarnos y resistir?

- Ayxa! Cómo puedes decir eso? Ahora no estamos solos, tenemos que pensar en estos niños! – a veces la actitud de ella lo desconcertaba, era tan fría, tan distante, como si esa vida que estaba viviendo no fuera la de ella… como si la presencia de esos dos niños hubiera roto todos sus planes de vida y sus expectativas.

- Lo digo porque ambos somos militares y creo que seríamos más útiles presentándonos como voluntarios, de seguro que somos necesarios… los niños se pueden quedar con Minmay, sé que ella los adora y que los cuidaría con su vida…

- Ayxa… son nuestros hijos… - él la miraba incrédulo… dejar sus hijos para cumplir con el "deber"?

- Rick… lo sé, pero también sé lo que somos… acaso te olvidas de Max y Miriya? Cómo tuvieron que dejar atrás a su hija para cumplir con su deber?

- Y acaso crees que para ellos fue una decisión fácil? Acaso piensas que lo tomaron de un momento para otro? Acaso crees que aún hoy no se preguntan si fue su mejor decisión? Ayxa! Por favor! Qué es lo que te pasa? Acaso no quieres cuidar y proteger a tus hijos?

- Sí… pero a lo mejor los puedo defender y proteger mejor si entro al servicio activo…

Rick solo podía verla… ya no tenía más palabras para decir… el sonido de un auto estacionándose los hizo sobresaltar… y mucho más cuando escucharon los gritos histéricos de Minmay.

- RICKKKKKK!... RIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK… dónde están!

Rick abre la puerta del refugio y sale de él para encontrarse con una Minmay con un gran ataque de histeria, el chofer de su vehículo baja algunos bolsos de ella.

- Señor, me regreso a la ciudad, tengo toda mi familia allá – había lágrimas en sus ojos y mucha, mucha preocupación.

- Deben salir de la ciudad Roger… es urgente que saques a los tuyos de ahí… si no puedes irte más lejos vente a esta casa, si? El refugio les puede servir para afrontar las épocas difíciles que se están acercando.

- Gracias Señor… muchas gracias… cuide mucho a la señorita Minmay… está muy sensible… cuídese señor – y se despide de ellos pensando que es muy probablemente nunca más se volverán a ver, el horror de una nueva guerra ha comenzado…

- Minmay, querida, estás acá con nosotros… cálmate por favor…- Rick la abraza con mucho cariño

- Rick… Rick… no sabes las cosas que están pasando en la ciudad… no sé como pudimos escapar de ese caos… no solo están matando esas máquinas malditas sino también secuestrando personas… es horrible Rick, otra guerra… y estos seres parecen ser más organizados que los zentraedis… otra guerra Rick… otra guerra… que haremos Rick, qué haremos esta vez!

- Vamos adentro Minmay, vamos adentro… es lo primero a realizar… después a pensar a donde iremos y cómo nos iremos… vamos cariño, vamos… - y del brazo la lleva hacia refugio.

Ya adentro mientras Minmay cuida de los bebés y de a rato llora desconsoladamente Rick y Ayxa terminan de empacar, lo último en buscar son su armas… una ultima mirada a todo lo que había sido su rincón en el mundo. Con los bebés en sus brazos Minmay los mira y nota en ellos una tensión creciente, Ayxa tiene una determinación y un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

- Vamos Minmay, es hora de salir de aquí, en breve ellos estarán… y sería bueno poner distancia entre nosotros… vamos Minmay – y tomándola de los hombros comienza a guiarla hacia el exterior donde ya se encontraba Ayxa preparando al móvil.

- Rick! – el grito de ella lo hace correr rápidamente – Están por llegar! Rick apúrate! – al escuchar esas palabras gira hacia Minmay que también las había escuchado… y ahí estaba parada, congelada, estática, lívida… parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol, apenas si la leve respiración agitaba su ropa… y en sus brazos los niños tomándose fuertemente a ella como si supieran el caos que se estaba avecinando.

- Minmay… no, ahora no… nada de ataques de histerismo… no ahora! No me lo vuelvas a hacer Minmay… MINMAY! CORRE! AHORA!- y desenfundando su arma corrió a Ayxa para organizar el escape mientras Minmay también corre hacia el mundo exterior.

- AYXA!

- Vamos Rick, suban al móvil… están sobrevolando la zona, es probable que se detengan acá en el pueblo… es la oportunidad de escapar por el bosque… MINMAY! Por favor! Deja de mirar el cielo y corre! Apúrate! Dios esa mujer es enfermante y en los momentos críticos es peor!

Minmay se dirige hacia el auto con un disparo impacta de lleno en la que era la casa de la familia Hunter-Hayes destruyendo la entrada y todo comenzó a moverse lentamente, y los sonidos dejaron de escucharse… y una vez más como rememorando el día que las cosas entre ellos marcó un punto de inflexión, las miradas de ellos se volvieron a encontrar, había silencio y solo esos ojos fijos en los otros… Rick la estaba llamando hacia él, y en su cabeza lo único que pensaba era en llegar a él… llegar a Rick, no pensar en los disparos que caían por doquier en su entorno… llegar donde Rick, devolver a los bebés a Rick sanos y salvos… y sus labios murmuraban únicamente esa palabra que durante todos esos años la había mantenido con vida… Rick… y las lágrimas sin que ella pudiera controlarlo comenzaron a caer, le nublaban la vista pero podía distinguirlo entre ellas… Rick volvió a murmurar sin saber que estaba gritando su nombre a viva voz, con ansias y desesperación… esos pocos metros que había de distancia le parecieron eternos y los escasos segundos se convirtieron en infinitas horas… hasta que llegó a él y se fundió en sus brazos.

- Rick! – el grito de Axya lo puso en alerta y en el camino divisó la figura de esa extraña máquina que hacia ellos se dirigía…- Es ahora o nunca amor… tu lo sabes… o resistimos acá o parten a buscar un refugio que no sé si existe… Rick, mírame… y no discutas conmigo, no ahora… solo tenemos una chance de salir de esta situación y es si tu te llevas a los niños y Minmay… yo me quedaré como señuelo- los ojos abiertos de él le indicaron que iba a protestar…

- Sube al auto Minmay, asegura a los niños a sus sillas y quédate con ellos – le habla a la mujer que no se despegaba de su pecho, ella así lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de ellos, pese al estado de shock de ella se estaba comportando correctamente, aunque no dejaba de llorar– Ayxa… de acá salimos todos… no te puedo dejar… Ayxa, amor… no me hagas esto, por favor – y sin poder controlarlo él comenzó a llorar, la angustia se apoderó de él y la certeza de que el imperfecto micromundo que había construido junto a ella se estaba desmoronando- Ayxa…

- Shhh tranquilo amor… tranquilo… yo estaré bien… sabes muy bien que sobreviviré a esta… y sabes muy bien que si no me quedo como señuelo es poco probable que logremos escapar y menos con dos bebés y un canarito histérico- mientras hablaba acariciaba con infinita ternura el rostro de ese hombre que había cambiado su mundo, con el que había descubierto el significado de construir una familia- Rick… amor… esto no es un adiós… cuida de los niños, no dejes que se olviden de mí… yo, yo los adoro pero es lo que tenemos que hacer… cuando ustedes estén a salvo yo volveré a las filas de la RDF, es la vocación, es la voz de la conciencia que me reclama que proteja a los míos y la mejor forma que conozco es ésta… Rick… mi amor… nos volveremos a ver… cuídate, y protege a mis hijos- sin decir más lo conduce al móvil en el que tres personas no dejaban de mirarlos… afuera el caos se estaba acercando más y más… con infinito amor estampa un beso en la frente de sus bebés y le deja un abrazo a una atónita Minmay que no logra comprender del todo lo que está pasando

- Canarito mío – le dice con una sonrisa sabiendo que ese sobrenombre ponía nerviosa a Minmay – cuida de Rick y cuida de mis hijos... que yo los cuidaré de la mejor manera que conozco…- Minmay toma sus manos y fija sus azules ojos en los de ella para que Ayxa pueda ver su alma y con una sonrisa triste le habla

- Así lo haré Ayxa, así lo haré… aunque sea con mi vida los protegeré – ambas se vuelven a fundir en un abrazo cuando otro disparo hace diana en la casa… ya están sobre ellos.

- Rick…

- Ayxa ven conmigo… no me dejes mi amor… no me obligues a dejarte…

- Rick… sigue tu camino que yo seguiré el mío… este es nuestro fin como pareja… no no me mires así amor, quiero dejarte completamente libre… Yo… yo te amo pero siento que nuestros caminos toman direcciones diferentes… nos conocimos por una razón, curarnos nuestros corazones… yo te amo y sé que a tu manera también me amas… pero ambos sabemos que no estamos destinados… sigue tu camino Rick, cuida de mis hijos, que cuando esto termine nos volveremos a reunir y ahí veremos que haremos… ahora vete… huye! Escóndete en esos túneles que descubrimos en las últimas vacaciones, desde mi punto de vista es el mejor lugar para protegerse… guardé ropa de invierno porque en la alta montaña los inviernos son demasiado crudos… Cuídate mi amor y cuida de mis solcitos… y nunca olvides que te amo y si lo nuestro no funcionó no fue por falta de cariños y amor, sino porque tu corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona. Te amo…

- Ayxa…

- Qué?

- Yo… a mi manera te he amado… gracias por devolverme esa capacidad… gracias por haberme dado a mis hijos… gracias por haber compartido conmigo tu vida… gracias por haber entendido mi corazón… Te amo linda, aunque mi corazón no sea completamente tuyo… nos volveremos a ver – ambos se funden en un abrazo infinito y por última vez se besan entregando en esa acción todo su ser al otro, toda su pasión, sus deseos de vivir, sus sueños… su vida.

- Vete ya, sino nada valdrá la pena – y así él se subió al móvil para perderse entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa… era un camino secundario, lejos de las rutas principales y bien tapado por el bosque… él lloraba, lloraba por saber que una vez estaba cerrando un capítulo en su vida… lloraba por esa mujer maravillosa que le había dado lo más precioso de su vida que eran sus hijos… lloraba por entender que ella siempre supo que él no había olvidado a Lisa y ese saber la hería… lloraba por él, lloraba por ella… lloraba porque una nueva guerra había comenzado…

- Te amo Rick… - murmura ella mientras con determinación enfrenta a aquellos que podían ir en contra de su familia, no solo está luchando por ella, sino por sus hijos y por Rick… lucha por lo que pudo haber sido y nunca sería… - Te amo.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La resistencia**

La vida después de ese escape casi milagroso no fue fácil… una parte de él le gritaba que retome las armas nuevamente, y la parte paternal le rogaba que se quedara junto a sus hijos que lo necesitaban, sobretodo porque su madre no estaba ahí con ellos… y además estaba Minmay y ahora más que nunca dependía de él, quizás más que sus mellizos quienes adoraban de una manera entrañable a su tía Minmay… Desde su roca preferida el horizonte no podía manifestarse más perfecto, más maravilloso… cómo todo podía ponerse en riesgo nuevamente por una nueva raza que deseaba apoderarse de la Tierra y de sus seres; los pensamientos de Rick lo llevaban a lugares recónditos de su ser y de su esencia, él, el valiente guerrero de la primera guerra Robotech se estaba escondiendo como conejo en un rincón olvidado del planeta tierra, por lejos ese era un lugar muy seguro, la imponente cordillera de los Andes quitaba el aliento hasta los más aguerridos zentraedis, en realidad quitaba el aliento a cualquiera que pudiera apreciar semejante espectáculo natural de belleza y poder… hoy la cordillera se había convertido en su refugio, en su último refugio… acaso entre sus piedras sería capaz de encontrar las respuestas? Desde esa roca suspendida los podía ver, sus mellizos y Minmay jugando mientras el sol comenzaba a jugar a las escondidas entre las cumbres pintando de rosado y naranja las blancas y eternas nieves… una sonrisa cansada y triste se dibujó en sus labios

- Al final tu sueño de una familia conmigo se está haciendo realidad Minmay… no son tus hijos pero pones en ellos la dedicación y la entrega de su madre… ellos no son tu sangre pero estoy seguro que por ellos entregarías tu vida, eso sí cantando – la sonrisa se profundizó en su rostro aún más – Al final terminamos juntos Minmay, la vida nos unió y nos separó de mil maneras pero estamos juntos… si hasta un gato tenemos ahora! Quien lo hubiese pensado el lindo canarito se encariñó con un gatito!... Minmay, mi canarito despistado al parecer los hilos de nuestras vidas están destinados a permanecer de una u otra manera juntos…

Mientras un pensativo Rick los observaba desde lo alto Minmay jugaba con los niños y disfrutaba de cada nueva travesura que ellos aprendían y hacían… desde hacía años no se sentía tan plena y tan feliz, realmente era feliz, aún con ese miedo lacerante en su corazón de ser descubiertos por los Maestros de la Robotecnia… de pasar por la horrible experiencia de tener que reconstruir el planeta una vez más, si es que sobrevivían… sí, era feliz, se sentía plena y dichosa después de todo estaba con Rick y tenía a esos dos solcitos que le llenaban la vida. Ella la gran Minmay, la que motivó y cautivó al mundo y a seres de otras galaxias… ella la famosa e inalcanzable estrella al fin había encontrada la paz y la felicidad en un remoto lugar, alejada de todos los flashes y preguntas estúpidas de los reporteros, se había encontrado con ella misma y su vida había dado un tremendo vuelco… Desde hacía ya seis meses estaba viviendo lo mejor de su existencia y junto al hombre que había amado toda su vida.

Por el olvidado camino un vehículo levanta el polvo asentado… los azules ojos de Rick se fijan en ese punto móvil, sin pensarlo dos veces le hace un gesto a Minmay para que tome los niños y corra al refugio construido… el comienza el descenso… tiene miedo, miedo de que la vida lo sorprenda nuevamente y lo saque de ese vivir tranquilo. Por los binoculares pudo apreciar que el vehículo era terrestre, de todas maneras tenía que estar prevenido…

Ambos llegaron a la cabaña al mismo tiempo, el sucio vehículo y un preocupado Rick, instintivamente Rick apoyó su mano en la culata de su arma, listo para usarla de ser necesario, en estos tiempos violentos y con familia por proteger el estar desprevenido no era un lujo que pudiera darse… la suciedad y la distancia no le permitían ver quienes eran los ocupantes del vehículo, como adivinando sus pensamientos una figura desciende del vehículo y comienza a caminar hacia él, por la forma deduce que es una mujer… ella se saca el casco y las gafas dejando libre su rojizo y largo cabello… no había ninguna duda Ayxa estaba ahí y una vez más pese a todo sintió ese aleteo en su corazón, el aire de Ayxa era sin lugar a dudas muy similar al de Lisa y al verla proyectaba esa imagen amada y no olvidada… sin controlarlo murmuró un Lisa que solo él pudo escuchar… y sin saber exactamente bien porqué no pudo moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba e ir hacia ella que lo miraba entre sorprendida y con un dejo de tristeza… del vehículo otra figura descendió y Rick se percató que ambos estaban vestidos militarmente. Desde el refugio surgió Minmay con un niño tomado de cada mano y todo comenzó a moverse como si estuvieran en cámara lenta…

- Al fin te encuentro Rick Hunter – dijo Ayxa sin abrazarlo, solo mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que le quemaban el alma y le producían corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo… escucharla hablar, con esa voz ronca y sensual le erizaba la piel.

- Ayxa… - solo atinó a decir mientras sus ojos se perdían en esas centellantes esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaban

Minmay mirando la escena no pudo menos que sentir su corazón apretado por un puño de hielo… ella había regresado y si bien no era Lisa, era lo más cercano en todos los planos… los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas como queriendo buscar protección de esos dos intrusos que habían llegado a romper la tranquilidad de su mundo… ya no la reconocían y Minmay sintió que le había ganado una batalla a esa Hayes.

- Rick, te presento a Terry, él es uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón. Logré que me dieran unos días para buscar a mis hijos.

El silencio se adueñó nuevamente de todo el lugar… las miradas se cruzaban haciéndose preguntas calladas y que en realidad no querían respuestas… se palpaba el miedo, se sentía el dolor, se olían los celos. Los ojos de Rick se dirigieron a ese muchacho de la edad de Ayxa que estaba a unos pasos de distancia de ellos… sus negros ojos nada mostraban.

- Teniente, buenas tardes… gracias por acompañar a mi esposa hasta acá – Esposa? Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Si esa tarde sin decirnos nada nos dijimos todo… si en todos estos meses los únicos mensajes que tuve de ellas solo preguntaban por los niños… Esposa? Qué son estos estúpidos celos que estoy sintiendo! Porqué le hago esto a ella? Sabes perfectamente la respuesta Hunter porque ella es lo más cercano a Lisa Hayes que existe sobre el planeta…

- Hunter! Qué diablos estás diciendo? – rayos verdes lo fulminan mientras que el negro de los ojos de Terry se hace aún más profundo y oscuro… Rick se sonríe, sabe sin que nadie le diga nada.

- Tranquila Ayxa, era una broma… van a pasar? – la mira sonriéndole… y le sonríe a ese hombre que tiene el cariño de ella.

Los tres se dirigen a la cabaña y en la puerta una confundida Minmay los recibe junto a los niños, Ayxa al ver a los niños los toma con mucho cariño pero ellos se resisten escondiéndose tras Minmay…

- Ayxa, tranquila… dale tiempos a los niños… - los ojos colmados de lágrimas de ella le tocan el alma… Pero por dentro el miedo la inunda… teme, teme que ella venga a reclamar lo que es suyo… teme que ella le quite a esos niños que se convirtieron en lo principal de su vida… teme que Ayxa, la Hayes de turno con quien tiene que competir le arrebate nuevamente el cariño de ese hombre tan especial… - Dios, que estoy pensando, ella es la madre y si viene por los niños está en su justo derecho… y Rick, no puedo hacer, en realidad Ayxa tampoco puede hacer mucho, Rick pertenece a una sola mujer y vaya ironía esa mujer nunca lo tuvo y se fue de este mundo sin saber que él le entregó por completo su corazón… vaya ironía… vaya triste destino…

-Minmay… Minmay! – la voz de Rick le llega desde lejos a una Minmay que sin despegar los ojos de los niños y Ayxa se encuentra inmersa en sus sentimientos.

- Ah? Sí? Qué pasa? – el sentir la mano de él tocándole su brazo la hace volver al ahora… a una realidad incierta.

- Te estaba hablando pero parece que no me estabas escuchando… qué te pasa? Algún problema? – Si Minmay, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti mi canarito… si al final fuiste la única que invariablemente permaneció a mi lado… - Te sientes bien? Porqué estás llorando?... no linda, no llores…

Desde la sala Ayxa los mira y no puede evitar sonreirse tristemente, y murmurar entre dientes.

- Mierda… el canario se está quedando con todo lo que fue mío…

- Qué dijiste Ayxa? – le pregunta Terry mirando en la misma dirección de la mirada de ella

- Que el canario tomó mi lugar… ni mis hijos me reconocen y ellos están juntos – lo mira fijamente y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios…

- Ya, ya… dijimos que ibas a ser fuerte y que no te ibas a poner triste… así que vamos arriba esos ánimos! Ok? Además cuando le digas el mensaje que viene del alto mando las cosas se van a poner castaño oscuro… y el mundito ideal donde ellos estaban viviendo se les va a pinchar – la sonrisa pícara de él le infunde ánimo, pero por dentro no se siente feliz…

- Terry… realmente crees que me agrada ser portadora de semejantes noticias? Yo lo quiero a Rick, y realmente fue importante en mi vida, al punto que me regaló estas preciosuras… y no quiero dañarlo y por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que mis hijos estén en peligro… vientos de cambio están soplando y la vida serena del canario está por terminar… el Alto Mando no ha sido muy generoso conmigo verdad? Mandarme a ver a mis hijos con la condición que traiga de regreso a la vida al héroe de la primera guerra Robotech y a la musa inspiradora de terrestres y extrarrestres… Dios! Terry! Entiendes lo que significa?

- Eh… no… para ser sincero creo que ambos la están pasando bien y los niños están cuidados… pero en su fuero interno ambos desean volver a esa vida que perteneció a su juventud… tienen ese fuego sagrado, solo se han tomado un receso…

Rick y Minmay se acercan a la joven pareja que jugaba con los niños en el piso de la sala… habían estado hablando y por las miradas supo que ellos hablaban de él y de Minmay… un nudo en el estómago le hizo ver que la vida pacífica que estaban llevando estaba a punto de sufrir un cambio… y el lado indomable de él saltó de regocijo… y el lado paternal de su personalidad temió por la nueva realidad que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

- Se van a quedar verdad? Les pregunto para preparar la cena y también el lugar para dormir – Minmay les habla con una sonrisa en los labios, se comportaba como la dueña de la casa y sin darse cuenta se lo hacía sentir a Ayxa…

- Si Minmay – contesta ella mientras toma en sus brazos a la pequeña Eli, sus ojos eran de un increíble azul profundo- nos vamos a quedar unos días, agradeceré tu hospitalidad y obviamente Terry también lo está… llevamos varios días de viaje, realmente se han ido bien lejos de toda civilización!

El día terminó sin mayores incidentes, la cena se sirvió y Ayxa durmió con sus hijos como tratando de recuperar esos meses que estuvo lejos de ella… durmió pero no descansó, el mensaje del cual era portadora la inquietaba, agrietaba su sueño… era lo correcto? Arriesga su mayor tesoro en esa búsqueda de una solución al nuevo problema que estaba viviendo la tierra… y soñó… y las pesadillas agitaron su dormir.

El sol de la mañana rompió en el horizonte, el despertarse con el calorcito de sus hijos pegados a su cuerpo… eso era lo que más extrañaba de ellos, el saberlo cerca, el sentirlos, el olerlos, el tocarlos… el verlos… lentamente abrió los ojos y unos enigmáticos ojos azules la estaban observando, sentado en el borde de la litera estaba él, el que la hizo vivir lo mejor y lo peor del amor… una sonrisa triste se dibujó en labios de él y se trasladó a sus ojos… se lo veía tan lindo, tan masculino, tan maduro… y como la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron ese calor interno la invadió y su cuerpo recordó sin control la manera en que él la amaba, la forma en que ambos se entregaban sin reservas… no, no podía olvidarlo pero tampoco podía olvidar el dolor de saber que él nunca había sido completamente suyo, que a través de ella le estaba haciendo el amor a otra mujer, a su hermana, a la valiente Lisa Hayes… y eso era un dolor lacerante que le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos y que le daba la fuerza para tratar de olvidarlo, para no desearlo, para no extrañarlo, para no amarlo, para volver a intentar una relación con alguien que la amara a ella y no a la esencia de ella que hacía recordar a otra persona… esos ojos azules despertaban en ella esa tormenta de emociones y temores, una lágrima comenzó a rodar pero no pudo despegarse de esos ojos que como ella estaban llorando. Con una infinita ternura él besó sus ojos y secó esas lágrimas, la abrazó con mucho cariño y sin decir nada le dijo todo con ese gesto.

-Ayxa… que misión tienes que cumplir? Porqué estás acá? Sé que hay algo más allá de ver a tus hijos, lo veo en tus ojos, lo leo en tu cuerpo y me lo dices en tu mirada… y sé que es misión no te deja dormir tranquila, te inquieta, y no confías en los resultados que se pudiera obtener.

- Realmente me conoces Rick, no?

- Más de lo que crees Ayxa… más de lo que te imaginas…

- Rick… yo… Terry…- ella bajó la mirada, qué le iba a decir? Cómo se lo iba a decir? Cómo iba a manejar la situación cuando se lo dijera?... no podía levantar los ojos y reencontrarse con esos lagos profundos llenos de preguntas… pero Rick la conocía y salvó la situación.

- Ayxa, qué te parece si te espero en la cocina con un café bien cargado… Minmay no se va a levantar hasta dentro de un largo rato y los mellizos igual… Terry está durmiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace siglos… definitivamente este es el mejor momento para que hablemos – dándole un beso afectuoso y fraterno en la mejilla salió de la habitación de los niños, en el marco de la puerta giró para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada – te espero, no tardes – y salió de su campo visual… a los minutos el olor a café a recién hecho hizo que desechara todo su cansancio y se cargara de energía para dar el siguiente paso en su misión.

Al cabo de unos minutos y arrastrando los pies Ayxa apareció en la cocina, al verla Rick no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica, se la veía tan niña de esa manera, Minmay le había prestado uno de sus pijamas rosa y lucía una coleta desaliñada.

-Diablos, necesito una carga de café urgente! No logro abrir del todo los ojos!

- Te dije que dormir con los niños no era buena idea… se mueven bastante en la noche – le dice Rick mientras pone delante de ella una humeante taza de café.

- No Rick… bien sabe que no son ellos los que me mantuvieron inquieta en el sueño…

-Nos extrañaste? – él se sienta a su lado con su propia taza de café.

- Mucho, tuve mucho miedo de no volver a verlos… no sabes lo relajada que me hiciste sentir cuando me avisaste que estaban bien… - ella lo mira con una sonrisa triste… el tiempo posterior al ataque había sido una tortura para ella… la incertidumbre de no saber si se habían salvado le ahogaban la alegría se saber que había sobrevivido.

- Yo también tuve mucho miedo de perderte Ayxa… pánico y cargo de conciencia por haberte dejado sola en esa batalla… - él pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó – pero a su vez siempre supe que ibas a sobrevivir y que nos iba a reencontrar, el gen Hayes late con fuerza en ti preciosa…

- Rick… gracias… gracias por cuidarme y cuidar de mis hijos… gracias por confiar en mí, no sabes lo importante que ha sido y que es saber que siempre cuento con tu confianza y tu apoyo, aún cuando no estés totalmente de acuerdo con mis decisiones…

- Quién es Terry en tu vida Ayxa? – sorbió un poco del café y la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta sincera de quien fuera su mujer.

- Es quien me está ayudando a olvidarte… me hiciste la pregunta sin anestesia!

- Ya me conoces Hayes… para que dar rodeos… después de todo he aprendido algo en todos estos años…

-JA! Estás envejeciendo Hunter!

-Era hora que madurara, no te parece? – se quedaron mirándose, riéndose – Bien, porqué has venido Ayxa… no dilatemos más tiempo aquello que no te deja tranquila.

- Definitivamente no estás perdiendo el tiempo…

- No… he perdido siempre el tiempo y ahora aprendí que dilatar o dejar pasar el tiempo en realidad no soluciona el problema..

- Tengo que llevarlos de regreso a la vida, tanto a ti como a Minmay… ambos son necesarios. Ustedes dos son un ícono de la primera guerra y en estos momentos se necesita re-energizar al planeta tierra, y el alto mando piensa que ustedes son los personajes ideales para levantar nuevamente la bandera de la lucha contra los nuevos invasores. Necesitamos de ustedes, necesitamos de su luz… - Rick bajó la mirada a su taza de café, lo había presentido, había sentido que su pacífica existencia lejos del mundo estaba por cambiar… Ayxa pasó sus manos por la espalda de él, por sus hombros… no decía nada pero todo le decía con sus gestos, estaba ahí junto a él apoyándolo en un momento crítico, había huido para proteger a sus hijos y ahora tenía que volver para responder a quienes de una u otra manera habían impedido su retorno a las armas…

- El canarito deberá volver a las luces… sé que ella lo está extrañando – alza sus ojos y gira sobre si mismo para encontrarse frente a frente con Ayxa y una sonrisa traviesa desconcierta a Ayxa – irónico, viniste a buscar al canario! Tanto tiempo deseando que se calle y ahora que se calló te mandan a ti para resucitarla! No te preocupes te regalaré unos tapones de oído para que no te torture demasiado!- y sin pensarlo se abrazaron intensamente.

- Rick… no te he dicho todo aún… ellos quieren que vuelvas pero no te darán rango alguno, quieren que regreses pero para guiar la resistencia civil… no serás un militar, sino un civil con conocimientos militares responsable de guiar a los civiles en esta lucha. Sé que es injusto Rick, pero el alto mando te necesita en esa función. A lo más te ayudarán con armamento y algún tipo de soporte técnico.

- De qué mierda me estás hablando Ayxa? Volver al servicio activo pero como civil? Qué está pasando con el Alto Mando?

- Las cosas se le están saliendo de control y no dan abasto, pero a su vez están todos demasiado divididos y las acciones son por demás de confusa. Dana está teniendo grandes problemas, bueno en realidad eso no es nada nuevo, ella siempre tiene problemas con los jerarcas. Falta un líder, falta una luz de esperanza nosotros como militares hacemos lo que podemos pero estamos muy mal dirigidos… por eso no te quieren en las filas serías una gran amenaza para todos ellos y por nada del mundo quieren perder aquello que han conseguido… no te dejarán volver a ser militar por nada del mundo, pero el pueblo te necesita, necesita un líder, necesita una guía y existe una sola persona capaz de liderar eso… hay muchos civiles ex militares que te están esperando… por favor regresa conmigo.

- Y los mellizos? Los expondremos al peligro? Crees que eso es justo? – había sombras en sus ojos, dudas, miedos, temores… enojo, enfado, frustración.

- Si no hacemos esto no habrá nada que dejarles ni a ellos ni a nadie.

- Está bien Ayxa… regresaremos, pero lo hago por mis hijos… y por darles la oportunidad de un mundo mejor a ellos… una esperanza.

El sol había salido por completo y los descubre a ellos abrazados y ambos pensando en el nuevo comienzo de su vida que tomará a partir de ese momento…

- Asumiré el rol, lideraré la resistencia, organizaré a las personas para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo… pero que el alto mando no se equivoque, yo no soy su juguete, y si salimos de esta haré lo imposible para deshacernos de esa lacra que ni siquiera sabe conducirnos… el camino de la resistencia ha comenzado

….

En un lugar lejano de la estepa siberiana una casa perdida mantiene las luces encendidas, desde las ventanas apenas cubiertas por tenues cortinas de encaje un espectador podía disfrutar de una escena muy cálida, frente a una chimenea encendida que combatía el inclemente frío un padre jugaba con sus hijos, una niña de azules ojos y ensortijados cabellos negros y un niño de lindos y profundos ojos verdes con cabellos color castaño rojizo… daba gusto ver sus juegos, el rodar por la alfombra mientras el fuego chispeaba… era como una imagen sacada de un cuento, sin embargo solo era un remanso de paz en una sangrienta guerra, la idílica imagen se veía contenida y protegida por una feroz guardia que rodeaba la casa… sí adentro había paz pero afuera se podía ver que se estaba viviendo una guerra.

-Vamos Rick, es la hora de la cena y los chicos tienen que ir a acostarse… cada vez que vienes a verlos pones de cabeza los horarios! Y después no logramos volverlos a la normalidad en semanas! – una amable señora de redondas y rosadas mejillas lo retaba con un gran cariño en su voz… ese hombre era muy parecido a su hijo, el que había muerto en la primera guerra… ese hombre le estaba dando la esperanza de poder ver crecer a sus nietos en libertad y quien sabe hasta de rescatar a su hija de las garras de los Maestros de la Robotechnia.

- Ivana! No me retes! Hace tantas semanas que no los veía que tengo que malcriarlos y estar con ellos lo más que pueda, antes de que la vida real reclame nuevamente mi presencia… además que tanto daño le puedo hacer a estos dos terremotos! – y diciendo eso se abalanzó sobre los dos niños que lo estaban mirando fijo… y rodaron por la alfombra esponjosa, en la casa todo era risas y alegría… era una luz de esperanza frente a un devastado mundo – Roy! Beth! El monstruo de las cosquillas los persigue! – los niños se pararon y comenzaron a correr en torno al gran sillón mientras un Rick todo encorvado y rengueante los perseguía como si fuera un monstruo escapado de algunas de esas viejas películas que los Yakolev disfrutaban tanto… y ahí estaban los tres bajo la atenta mirada de Ivana que no paraba de reír.

-Hunter! O debe decir el monstruo de las cosquillas – Yakolev, el viejo Yakolev entró a la estancia trayendo consigo un intenso frío y una gruesa capa de nieve encima de sus gruesas ropas.

- Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no puedes entrar así a la casa! Es como si no me escucharas! Hace 40 años que vengo repitiendo lo mismo, sacúdete la nieve en el porche, pero no, tienes que entrar con todo eso y ensuciar todo… claro, como tú no limpias y solo te dedicas a ensuciar … algún día, algún día… - la risa de los Hunter la hizo detenerse, tanto Rick como los niños no paraban de reírse por la cómica escena, allí estaban sus nietos del cariño disfrutando de la clásica escena… y su esposo mirándola con ojos de culpable y también risueño, era como un paso de comedia que se repetía diariamente y repetidamente… - Basta los 4, yo me voy a encargarme de la cena, en 15 minutos los quiero a todos en el comedor… niños ya vayan a ponerse la ropa de dormir, luego de la cena nada de mirar películas de terror que después no nos dejan dormir a nadie… vamos, vamos, todos manos a la obra! – los niños salieron corrieron a sus habitaciones, cuando Ivana se ponía seria lo mejor era hacerle caso y rápidamente… Hunter se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y a su lado Yakolev para sacarse el frío exterior que había invadido su interior.

- Parece increíble que lejos de la fría Siberia el mundo esté colapsando… - Rick hablaba sin mirar al viejo que intentaba calentar sus manos acercándolas al fuego… el frío afuera era realmente intenso.- Hace unos días que he llegado y me resultan tan escasos, mañana tengo que retornar para seguir con esta lucha que parece estancada.

- La culpa la tiene el alto mando… si usaran dos neuronas esto no sería así, pero bueno ya sabemos que cuando los burócratas llegan al poder es más difícil sacarlos que organizar un comité de bienvenida al aire libre en la estepa…

- Lo sé Yakolev… están sacrificando a los soldados como si fueran de plomo y esto una guerra de juguete… menos mal que Dana está en un buen escuadrón y que como digna ahijada mía pocas veces le hace caso… bueno en realidad nunca obedece las órdenes.

- Y sí, todavía hay algunos cerebros en las fuerzas… menos mal que nosotros tenemos a los de mayor capacidad neuronal con nosotros… eso nos da una ventaja considerable respecto a la Cruz del Sur… te digo que estos jerarcas nos van a crucificar.

- No si está en nuestras manos Yakolev… no si está en nuestras manos… mi gente no será carne de cañón de estos imbéciles…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Adiós mi amor… **

- Dana… no lo puedo creer mi pequeña… - las lágrima de Rick inundaban sus azules ojos velando levemente.

- Rick… no te pongas así… además no me iré sola ni esto es una despedida para siempre, trataremos de evitar el daño que provocamos, encontrar una solución a este gran lío – ella también estaba emocionada, y su voz evidenciaban esos nervios… - Ven con nosotros, aún estás a tiempo…

- Dana, cariño… tú más que nadie sabe que eso no es posible, cuando asumí organizar la resistencia lo hice de verdad y hasta las últimas consecuencias, no puedo irme ahora sabiendo que si ustedes fallan la Tierra se encontrará nuevamente en el borde del abismo… sencillamente no puedo – no pudo seguir hablando, Ayxa apareció bajando de la nave de los Maestros de la Robotecnia con los niños y Terry a su lado.

- Papi! – gritaron a dúo mientras corrían a sus brazos emocionados, estaban tan grandes ya esos angelitos, al verlos toda la amargura de la partida se borró rápidamente al menos mientras sentía en sus brazos a sus hijos.

- Te extrañamos papi – le dice la pequeña mientras Roy se abraza con fuerza a su cuello. Todos los presentes sonríen al ver la escena, son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen tener esperanza y seguir en la lucha.

- Hola mis chiquitos… qué alegría volver a verlos! Cómo les extrañé! – la alegría de él era evidente al levantar la mirada se cruza con los verdes ojos de Ayxa observando el momento íntimo entre sus hijos y su padre – Hola Ayxa, cómo has estado?

- Hola Rick – le contesta ella con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y aún sintiendo esas cosquillas en su interior cuando los ojos de él no se despegan de sus ojos.

- Rick, como estás? – le dice Terry, sintiendo una punzada de celos presintiendo las emociones que a Ayxa la embargaban. Sin dejar a sus hijos Rick extiende su mano derecha para saludarlo, a lo largo de todos esos meses le tomó cariño a aquel que ocupaba el corazón de Ayxa y que además cuidaba de sus hijos con mucho afecto y dedicación. Se tienen ambos una sincera admiración.

- Papi! – la voz suave de su niña interrumpe los saludos – ya nos vamos a la casa?

- Si mi chiquita – le contesta mientras baja a ambos.

- Y la tía Minmay va a estar? – pregunta su hijo.

- Si Roy, Minmay estará…

- YUPI! Vamos a cantar y bailar con ella! – y los dos se toman de la mano y comienzan a saltar con mucha alegría.

- Bueno, bueno… hora de ir para la casa así preparamos la cena, sino nuestros invitados no tendrán nada para comer! Dana, por favor dile a Bowie y a Zor que los espero… Ayxa, Terry, van a venir a cenar, no?

- Si Rick, ahí estaremos… nos vemos esta noche, vale? – se despide de él con un beso, mientras Terry golpea su hombro… luego ambos se pierden en la oscuridad de la nave y Rick los sigue con la mirada…. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Dana lo abraza con fuerza y comienza a hablare

- Rick… qué haré lejos de ti? Quién te cuidará?... De verdad, ven con nosotros, deja todo y ven con nosotros…

- Dana… mi pequeña Dana… qué grande estás! Cuánto has crecido en los últimos años… es increíble mi Dana… Recuérdalo por favor, si la vuelves a ver dile aquello que yo nunca le dije… dile que la amo y que siempre la amaré… que pese a todos estos años y las experiencias vividas ella ha sido y será la única luz que guía mi camino… no te olvides, eh? Y tráela de vuelta, no sé cuanto tiempo más podré estar sin ella… sin secarme por dentro…

- Lo haré Rick… lo haré…

- PAPÁ!

- Vete, tus hijos están realmente inquietos hoy…- ella lo besa con cariño en las mejillas

- Te veo esta noche Dana… y que Zor venga a despedirse sino no le entrego tu mano.

Toma a sus hijos de la mano y comienza a caminar hacia su vehículo, el comienzo del fin de un nuevo capítulo de su vida se está acercando y lo sabía, lo sentía y nuevamente la guerra marcaba el devenir de su existencia. Una vez más las personas más importantes de su existencia estaban por alejarse de su vida, pero esta vez él no estaba inconciente, todo lo contrario… pero el deber era aún más fuerte que sus deseos de irse… no, no podía irse, tenía que quedarse en la Tierra para organizar la defensa frente a la nueva amenaza que más temprano que tarde llegaría, si una nueva guerra por la superviviencia se avecinaba y deberían prepararse, a diferencia de las dos guerras anteriores esta vez estarían preparados, y defenderían la Tierra con uñas y dientes… y por sobre todas las cosas no podría irse nunca porque ella podría regresar y quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. El camino a la casa estuvo tranquilo, y divertido por las travesuras y los nuevos descubrimientos de los mellizos, era increíble como esas dos personitas todos los días aprendían algo nuevo. Al llegar a la casa Minmay los estaba esperando en el porche, sentada en una hamaca y tomando una limonada, desde hacía un rato ya los estaba esperando. La cena estaba prácticamente lista, solo faltaban los últimos detalles.

- TIA! – gritaron los mellizos y corrieron a sus brazos ni bien Rick los liberó de las sillitas.

- Hola mis chiquitos! Qué alegría volver a verlos! Pero como han crecido! – mientras les hablaba no paraba de besarlos – Hola Rick! Dale, vamos al patio que dejé todo listo para que los niños jueguen y tu prepares el asado.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente… ella, la que siempre había estado a su lado en todo momento… ella la que lo había amado de manera incondicional todos estos años… ella también se iba a ir… entró sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mientras pensaba como en las próximas horas su vida nuevamente iba a cambiar drásticamente.

En el patio trasero Minmay jugaba con los niños, el comenzó a preparar el fuego mientras condimentaba las carnes… y entre las llamas vio retazos de un pasado cercano, vio el momento en que se produjo el quiebre con Minmay…

….

- Estás seguro que es lo mejor Rick? – le preguntó ella abrazada a él, su piel desnuda lo cautivaba y entendía como el tiempo la había mejorado.

- En realidad no lo sé Minmay, pero la verdad es que no nos dan muchas opciones… o nos vamos por las buenas o nos vienen a buscar por las malas… - ella se acurrucó aún más a él y suspiró sobre su pecho

- Por un lado me siento triste de abandonar esto que hemos construido… pero una parte de mí me dice que en realidad solo hemos vivido un sueño, un respiro en nuestras vidas, algo que nos permitió re-energizarnos para seguir adelante… estoy emocionada de volver a cantar, de dar recitales… la emoción que siento cuando el telón se abre y el público se aparece frente a mí es algo mágico e inigualable… Pero a su vez pienso en los niños es peligroso, los pondremos en peligro… y pienso en ti… y pienso en nosotros, todo cambiará Rick, otra vez nos volveremos a separar… - una lágrima de ella rodó por su pecho desnudo, esa lágrima le quemaba

- Así es Minmay, una vez más nos separaremos… pero ambos estamos mucho más maduros que la última vez… y como lo dijiste ambos sabíamos que lo que teníamos era algo por una estación, no para toda la vía… lo supimos desde el principio.

….

-Rick?

- Si Minmay – le responde volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- Te pregunté si querías algún refresco… - le vuelve a preguntar ella preguntándose en que estaba pensando ese hombre que había sido todo en su vida…

- Ok… gracias- ella se va, desaparece de su mirada… y recuerda, recuerda el momento en que ambos efectivamente se separaron

….

- Dana! Por el amor de Dios que me estás diciendo!

- Rick, por favor… cálmate… ella está bien, no lo harán nada.

- Acaso estás ahí con ella para cuidarla? Eh? – él la miraba con unos ojos que mostraban toda su frustración y enojo.

- No Rick… no estoy ahí con ella… pero sé perfectamente que para ellos la música forma parte de su existencia, es algo que los define y marca la pauta de su diario vivir… no le harán nada…

- No Dana… sabes muy bien que no debería ser así… cómo pudo ser que la dejen tomar de rehén… cómo Dana!? Cómo pudieron permitir que se la llevaran!

- Rick… ella se ofreció de voluntaria… imagínatela como un neo caballo de Troya… fue una operación planeada, el Alto Mando pensó que… - no pudo terminar de hablar el grito de Rick la interrumpió

- QUÉ? Qué estaba planeado? Cómo alguien se le puedo ocurrir que arriesgar la vida de esa mujer es una buena idea!? Por favor!

- No podemos hacer nada Rick, excepto desearle que todo salga bien…

….

- Y te fue muy bien Minmay… encontraste en ellos algo que te había sido esquivo acá en la Tierra, te enamoraste y Thiago se enamoró de ti. Parece mentira Dana está con Zor y tú Minmay con Thiago… bueno no nos olvidemos de Bowie y Música! Agradezco al destino que hayas encontrado el amor que en mí no hallaste…- mientras pensaba controlaba las brasas y observaba a sus hijos. Ella volvió trayendo los refrescos para él y los niños y una limonada para ella.

- Cómo marcha todo Rick? – le pregunta ella acercándole el refresco.

- Casi listo, en unos instantes te pediré que me traigas la carne – la mira y le sonríe y no puede evitar sentirse triste.

- Está todo bien Rick? – ella se sienta a su lado.

- Te digo la verdad? No Minmay… logramos sobrevivir a esta guerra, pero todos ustedes se van a ir… todos… y lo peor es que su destino es tan incierto como el mío… cómo puedo estar bien Minmay si vuelvo a quedarme solo. No Minmay, no todo está bien ni yo estoy bien.

Ella lo abrazó con el alma, deseando que la honda tristeza que en sus ojos se dibujaban se esfumara… pese a tener a Traigo en su vida y estar enamorada de él siempre Rick significaría algo importante para ella y nunca lo iba a olvidar, no podía olvidar como la hacía sentir cuando la besaba, le hacía el amor o simplemente cuando esos ojos azules se clavaban en sus ojos…

- Rick, cariño… de verdad, porqué no vienes con nosotros…

- Porque bien sabes que no puedo Minmay, asumí una responsabilidad… no puedo irme sabiendo que la Tierra nuevamente será invadida y por una raza aún peor que los maestros y los zentraedis… No puedo Minmay, no me lo perdonaría… además nada garantiza que su misión tenga éxito, interiormente pienso que se van a cruzar en el hiperespacio… - ella acarició sus brazos con ternura y sus ojos se nublaron…

- Además aún tienes la esperanza de que ella vuelva… aún esperas que la gran Lisa Hayes regrese… esa es la razón fundamental por la cual no partes junto a la familia que has logrado formar… es por eso que te quedas sabiendo que arriesgas tu vida en el intento… ni nuestra idea ni la tuya tienen muchas chances de resultar, pero todos estamos haciendo lo que consideramos correcto, otra guerra en la Tierra no sería soportada y correríamos grandes riesgos de desaparecer como raza… estoy de acuerdo en enfrentar al enemigo afuera, lejos de nuestro planeta y así darle una oportunidad a los que se queda…

- Y yo creo que debo quedarme para cuidar y organizar a quienes no tienen la oportunidad de elegir… a los que nadie consulta y deben quedarse aquí sin saber que en cualquier momento la gran espada de Damocles caerá sobre sus cabezas sin ninguna compasión… y sí Minmay, también me quedo para esperar que algún día ella regrese… si te llegas a cruzar con ella dile que la estoy esperando- el sonido del timbre les indica que alguien ha llegado, ambos se quedan mirando sin decirse nada… ya no hay nada más que decirse, las cartas han sido echadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dana, Zor, Thiago, Ayxa y Terry llegan al patio, minutos más tarde Música y Bowie se unen al grupo… esa era la última cena todos juntos… su pequeña gran familia como Rick la llamaba estaba a punto de desintegrarse…

- Todo ha sido una burbuja… un sueño… la vida me dejó disfrutar por un tiempo como hace ya años atrás, el sentir y gozar de una familia… y la vida nuevamente me la arrebata, y me deja sin nada… me deja las manos vacías y el corazón cargado de dolor… cuanta ausencia seré capaz de soportar, si esta vez ni siquiera Minmay se quedará a mi lado… Los mira a todos ellos como hablan de la futura misión y no puede evitar pensar como habían sido los meses previos a la misión pionero de Lisa… y se la imaginó reunida con Max y Miriya pensando en los últimos detalles. – Lisa – susurra con la copa de vino tinto en los labios y bebe un gran trago tratando de borrar con el sabor a uva madura y tanino las huellas de dolor que aparecen con solo murmurar su nombre. Zor le acerca, y Rick baja los ojos, sabe que nuevamente intentarán convencerlos de ir con ellos.

- Rick – le dice Zor mientras acaricia el cabello ensortijado de la pequeña Elizabeth – estás a tiempo aún, tienes que venir.

- No Zor… ustedes tienen su misión, yo tengo la mía… y ambas son necesarias… te agradezco tu preocupación pero no, gracias.

- Hasta último momento intentaremos llevarte con nosotros Rick… espero que no te enoje nuestra insistencia – la monótona voz de Zor ocultaba todas posibles emociones que pudiera tener, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo que sentía, y por Rick sentía una gran admiración y un gran cariño.

- En estos meses te has convertido en un amigo para mi Zor… pero quiero pedirte algo, cuida mucho de mi Dana, protégela de sus locos impulsos y ámala con locura, esa chica se merece lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Eso haré Rick… eso haré… no te preocupes.

La noche poco a poco tocó con sus dedos de estrellas a los invitados, y el cansancio de los preparativos de la gran expedición comenzó a evidenciarse… esa noche se quedaron en la casa de Rick que en cierta manera era un poco la casa de todos… era su manera de despedirse de lo que había sido su vida, su existencia, su historia ya que estaban por iniciar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

Los días posterior a esa última cena fueron demasiado ajetreados para volver a verse todos juntos, trataban de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible pero todos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir y los tiempos en que no trabajaban descansaban… y el día D llegó, y ahí estaba un cansado Rick que en esa semana parecía haber envejecido 10 años con ojos enrojecidos y una triste sonrisa pintada en el rostro… junto a él otros estaban despidiendo a sus seres queridos sabiendo que muy probablemente jamás volvieran a verse. En sus brazos estaban Dana y Minmay que no podían contener las lágrimas y que hasta último momento intentaron convencerlo de irse con ellos, cerca Thiago y Zor trataban de calmarlas y a unos pasos Ayxa con Roy en brazos y Terry con Elizabeth observaban la escena. Lentamente se fueron acercando y Rick tomó en brazos a sus dos hijos, en esos momentos se quebró, todo le podía faltar, pero sus hijos… sus hijos eran su vida… y lloró, lloró al sentir las lágrimas tibias de ellos en su cuello y la tristeza de su llanto… lloró porque ya no tendría que correr para consolar a Elizabeth por una pesadilla… lloró porque no podría regalarle a Roy la bufanda de piloto que había pasado de su padre a Roy y de Roy a él… lloró, lloró por todo aquello que no viviría… lloró al pensar que los niños lentamente se irían olvidando de él siendo reemplazado por el papi Terry como llamaban al esposo de Ayxa…

Un nudo en el estómago le quitaba el aliento a Ayxa, se puso completamente pálida y sin saber cómo ni con que fuerzas se acercó a Rick y a sus hijos y se fundió con ellos en un abrazo sin comienzo ni final

- Siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón Rick… - le susurró al oído sabiendo que solo él podía escucharla – Adiós mi amor, cuida de nuestros hijos – y dándole un beso en la frente a los tres corre al interior de la gran nave sin parar de llorar.

- Cuida de los niños Rick… y cuídate tú, nada de actos heroicos ahora ellos solo te tienen a ti… y no dejes que se olviden de nosotros. – Abrazó a Rick que aún no entendía cabalmente que era lo que estaba sucediendo y dejó en los niños un beso y él también partió siguiendo los pasos de Ayxa.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Zor – que los dioses bendigan tu existencia y la de estos niños… y que seamos nosotros quienes se enfrenten a los invids para evitar que ellos lleguen a este maravilloso planeta. Ha sido un gran honor conocerte Rick Hunter.

- Nos volveremos a ver Hunter… y te prometo algo, cuando Minmay y yo tengamos un hijo le pondré tu nombre… Hasta siempre Hunter – Thiago se despidió y sintió como Minmay temblaba entre sus brazos, sabía que ese momento era crítico para ella porque definitivamente decía adiós a todo lo que había sido su vida.

- No sé que decirte que no te haya dicho antes Rick… por lo que más quiera cuídate, quiero verte aquí cuando regresemos… y quiero ver a mis niños sanos y salvos… espéranos de la misma manera que estás esperando a Lisa… con la misma esperanza y con los mismos sueños – no pudo seguir hablando, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Thiago y ahogó sus lágrimas en él.

- Tu también cuídate mucho y cuida a la pequeña familia que viaja contigo… por favor, cuida de Ayxa y también de Dana, necesitarán de alguien que les haga recordar lo que tienen acá… de esa belleza azul suspendida en el negro cosmos… cuida de los muchachos también… y sigue siendo ese faro de guía para todos los que se embarcan en esta expedición… sigue brillando… y tú mi hija del corazón – le habla directamente a una llorosa Dana parada a unos pocos pasos frente a él – sé feliz, y vuelvan… que acá los estaré esperando, vuelve a mí y si puedes trae a tus padres contigo, dile que los extraño mucho… vuelve y tráeme de regreso mi corazón… Ahora ve niña, ve y conquista el universo.

- Te quiero Rick… - susurra ella entre lágrimas – eres el mejor padre que he conocido y serás un padre maravillo con esos dos terremotos…

- Adiós hija, bendiciones para tu existencia- le deja un beso en la frente.

- Hasta pronto Rick… volveré

El resto sucedió en cámara lenta… ellos se fueron y todos los que partían también dejaron a sus llorosas familias… a la media hora el conteo final se inició y la gran nave inició la secuencia de despegue. Los mellizos aún llorosos observaron como la gran mole comenzó a elevarse cada vez más hasta no ser nada más que un punto negro y luego desaparecer… la gente poco a poco comenzó a dejar el lugar, pero él se quedó, se quedó con sus hijos hasta que fue imposible ver nada, excepto un increíble cielo azul…

- Adiós… a todos y vuelvan pronto- y sin saber bien porqué lo dijo – Adiós mi amor.

….

Lejos, muy lejos en el espacio profundo la Capitana Lisa Hayes daba una orden inmensamente esperada por muchos… en su cara el paso de los años comenzaba a marcarse pero aún irradiaba esa increíble belleza y serenidad que la hacía parecerse más a una estatua clásica que a una persona… la Reina de Hielo lo había decidido, había escuchado la voz del consejo, pero por sobre todas las cosas había escuchado la voz de su corazón.

- Señores, volvemos a la Tierra. Tripulación realice todos los preparativos a las 1400 de mañana iniciaremos el regreso – nadie escuchó lo que dijo después, estaban todos festejando el regreso – espérame un poco más Rick, estoy regresando… pero tengo miedo, temo de no encontrarte y más temo por encontrarte…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Punto Reflex: el principio del fin**

(con la colaboración de mi amigo Silvestre)

-Dios! Necesito un hacha, urgente… o una pared donde descargar esta furia- el general Hunter no puede esconder la ira de sus ojos y sus palabras así lo demuestran… mientras recorre ese interminable pasillo rumbo a su oficina el taconeo de sus zapatos y sus palabras rompen el silencio del piso – cómo los detesto! No puedo ser, sencillamente no puede ser que pese a todas las desgracias, pese a toda las pérdidas que hemos tenido sigan siendo tan incapaces, si tan solo… si tan solo lograran comprender y entender que allá afuera las cosas nunca son como ellos lo piensan… DIOS! Y me echan en cara que solo soy general de la guardia civil, que no estoy en el servicio activo y que nunca lo volveré a estar… imbéciles! Ellos no merecen las estrellas que cuelgan de sus solapas y mi guardia civil es un millón de veces más efectiva que tus planes faraónicos… esta guerra no la vamos a ganar como ellos lo están planeado… no sabemos a quienes nos enfrentamos y nuestras armas… nuestras arman han quedado obsoletas. Mi guardia civil vale su peso en oro y son ellos quienes están dando la cara y dolores de cabeza a esos bichos raros- entrando a su oficina tira con brusquedad y enojo su gorra mientras toma el teléfono y comienza a discar con desesperación

- Taller de reparaciones Yakolev – una voz con fuerte entonación rusa le contesta desde el otro lado de la línea, es Boris Yakolev un veterano de las guerras Robotech, un cuasi ingeniero pero el que más sabe de la protocultura y de SDF-1 después de Lang.

- Habla Hunter, Yakolev – le contesta sin ningún saludo previo, dándole a entender que la situación es realmente crítica… - Yakolev, salgo de una reunión con el alto mando y he tomado una decisión que puede costarme la persecución, pero lo haré… no podemos estar más sujeto a las decisiones de un grupo de burócrata que no entienden la guerra… usted, yo y mi gente somos guerreros, guerreros robotech, veteranos que hemos visto y vivido muchas batallas, no voy a seguir mandando como carne de cañón a mi gente por locuras mesiánicas de un grupo de descerebrados…

-Hunter… corte la cháchara por favor, no me tiene que convencer de nada, estoy con usted hasta la muerte- la voz lacónica de Yakolev era inalterable aún en las peores situaciones.

- Qué opina jefe? Cuál es nuestra situación? – mientras hace la pregunta comienza a guardar sus elementos personales y carpetas en algunas cajas… su evacuación personal había comenzado.

- Las máquinas que tenemos son casi de la prehistoria… pareciera que alto mando quiere eliminarnos en lugar de que nos incorporemos como una fuerza activa y de utilidad

- Ajá… pero tengo una teoría que de ser cierta esas máquinas dignas de un museo pueden que nos salven el culo…

- Bueno comandante, si lo pone de esa manera creo que podré hacer un trabajo digno, no se olvide que junto con los viejos dinosaurios el alto mando nos entregó las plantas de producción de Córdoba y Moscú

- mmm los MIG volverán al cielo acompañados por los Pampas… esta guerra será de antología Yakolev… tenemos que mantener esas plantas en funcionamiento.

- Así es Hunter… - contesta Yakolev del otro lado de la línea mientras expira una gran nube de humo de su cigarro – por primera vez me alegra que los políticos se hayan metido en programas militares, gracias a eso podremos contar con armamento de calidad, aunque ellos piensen que solo nos dieron escoria

-Cuándo estarán operativas dichas plantas? – pregunta Rick observando la oficina mientras toma entre sus manos el ultimo objeto personal que en ella quedaba, la foto de sus mellizos.

- Me puse a trabajar apenas me contactó hace dos semanas… por suerte tengo amigos en ambas plantas, así que cuando les dije que podrían tener la oportunidad de demostrar que sus máquinas no son ninguna basura y que sus unidades estarían bajo el mando del general Hunter se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar.

- Esa es una excelente noticia Yakolev… cuándo estarán listas las primeras unidades? De qué planta saldrán?

- Las primeras 24 unidades operativas estarán en el aire en dos semanas… los muchachos de Córdoba estuvieron trabajando en secreto y le ganaron la pulseada a la vapuleada fuerza rusa.

- Perfecto…

- Hunter?

- Si Yakolev?

- Empezamos a volar por cuenta propia verdad?

- Así es Yakolev, a partir de este momento comenzamos a volar a solas… y creo desde el fondo de mi alma que es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar… no volveré a sacrificar a nadie por juegos de estrategias mal entendidos… no saben con lo que pelean, no tienen idea de cómo enfrentarse a ellos y se ciegan en manuales aprendidos de memoria pero no vividos… a partir de este momento no respondo a nadie excepto a mi mismo y daré mi vida antes que permitir incrementar el número de víctimas innecesariamente.

- Estamos con usted General, cuenta con nuestra absoluta fidelidad… y en cuanto su decisión sea diseminada muchos dejarán las filas de la fuerza robotech para unirse a usted… es en usted en quien confían y por quién pelearían… usted es su líder, no esos cerdos de escritorio.

- Yakolev, un nuevo capítulo vamos a escribir en esta estúpida guerra… y comenzaremos a torcerle la mano a estos engendros… este grupo de veteranos y civiles tildados de humildes dará el ejemplo de cómo enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo. Tenemos a la elite con nosotros hay al menos 30 comandantes de escuadrón del SDF-1 y no menos de otros 100 pilotos altamente especializados, además de miembros de las otras armas… y todos juntos sabemos más de tácticas de guerra que todos los oficiales salidos de la mediocre academia que engendraron estos burócratas.

- Hunter, hubo gente buena salida de esa academia…

- Así es Yakolev, la hubo… pero la mayoría de ellos se fueron con la expedición y nos dejaron justamente a los que la materia gris no pareciera abundarles.

- Jajajaj no puedo menos que reirme Hunter! Tiene usted toda la razón! Pero mejor paremos esta conversación aquí ya que de seguro inteligencia militar tiene las líneas intervenidas

- Yakolev, ya me pondré en contacto con usted… hasta nuevo contacto

- Adiós general Hunter… y que sea lo tenga que ser.

Rick cuelga el teléfono por última vez, su decisión estaba totalmente tomada y no había vuelta atrás, se alejaba totalmente de ellos, los que lo habían despreciado una y otra vez pese a demostrarle su valía en incontables oportunidades… le daba la espalda a quienes siempre la habían dado, pero era digno discípulo de su maestra no le daba la espalda al deber… si ellos no podían contra el nuevo enemigo él haría lo imposible para hacerlo… y la estrategia de guerra no era un ataque frontal y suicida como el que el alto mando proponía… la estrategia consistía en una guerra de guerrillas… pequeños grupos de rápida movilización anulando colmenas, atacando y volviendo a atacar en otra… y lentamente debilitarían al enemigo hasta encontrar su punto débil, su flaqueza…

Una vez más el general Hunter rompía el silencio de ese pasillo interminable con sus pasos… rumbo a la gran puerta al mundo exterior él abandonaba a quienes siempre lo habían abandonado… y muy dentro suyo sentía el pesar de su decisión por las vidas que esos incompetentes iban a cobrarse… vidas inocentes y valiosas, todo por su ceguera y falta de inteligencia.

- Si tan solo escucharan… si tan solo el alto mando comprendieran que ellos siempre tienen la ventaja ante nosotros, que nos detectan a kilómetros, y no sabemos cómo… presiento que es por la protocultura que llevamos en nuestros equipos, su presencia nos delata ya que ellos son consumidores de ella… y su punto débil… su punto débil es su reina, hay que encontrar el nido de su reina.

A lo lejos una gran colmena se perfilaba en el horizonte… y aún más lejos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… en sus pensamientos sus hijos y sus miedos de perderlos… la guerra siempre golpea donde más nos duele…

- Malditos burócratas – masculló entre dientes mientras se subía a su móvil rumbo a su casa, a reencontrarse con sus hijos

….

El tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido desde que Hunter decidió romper todo vínculo con el alto mando… alto mando que después de tantos meses de combates sin sentido habían dilapidado a miles de vida de manera innecesaria y desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de funcionar como tal. Desde hacía unos meses los invids eran los únicos dueños de la tierra y la única piedra en el zapato eran esos grupos rebeldes que golpeaban y desaparecían una y otra vez en todo el planeta…. Al cabo de unos meses de cierto equilibrio de fuerzas los invids habían vencido al ejército formal, pero no contaban con ellos, los guerreros civiles que se comportaban de manera semejante a ellos, eran una gran colmena global, cada unidad era autónoma pero funcionaban colaborativamente y a veces sin siquiera saberlo realmente.

En esos meses habían descubierto que la Regis se había asentado en una gran colonia en la que fuera los restos de la magnífica ciudad Macross, nacida bajo la sombra del SDF-1… y ese, ese sería el último punto de combate, el Punto Reflex. Y aún palpitaba en la memoria de los pocos que habían logrado escapar de las garras de esos seres el aliento de esperanza que les trajo esa fracción de la fuerza expedicionaria que solo fue eso, un aliento, que solo trajo más muerte y dolor… aunque para él, para el General Rick Hunter el saber que una fuerza expedicionaria proveniente del SDF-3 había llegado a la tierra significaba que muy probablemente y en menos tiempo de lo que él se imaginaba su Lisa Hayes volvería a pisar la Tierra y respiraría el mismo aire que él… su corazón le decía que el tiempo del reencuentro se encontraba cerca… muy cerca… que solo tenía que esperar un poco más, luchar un poco más y la volvería a ver.

Rick con sus hijos y cinco otros rebeldes como él conformaban esas unidades de combate dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas con el fin de liberarse de los nuevos invasores, además estaban unidades satélites con las que interaccionaban.

- Papá! – el grito de Elizabeth retumba en el silencio del refugio secreto, su hogar y centro de operaciones de esta guerra de guerrillas, la belleza de esa niña podía dejar mudo a quien la mirara, era una mezcla extraña entre su madre y su padre, pero sus ojos azules profundo tenían el sello Hunter sin lugar a dudas, al igual que su negro cabello rebelde… esa niña había dejado de ser una niña, aunque su padre la siguiera viendo de esa manera.- PAPÀ! – volvió a gritar

- DIOS! Beth! Estoy acá afuera.. puedes dejar de gritar? – le contesta un Rick con la mirada perdida en el horizonte – si sigues gritando de esa manera no podremos pasar desapercibidos.

- Quién quiere pasar desapercibido… es hora ya que nos libremos de esos bichos raros de una buena vez! Toma, Yakolev en la radio… parece que la gente en Europa está en problemas…- diciéndole eso le pasa el aparato a su padre, quien la mira con ojos asombrados, definitivamente esa niña era un fiel reflejo de él, sus ojos y su actitud no distaban mucho de lo que él había sido de adolescente…

- Gracias Beth – le contesta mientras le dedica una gran sonrisa… era su fiel reflejo pero los genes Hayes eran innegables, la forma de los ojos y la nariz le hacían recordar tanto a Lisa… y su tenacidad y sagacidad indudablemente venían de ese lado de la familia… la joven se alejó rumbo al refugio donde sus aviones modificados habían sido ocultados, en los últimos meses habían entrado en combate en varias regiones e indudablemente nuevamente lo harían, las cosas se estaban acelerando. En el refugio los demás miembros de su grupo controlaban sus armas y los medios de movilización.

- Yakolev, habla Hunter… - contesta el general rebelde la llamada de quien se había convertido en su gran amigo y aliado en todo este tiempo de lucha y resistencia.

- Hunter, me alegro de poder encontrarlo y comunicarme con usted… pensé que quizás iba a llegar demasiado tarde. Tengo información de contraespionaje demasiado increíble. Señor, debe abandonar la central de operaciones cuanto antes los invids los han localizado y saben donde hallarlos… han atacado la central de operaciones de Asia y no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellos… la hora final se está acelerando.

- Dios… realmente es increíble… cómo han podido lograr esa información… acaso… acaso hay colaboracionista entre nosotros?- la mirada perdida de Rick no podía ser más desalentadora.

-Es eso señor y algo más… en Australia lograron atrapar a un infiltrado y grande ha sido la sorpresa señor… el humano atrapado era un invid metamorfoseado… se están humanizando y son iguales a nosotros excepto en su sangre, si los hieres su sangre es de un tono verde azulado.

Un largo silencio se dejó escuchar en la línea segura que comunicaba a esos dos hombres, que sin conocerse personalmente se habían convertido en grandes amigos… los ojos azules de Rick reflejaron todos sus temores, se tornaron más azules, más oscuros, más intensos… mientras en su mente con una tranquilidad analítica increíble planes y acciones comenzaron a ser evaluados, descartados, numerados… ese descubrimiento aceleraba los planes originales…

- Yakolev, debemos de desarticulizarnos… tenemos un objetivo clave, el punto reflex acá en América y las colonias centralizadoras en los distintos continentes, cuando estos puntos neurálgicos caigan la colonia completa caerá.- la mirada perdida se tornó en una mirada llena de furia y de angustia… las posibilidades de éxito eran realmente reducidas, sin embargo era la única chance que tenían de liberarse de ese yugo, había miles de seres humanos condenados a la más absoluta esclavitud en las granjas de cultivo invids y bien se sabía como ellos terminaban- Yakolev, amigo… la operación libertad es iniciada… es a todo o nada amigo… Comenzaré la movilización al punto reflex de mis tropas… organiza tus tropas y comuniquemos a las diferentes unidades de los próximos pasos a seguir. Ordena a tu gente abandonar los puntos fijos de refugios, no nos podremos quedar demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar… ah, y otra cosa… no estamos para infiltrados de ningún tipo, que todos los miembros demuestren que son humanos o zentraedis…

- Si señor! – contesta fuerte y firme desde el otro lado de la línea – Señor, mucha suerte y no se olvide que tenemos una deuda… le debo una buena botella de vodka señor.

- Yakolev, queda usted al mando de las operaciones en Europa, que la mayor Satori asuma como comandante de las unidades de Asia, trabajen lo más colaborativamente posible.

- Nova estará encantada con el nuevo cargo… está acá a mi lado y desde ya le da las gracias por la responsabilidad asignada.

- Tenemos que comunicarnos con el cuartel africano y australiano. Deberíamos de enviar mensajeros para que transmitan las órdenes directamente. Yakolev envíe a la capitana Cristal, e infórmele a Nova que tiene la responsabilidad elegir a alguien de su confianza para ser segundo en Australia. El reloj nos está apurando, no hay mucho tiempo.

- General, sus órdenes han sido claras… la operación comienza desde este momento. Mucha suerte general y espero que podamos cumplir con nuestra promesa.- la voz desde el otro lado de la línea titubeó y tembló… era una despedida que podía ser para siempre.

- Yakolev, ha sido un honor para mi trabajar con usted y tenerlo como mi segundo al mando de esta guardia civil… nuestras comunicaciones van a ser realmente difíciles, confío plenamente en usted y en sus decisiones. Gracias Yakolev… y espero en breve cumplir con la promesa.

….

-Mierda! – murmuró Roy entre dientes mientras observaba desde la distancia y oculto el movimiento de unas tropas invids… todavía estaban demasiado lejos de su verdadero objetivo pero su camino hacia él estaba infestado de estos escuadrones…

- Roy, dame el cuadro de situación – la voz cortante de su padre indicaba en esos momentos él era un soldado bajo su cuidado.

- Las abejas están custodiando lo que parece ser una fábrica abandonada… o algo así… son un total de 9 organizados como ya sabemos… eso sí, no puedo saber cuántos hay dentro y tengo la sensación de que hay más… General permiso para entrar a la fábrica, lo haré sin la armadura para poder moverme con más agilidad

- Permiso concedido Roy, cuídate y reporta cualquier novedad… desde afuera te estaremos cubriendo- le contesta su padre con evidente preocupación… pese a los meses que su hijo llevaba peleando con él, no podía olvidar el hecho que era un adolescente… y por sobre todas las cosas era su hijo.

- Qué es lo que están cuidando? – le pregunta Elizabeth sin dejar de mirar la entrada de su hermano a la fábrica abandonada… los árboles cubrían sus posiciones.

- Esta unidad no la teníamos contemplada, me intriga saber que es lo que tienen ahí adentro y porqué el cuidado… - Rick contestó no despegando ni un segundo los ojos de su hijo… vio como se coló entre esas moles perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la vieja fábrica.

- General – Christian Mars llamó la atención de su comandante mientras éste no quitaba los ojos del oscuro donde su hijo había desparecido y su radio permanecía en la mano – General – volvió a repetir el llamado mientras con su mano tocaba el hombro del hombre que había salvado su vida, que había guiado su camino.

- Chris, que sucede? – le contesta sin desviar su mirada… cada vez que su hijo hacía un acto temerario su corazón se le detenía…

- Señor, hemos localizado un grupo de combate, al mando se encuentra un tal Scott Bernard, dice pertenecer a una división del SDF-3… pensé que le gustaría hablar con él personalmente señor.- En los ojos de Rick un brillo oscuro se dibujó y un sonrisa triste… la palabra SDF-3 solo significaba una cosa: "Lisa Hayes"… quizás ese comandante la conocía y hasta posiblemente había hablado con ella… la sola sensación de pensar en hablar con alguien que había interactuado con Lisa en estos años hacía que la piel se le erizara…

- Papá, no vas a poder creer esto… esto es un laboratorio papá… pero es repugnante… este laboratorio es una gran, gran incubadora… veo matrices de crecimiento, semejante a las de los zentraedis pero más complejas y dentro de ellas hay humanos en distintos grados de desarrollos, desde fetos hasta humanos adultos… es impresionante papá… Estoy tomando fotografías para poder analizarlas… creo que acá tenemos las pruebas de lo Yakolev nos comentó… están adoptando la forma humana papá y parece que ahora lo están haciendo en forma industrial… Cuáles son las órdenes?

- Tienes bombas contigo? Si es así distribúyelas por la fábrica, sino sal cuanto antes y analizaremos la situación desde fuera – un grito apagado a su espalda lo sobresaltó, ese sonido no provenía de ninguna de las personas de su grupo, debía ser seguramente del grupo de Bernard. Ese grito podía significar descubrir sus posiciones… - Sal ya mismo del lugar – susurró quedamente al percibir que los dos invids apostados en la puerta de la fábrica cambiaron su posición y se focalizaron en la zona donde ellos se encontraban – Mierda! Beth, Chris, vayan con el grupo de Bernard, silencien a quien haya gritado, tomen las medidas de precaución, nos encontramos en el sitio acordado – Tomando su arma giró sobre su espalda, se incorporó y entre los árboles fue a buscar a los otros dos miembros de su grupo – Andy, Peter, tenemos que cubrir las espaldas a Roy, esperemos que no haya fiesta esta noche, nos encontramos en el punto fijado – sin decir nada más retornó a su posición para controlar la salida de su hijo… los invids estaban alertados de que había algo entre los árboles.

- Papá, estoy saliendo de acá… les dejé algunos regalitos

- Te dije claramente que quería que salieras, están alertados de que algo está pasando… no descubras tu posición y mucho cuidado cuando salgas porque los invids de la puerta están en estado de alerta… imagino que los de adentro y los de la patrulla ya saben que estamos acá… busca otra salida, Andy, Peter y yo te estamos cubriendo.

- Mmmm creo que no tendremos una salida pacífica… no hay otra salida papá…

- Ok, no te preocupes… yo los voy a distraer, trataré que los dos de la puerta de entrada me sigan, Andy pasará a buscarte para poder huir más rápidamente y Peter se encargará de cubrirnos, han comprendido todos?

- Sí señor – respondieron al unísono.

Cómo era de esperarse, en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos la aparente tranquilidad de ese sector perdido en el bosque se esfumó como una bocanada de humo, un intrépido general Hunter apareció para distraer a los centinelas, el sincronismo entre ellos era realmente admirable y destacable, no en vano habían estado peleando juntos tanto tiempo… los centinelas se focalizaron en ese solitario combatiente que los desafiaba, mientras comenzaron a perseguirlo un segundo combatiente se acercó a la salida de la fábrica con un cyclone y rápidamente Roy se subió alejándose y una explosión se dejó sentir a varios km… los centinelas y otros invids que estaban patrullando la zona volvieron a la antigua fábrica claudicando la persecución.

En el punto de encuentro el grupo de Scott estaba reunido con Elizabeth y Chris, la mujer que había gritado estaba serenamente dormida bajo la mirada de Annie.

-Roy! – le grita Beth corriendo hacia él – qué ha sido eso? Y papá? – Roy se acerca a su hermana y la abraza.

- Nada hermanita, solo les dejé un regalito en la fábrica… Adivina! Era una fábrica de invids pero en forma de humanos! Fue increíble… te acuerdas de esas imágenes que papá nos mostraba de las cámaras zentraedis de clones? Algo bastante parecido… había invids en distintos etapas de crecimiento… realmente impresionante! Definitivamente el bueno de Yakolev tenía razón, se están infiltrando entre nosotros… y tengo la sensación de que deben conocer nuestros planes… te has fijado que ellos también están marchando al punto reflex?

- Ya… que bueno que lograste destruir la fábrica… pero, y papá? – Beth estaba ansiosa por su padre.

- No te preocupes Beth – dice su hermano mientras se saca los guantes y camina al jeep buscando una botella de agua – ya sabes como es él, hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que nadie lo sigue no se acercará al punto de encuentro… en eso es más neurótico que Andy! – la aludida respondió al gentil comentario con un palmetazo nada suave en la cabeza de Roy.- Auch!- se le escapa a Roy – eso dolió! Querida mía cada vez estás perfeccionando más tu golpe maestro! – otro palmetazo que lo hace atragantarse con el agua.

- No entiendo esa maldita costumbre tuya de molestarme!... si no te estoy haciendo nada, y ya un comentario malo para mi persona…

- Yo no hice ningún comentario malo hacia tu persona…

-Si lo hiciste!

- No! No lo hice!

-Qué si!

-Que no!

- BASTA LOS DOS! – la voz serena del general Hunter los calló de inmediato… ese par realmente lo hartaban y entendió a la perfección al pobre del Almirante Gloval cuando tenía que soportar las eternas peleas de él con Lisa… se debían de ver así, como ellos dos de seguro… quizás entre ellos había un amor que ni ellos mismos eran capaces de detectar.- DIOS! Cuando van a comportarse! Qué les dije de esas peleas de energúmenos! Algún día van a descubrir nuestra posición gracias a sus gritos y ahí yo mismo me encargaré de dejarles el culo rojo a patadas… - la risa del resto del grupo lo desconcentró… esta vez no estaban solos en la espesura del bosque, en esta ocasión compartirían un poco de tiempo con otro grupo rebelde.- Ustedes tampoco se reían! No le veo lo gracioso!

- Jajajaja! Ellos dos se parecen a Rook y a Rand cuando pelean! Y el general Hunter intenta apaciguarlos como lo hace Scott! Jjajajaja es tan cómico ver como a otros les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros! – la pequeña de cabellos miel no podía parar de reírse.

- General Hunter? Rick Hunter? Es usted? Déjeme saludarlo por favor! Es un honor para mí estar en su presencia… he leído tanto sobre usted y sobre sus aventuras… jamás pensé que estaría parado frente a usted… - la frialdad típica de Scott se rompió ante la sola presencia de quien fuera su ídolo de la niñez… su grupo parecía sorprendido por esa demostración de humanidad de su líder.

- Imagino que usted es el Teniente Bernard, no? Me tiene sorprendido… ha leído cosas sobre mí?

- Claro! En la flota colonizadora usted es un personaje de literatura ya! Todos en algún momento hemos oído hablar de usted o visto en la televisión sus historias… Dios no lo puedo creer! Está aquí! Y yo frente a usted! Y después en la academia cuando nos hicieron ver su lado más realista y militar, estudiar sus tácticas de guerra, sus estrategias en combate… - Rick entendía cada vez menos y no podía evitar sonrojarse… lo trataban como trataban a Minmay, como si fuera su ídolo…

- Le juro que no entiendo una palabra de lo que me está diciendo…

- Señor, usted es un mito en la flota… y se han escrito libros, novelas, se han hecho películas sobre su historia… y es referente en toda clase de combate… además la Comandante Parino ha sido mi instructora de vuelo, así que tuve información de primera mano sobre usted… que mi profesora haya sido una compañera suya del escuadrón Skull! Me sentí tan desilusionado cuando no me asignaron al mítico Skull, hasta pensé en dejar la vida militar, quería volar en ese escuadrón, no en otro… menos mal que Marlene me aconsejó y seguí mi carrera… mi querida Marlene… Y la señorita Minmay? Está porque aquí? Se casaron al final?

- Teniente Bernard… me está apabullando… será mejor que nos aprontemos a cenar y luego le contaré mi historia… y usted me hablará de la vida en la flota colonizadora… solo quiero hacerle una pregunta… la Comandante Hayes sigue al frente de la flota?

- Señor… la comandante Hayes seguía al frente, al menos hasta el momento en que la misión expedicionaria salió para la Tierra… ellos están en camino Señor… y el punto de encuentro es el punto Reflex… por eso es importante llegar allá cuanto antes podamos para colaborar al momento del ataque definitorio…

- Sigue en contacto con la flota?

- No señor, mi nave se dañó seriamente en el ingreso a la Tierra… puede volar, pero no puedo comunicarme con ellos… a veces escucho algunas transmisiones, lo cual me desespera aún más…

- Papá… será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar… la noche se acerca y hay que alistar el refugio, preparar la cena, hacer ese reporte para enviárselo a los otros grupos… es importante que tenga pruebas documentales sobre la humanización de estos bichos…

-Papá? General… ella es su hija? Es Hija de Minmay?... mmm no, se parece y mucho a la Almirante Hayes… su porte, la forma de sus ojos… la nariz… el resto es una copia fiel de usted pero en esa niña hay genes Hayes, verdad?

- uhhh que pesado! Dos segundos en que me ve y ya me hace una radiografía de cuerpo completo!... a ver… si soy una Hayes pero Lisa Hayes es mi tía… y me llamo igual que ella…

La noche se hizo bien oscura y el grupo ampliado unió esfuerzos para las tareas… mientras Roy con Rick elaboraban el informe a ser distribuidos entre los grupos rebeldes sobre las pruebas de la humanización de los invids el resto intercambiaban experiencias y anécdotas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Espacio profundo y profundo dolor

La negrura extrema del espacio exterior solo es comparable con mi propia negrura interior… me siento totalmente vacía, hueca por dentro, como una cáscara endeble… y ahí estaba la Tierra colmando con su extraordinaria belleza, la Tierra era al espacio en ese momento lo que Rick era para su vacío interior.

Dios, Rick… recién ha comenzado el viaje y ya te estoy extrañando, me faltas… todavía no logro despedirme de ti… Rick qué será de ti amor cuando despiertes y te enfrentes a un mundo que ha dejado de ser tu mundo – mientras pensaba en cómo había sido su despedida apoyó su afiebrada frente en el frío vidrio y los recuerdos la invaden como un torbellino – Oh, Rick! Volverás a estar en esa soledad que tanto te acosó durante. Quiero creer que alguna vez vas a cambiar esa foto que te dejé y encontrarás en ella mis palabras, mi confesión y mis explicaciones… Espero corazón que no me juzgues, que no te enojes conmigo, que no me odies por haberte dejado atrás. Te amo Rick, simplemente eso y fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no decírtelo nunca, ahora viviré el resto de mis días sin saber que hubiera sido de haberme atrevido… - El frío comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, así como esa nostalgia, la angustia, la soledad - Rick… cuando despertarás? Qué harás cuando veas que ya no estamos más ahí? – pensó mientras la nave se preparaba para el salto al hiperespacio. A su lado otras personas se hallaban, compartiendo conmigo el miedo y la tristeza de la partida

Max tenía por la cintura a Miriya, quien dejando de lado a la espléndida guerrera solo podía llorar, la decisión que habían tomado semanas previas había la más difícil de su vida, habían decidido dejar a la pequeña Dana en la Tierra pero el dolor en ese instante pesaba demasiado. Lisa sentía mucha pena por ellos y por la situación que estaban viviendo y escuchaba sus palabras dedicadas a Dana, en cómo ella iba a asumir la decisión de sus padres en el futuro, Miriya sufría como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía desgarrada por dentro… el dolor de ellos también era su dolor, pues esa pequeña y peculiar familia la había adoptado como parte integral, Miriya era como su hermana y el cariño que las unía iba más allá de cualquier comprensión. La guerrera zentraedi adoraba el suelo que pisaba Lisa, la admiraba y la respetaba.

Mejor dejo de lamentarme por mi misma – y dejando su posición en el gran ventanal se acercó a su hermana del alma abrazándola para tratar de reconfortarla, Max también la abrazó para transmitirle un poco de cariño.

Los abracé sintiendo en mí su inmenso dolor… la decisión que tomaron les costó muchísimo y la lloraron… pero Max tenía razón, dejando a Dana en la Tierra la estaban protegiendo. A mis espaldas sentí la presencia de otra persona que estaba como compartiendo con nosotros ese momento de despedida, sin saber a ciencia cierta si alguna vez volveríamos a ver a quienes dejábamos en esa joya suspendida en el espacio, verla quitaba el aliento… lo siento, como si él fuera parte de mí, todos estos meses acompañándome, protegiéndome, escuchándome.

- Lisa? – dijo Kyle poniendo su mano en mi hombro, deshice mi abrazo a los Sterling para fijar mis ojos en esos oscuros ojos atormentados, apesadumbrados… y mis lágrimas se reflejaron en sus lágrimas.

- Me estoy despidiendo Kyle… - las luces indicaban la próxima transposición… el llanto de los Sterling se incrementó… y ese nudo en el estómago me aprisionaba, y los cargos de conciencia, porqué no hice lo imposible para traerlo? Habría sido correcto llevarlo conmigo alejándolo de su gran amor? No quería contestar esas preguntas, solo deseaba volver a ver esos maravillosos ojos azules. Kyle clavó su mirada en el espacio rompió el silencio.

- En cuánto tiempo volveremos a ver esa imagen? – preguntó Kyle sin mirarme.

- Esa no es la pregunta… yo preguntaría: Volveremos a verla?... alguna vez volveremos a reencontrarnos con el pasado que en ella dejamos? – la nave madre de Britai desaparece en un haz de luz… falta poco para entrar en el salto… en cuestión de segundos la Tierra desaparecerá de su vista y entrarán en una zona de no tiempo, donde el espacio tiempo se reducen a su mínima expresión.

- Adiós Minmay… adiós mamá… adiós papá… hasta siempre pequeño hermano… - la voz de Kyle se quiebra por la emoción… las palabras de Lisa le hicieron tomar conciencia del desafío que tenía por delante…

- Adiós Rick… hasta siempre mi amor – murmura entre dientes y llorando Lisa. Mientras tanto en Ciudad Macross Rick abre los ojos y grita.

- Lisa!

…

La vida en el espacio solo se hizo llevadera por las grandes obligaciones que tenía asignada… el tener todo su tiempo ocupado en la misión, cansaba mi cuerpo y mi mente, pero recuerdo de Rick seguía allí latente, sordo, constante… no había cansancio que borre de mi memoria y de mi corazón el rostro, la voz, los ojos de quien fuera un gran amor en silencio, pero igualmente un gran amor distinto al de Kyle quizás por la edad y la experiencia adquirida… pero igual de importante, igual de vital, igual de fuerte… y me odiaba, me odiaba por no poder evitar sentir lo que sentía, me odiaba por no haber sido valiente, me odiaba por no haber aceptado el consejo de mi buena amiga Claudia… me odiaba por haberlo dejado, me odiaba por no haber permanecido junto a él como la buena amiga que él necesitaba y le hacía tanto bien… me odiaba por no haber sido capaz de demostrarle lo que de verdad él significaba para mí… y el cuerpo me dolía con un dolor intenso y profundo, como el mismo amor que sentía por él, pero nada escuchaba, solo el deber y las obligaciones… mi entorno era conciente de mi sufrimiento pero por amabilidad y compañerismo nada decían, solo acompañarme en mi silencio, esperando que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo… ilusos pensaba siempre, como si el tiempo fuera capaz de borrar de mi corazón los recuerdos, la memoria de ese que sacó a la Reina de Hielo de su castillo y la hizo sentir de nuevo… y encima no estaban mis entrañables compañeras de aventuras, las conejitas y Claudia no estaban ahí conmigo para darme las fuerzas que tanto necesitaba, no tenía sus consejos, sus abrazos, sus chismes, su risa… su alegría que alimentaba mi alma… mis hermanas del corazón no iban a estar nunca más a mi lado, excepto en mis recuerdos y en mis pensamientos… y mi padre en el cariño y gran maestro tampoco estaba ahí para proyectarme esa seguridad y tranquilidad… ahora todo el peso de las decisiones estaba sobre mis hombros, si yo me equivocaba, si yo tomaba una decisión errónea toda mi tripulación podía pagar el precio de mi error, y por primera vez logré entenderlo, logré comprender la mirada cansada y preocupada, la vida de miles dependía de un segundo de decisión que yo tomara y ese era un peso enorme… y ahí estaba yo parada en el puente de mando mirando la oscuridad de la nada, siguiendo una pista invisible con la única meta de proteger a la Tierra y a sus habitantes aún a costa de nuestro propio sacrificio… alguna vez en la Tierra sabrían lo que estábamos haciendo? Definitivamente era una búsqueda en un pajar, pero el pajar era demasiado inmenso para que un puñado de naves lograra cumplir con su misión… éramos eso, un puñado de naves buscando en el universo la próxima amenaza de la Tierra y nuestra suicida misión era detenerlos, o al menos retrasarlos para que la Tierra logre reponerse y poder hacerles frente… un salto hiperespacial seguido de otro, y nuestros relojes diseñados específicamente marcaban un tiempo que no era el que nuestros cuerpos registraban… los días, semanas y meses transcurrían allá en la lejana Tierra y para nosotros eran solo segundos… si volvíamos, si es que alguna vez regresábamos, íbamos a regresar a una Tierra que ya no era la nuestra, donde las personas que dejamos en ella envejecieron a un ritmo que no era el nuestro… era una burbuja en el espacio y en el tiempo…

Comandante Hayes, un mensaje de la Tierra señora – esos breves instantes en los que podíamos mantener un contacto con la Tierra eran los mejores momentos del día, aún cuando las noticias que recibiéramos de ella no fueran lo suficientemente alentadoras… - Comandante, el mensaje nos notifican que han sido atacados, una nueva fuerza diferente a la de los zentraedis está asolando la Tierra… Señora… oh mi Dios, los Maestros de la Robotecnia están en la Tierra!

No podía articular palabra… cómo era posible! Salimos a buscarlos y ellos encontraron la Tierra… simplemente no era posible… simplemente me negaba a aceptar eso…

Sandra, avisa a todos los comandantes que los convoco a una reunión en carácter de urgente, será en la nave madre de Britai… TODOS deben estar presentes en una hora plazo.

Me alejo de la sala de mando con el corazón en un puño… ellos estaban sufriendo una vez más las penurias de una invasión extraterrestre, con una tecnología infinitamente superior a la nuestra… porqué? Por qué tenía que suceder así? Y Rick? Las últimas noticias que habíamos recibido había sido que su relación con la "estrella" Minmay había terminado, y de eso habían pasado ya sus buenos años… Rick… mi Rick… como estarías viviendo esta nueva invasión? Qué estarías haciendo? Te habían sacado las alas… ya no estabas con Minmay… Oh! Mi Dios! Los Sterling! Tenía que avisarles personalmente, Dana estaba en la Tierra y había ingresado a la Cruz del Sur… ella iba a estar en la línea de batalla! Apuré el paso mientras mis pensamientos seguían cursos diversos, desde la pequeña Dana ya una joven mujer a la extraña comunicación que había con su hermana Aurora… sí, los Sterling habían aumentado la población con dos nuevos retoños, Aurora era la más especial de ellas ya que de alguna manera podía comunicarse con su hermana Dana, no era algo que pudiera dominar completamente pero al menos mantenía cerca a sus padres con su hermana dejada en la Tierra… la pequeña Mia se caracterizaba por sus increíbles ojos azules y una inteligencia superlativa que la hacía destacar. Mía y Aurora eran sus soles. Y se vio parada frente al departamento asignado a los Sterling, ese era su día de descanso, de seguro los encontraría comenzando las actividades, Max preparando el desayuno y Mir jugando con las niñas, de seguro contándoles alguna historia de su época de guerrera meltrandi, estaba feliz ya que a la flota se habían unidos algunas naves meltrandi y ella era la responsable de "humanizar" a sus compañeras… las "clases" de la bella meltrandi era algo que uno no podía perderse. Golpeo suavemente, ser portadora de malas noticias era algo que detestaba de mis labores… pero era yo quien debía notificarles semejante noticia… además que ellos debían acompañarme a la nave madre de Britai a la reunión de comandantes para decidir cuáles serían los pasos a seguir. Mir abre la puerta y al instante sabe que algo está pasando, mi cara, mi tensión, y la certeza de que jamás abandonaría mi puesto de mando si no fuera por una emergencia.

Lisa! Qué ha sucedido – de fondo aparece Max con unos platos en la mano… mi presencia no auguraba buenas nuevas – Lisa! Por favor pasa, le ha sucedido algo a Dana? – había tomado mis brazos con fuerza, no me dañaba (con los años había aprendido a controlar su fuerza) pero no dejaba de presionar – Por favor Lisa, que sucede! – y tuve que hablar…

Mir, Max… los Maestros de la Robotechnia han llegado a la Tierra, hace instantes nos han comunicado eso, las transmisiones son de mala calidad, como bien ya saben… la segunda guerra Robotech se ha iniciado… Acabo de convocar a una reunión de carácter de urgente con todos los comandantes de las naves de la flota, quedamos en encontrarnos en la nave madre de Britai en una hora… necesito que ustedes me acompañen.- antes de que me percatara, Max estaba al teléfono llamando a la niñera, mientras Mir entraba al dormitorio a cambiarse el pijama por la ropa oficial – Muchachos, los espero en el puente – y me despedí dándole un beso a las niñas mientras con desgano comienzo mi camino al puente de regreso para organizar mi partida y analizar los comentarios y rogar de nuevas recepciones. En el camino Kyle me sale al cruce… por su mirada puedo deducir que la noticia se ha desperdigado rápidamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 15: Volver a la Tierra

Y del humo de lo que alguna vez fuera la mítica ciudad Macross surgió la sombra de la gran fortaleza… Rick sabía que en esa nave gigantesca su gran amor se encerraba, la había estado escuchando en las transmisiones guiando las acciones de los miles de almas dispuestos a entregarlo todo con tal de salvar a la humanidad de la esclavitud en la que se hallaban… ella estaba ahí, escuchaba su voz, veía su imagen… y luego de todos esos años ambos habían intercambiado órdenes, y él como siempre las había desobedecido, pero el reencuentro no podía haber tenido un mejor marco… ellos habían hablado por primera vez en el que fuera el primer ataque de los zentraedis a la Tierra… y ahora, ahora habían vuelto a hablarse, a verse, a enojarse, a odiarse en el fuera el último combate contra los invids…. Si, ellos lo habían logrado, ellos, los dos, juntos… había tanta magia en esas palabras, aún cuando fuera en un contexto de guerra, sangre y muerte demostraban lo que eran, una unidad, una simbiosis única, maravillosa, perfecta… las fuerzas una vez más se habían equilibrado ya que ambos nuevamente estaban respirando el mismo aire…

-Lisa Hayes… estás acá! Y en cuestión de pocos minutos volveré a verte, volveré a abrazarte… Dios! Mi corazón, está latiendo como si fuera un adolescente… la vi en el TacNet y pareciera que los años han sido imperceptibles para ella… cambió el peinado, en sus ojos algunas arrugas comienzan a divisarse, pero no ha envejecido como yo lo he hecho… Lisa… acaso tus sentimientos hacia mí habrán cambiado? Tantos años después me vine a enterar de lo que sentías por mí y todo porque el portarretrato donde estaba una foto de nosotros se rompió en una de las mudanzas… y la encontré, tu última carta, tu despedida y tu confesión… nadie lo sabe, a nadie se lo mostré… pero tuve la certeza de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo… cómo no me di cuenta antes! Cómo no me percate de lo que yo sentía y de lo que tú sentías…. Lisa, amor… lo único que espero es volver a verte… y descubrir en tus ojos esa pasión que me enloquecía… quiero sentir tu aliento, tus manos, tu piel, oler tu cabello…

- Papá – la voz de Beth en el TacNet lo sacó de sus hilos de pensamiento… al verla no pudo evitar pensar que el parecido era increíble… los genes Hayes brillaban con todo su esplendor en esa niña, en silencio le agradeció a Ayxa el inmenso regalo que le había hecho – Papá, cuáles son las órdenes? Todo el mundo está medio a la deriva… hemos ganado, los invids se fueron, el SDF3 ha sobrevivido sin mayores daños… que hacemos ahora?

- Beth, iremos al SDF3… - otra vez una voz los interrumpe.

- A todos los escuadrones, militares, civiles y rebeldes. Les habla la Comandante de la Flota exterior Lisa Hayes. Dado que tenemos por delante una gran labor de reconstrucción debemos comenzar a organizarnos, por tal motivo convoco a los líderes de escuadrón que retornen a sus bases. En cuanto a los grupos rebeldes les hago la invitación de reintegrarse formalmente a la fuerza robotech. Convoco a sus líderes para un reporte de situación dentro de 5 horas en el SDF3.

Y la línea se quedó en silencio… hasta que una luz parpadeante le indicó a Hunter de que una llamada privada se encontraba entrando…

Aquí Hunter.

Rick… Rick Hunter realmente eres tú?

Oh! Por Dios! Lisa! – ambos se miraban a través de la fría pantalla, y lloraban… volvían a verse.

Esto no es un sueño verdad? Esto está pasando realmente… Rick Hunter estás ahí fuera verdad?

Oh! Lisa! LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Estoy acá, estoy acá y me muero de ganas de verte… Necesito verte! No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado!- a ambos lados de su caza aparecen dos naves haciéndole señales… Max y Miriya también lo habían ubicado.- Lisa corazón! Max y Miriya están acá…

Corazón? Me dijo corazón? Porqué está llorando de verme? Acaso él… me ha extrañado? Acaso no me ha olvidado? Acaso siente algo más por mí que una sincera amistad? – los pensamientos de Lisa no dejaban de pasarle por la cabeza…

….

-Él está acá… él sobrevivió a todas las batallas… y lo he vuelto a ver – los pensamientos de la comandante no podían ser menos apropiado para el momento que estaba viviendo, el mundo se había liberado de la amenaza invid pero una inmensa labor estaba esperando por ser realizada, y cuanto antes se hiciera mejor… la Tierra había sido realmente devastada y la humanidad por poco había logrado sobrevivir – Rick – murmuró cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el respaldar de su gran sillón… la oficina demostraba el espíritu de ella, sencillez pero cálido… una sonrisa soñadora se dibuja en su rostro y una lágrima rebelde escapa de sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las tantas previamente vertidas estas eran de felicidad… después de todos esos años se volverían a ver, cara a cara… y un calor especial invadió su cuerpo y su alma, y el corazón le latió con más fuerza, lentamente abrió sus ojos y su mirada se congeló en el portarretrato que se encontraba encima de su escritorio – Oh! Dios! El tan solo escuchar su voz y verlo por el TacNet hizo que me olvidara de ellos – y lloró, lloró por esas dos personas que sonriente le habían iluminado la vida en los últimos años, ahí mirándola estaban su hijo y su esposo – Dios… esto no puede estar pasando – Nuevamente cerró los ojos y la felicidad de los últimos minutos fue invadida por una intensa tristeza. Los golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse y arreglar su uniforme, se paró junto a la ventana para recibir a quien la estaba requiriendo – Por favor adelante – contestó con un dejo de tristeza pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventana mientras las formaciones iban, entraban y salían de la nave, el crujido de la puerta la hizo entender que la persona que la estaba solicitando estaba ingresando, pero no quería girarse, no quería volver a encontrarse con todo el mundo de problemas que tenía que enfrentarse, aún quería permanecer en este estado de inmensa alegría y de ensoñación que le produjo volver a ver a Rick…

- Lisa…

Era su voz! Era él!... estaba ahí a solo unos pasos de ella… lentamente comenzó a girar sobre sí para verlo, y sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, después de tantas lunas… y sus lágrimas se apresuraron a nublar la vista de ambos, y sin que supieran como redujeron los escasos metros que los separaban se convirtieron en nada, y ahí en la pulcra oficina de Lisa se fundieron en un abrazo sin palabras y con muchas lágrimas… allí estaban esas dos almas que tan ansiosamente habían estado esperando este momento.

Sentir los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo la hizo sentir nuevamente aquellas emociones que había creído olvidadas, la hizo retroceder en el tiempo y tener nuevamente 25 años… él había cambiado, el muchacho rebelde que ella había dejado se había convertido en un apuesto hombre, de increíbles ojos azules rodeados de unas muy sexy arrugas y su rebelde cabello negro se encontraba ahora veteado por algunas canas… definitivamente los años habían pasado en Rick, pero lo habían convertido en un apuesto hombre… su olor, su esencia estaba ahí rodéandola y el abrazo en lugar de aflojarse se hizo más fuerte, más intenso… y las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, un dulce escalofrío la hizo suspirar y las manos de ella también respondieron apretando aún más el vínculo y fundiendo su cara en el cuello de él… ese era el lugar dónde siempre había querido estar.

Rick estaba totalmente feliz, estaba con Lisa en sus brazos, la estaba acariciando, sentía su intenso perfume, el calor que ella emanaba, su respiración inquietando la piel de su cuello y las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose, hundió aún más su cabeza en el espeso cabello de Lisa, había cambiado su peinado y lo llevaba totalmente suelto, largo, expresando esa rebeldía interior que solo él había llegado a avistar un poco; y siguiendo el impulso primigenio besó su cuello con pasión, sintiendo como ese simple acto hacía reaccionar a la persona que durante todos esos años había amado… y sin mediar palabras rompieron levemente para quedar frente a frente, y las manos de él dejaron la espalda para tomar con infinita suavidad el terso rostro de ella que poco atestiguaba el paso del tiempo, estaba tan bella! Y esos ojos lo tenían hechizado y lo estaban invitando en silencio a seguir avanzando.

Oh Rick! – susurró sin dejar de mirarlo dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Bésame – le suplicó él con lágrimas que volvían a salir, nublándole la visión…

Rick… no puedo… - en su mente la imagen de su hijo y su esposo le sonreían, y un dejo de culpabilidad latía dentro de sí.

Te lo suplico Lisa, hoy más que nunca necesito que me beses, te necesito – y frente a la duda de ella, él dio ese paso que nunca antes se había animado a dar… nadie lo obligaba, solo su deseo de sentir los labios de ella como había sucedido en su juventud, volver a saborear la dulzura de esos labios que hoy con certeza sabía que amaba más allá de su propia vida… y la besó, primero con ternura, apoyando sus labios en los de ellas que aún permanecían quietos pero que cerraba el abrazo y tomaba sus cabellos y luego con pasión, con toda esa pasión que había guardado, con toda esa angustia, con todo el amor que sentía por ella… y se sorprendió cuando ella le respondió con el mismo fuego, con la misma pasión con la misma fuerza.

Ambos se hallaban envueltos en la pasión, no había voces interiores cuestionándoles lo que estaban haciendo, se dejaban llevar, estaban convirtiendo en realidad aquello que alguna vez habían sospechado pero que por sus miedos no habían realizado… no podían separarse, no querían separarse, los cuerpos actuaban sin el control de la mente y respondían a los cariños del otro… los corazones latían con una fuerza que hasta ellos mismos desconocían.

La radio de Rick comenzó a sonar, y la voz de Beth se escuchó.

Papá! Aquí Beth… dónde estás? Roy yo estamos con los muchachos dando vueltas, la operadora no nos deja aterrizar… vamos a tener aterrizar porque los niveles de combustibles son demasiado bajo… - en el pasillo unos pasos apresurados se escucharon. Rompieron el abrazo y miradas de interrogación se dirigieron.

Beth, estoy en el SDF-3, - no pudo seguir hablando ya que el hijo lo interrumpió.

Buena papá, no pudiste esperar a que se enfriaran los motores para buscarla, cierto? – Lisa lo miró con una gran sorpresa… sus hijos acaso estaban hablando de ella?-

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par y por ella entraron Alex y Karl, ambos se detuvieron en seco al comprobar que Lisa no se encontraba sola, y que en su oficina un hombre desconocido se encontraba.

Escuchen, en estos momentos no puedo hablar con ustedes, traten de aterrizar cerca del SDF-3, me uniré a ustedes en cuanto termine de discutir unos detalles importantes con la comandante Hayes – Rick mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirarla, ella bajaba su mirada y un sonrojo le daba color a sus mejillas… había recordado lo que hasta hace unos segundos estaban haciendo, y dio las gracias de la llamada ya que sino su hijo y su marido la hubiesen visto en una situación no muy grata para ellos.

Sigue hablando con ella papá – le contestó una pícara Beth

Sí! Te esperaremos, espero que la conversación no sea demasiado extensa… estoy exhausto! Ah! Saludos a la tía Lisa!.

Ah! Saludos tía Lisa! – gritó Beth dejando sordo al pobre padre que se puso tenso y saco a flote al viejo Rick – organicen un encuentro que quiero conocer a la persona que lleva mi nombre! – todos los presentes lo habían tomado como foco de sus miradas y todos pensando distintas cosas.

Cambio y fuera muchachos… nos vemos en un momento… traten de no meterse en problemas mientras no estoy con ustedes.

Papá! El que tiene que evitar los problemas eres tú! Ja! – y cortaron la comunicación.

Perdón comandante… estaba hablando con mis hijos, dejé el grupo sin darle muchas explicaciones, supuse que le darían permiso para aterrizar acá, y reencontrarme con ellos… - Rick la miraba intensamente, no era así como quería hablarle de su vida… y menos con la presencia de esos dos, uno de ellos era el fiel reflejo de Lisa, pero había algunos gestos que le hacían recordar a alguien y también estaba ese hombre… lo conocía?… y refrescando la memoria recordó quien era el otro, Karl Riber… Lisa también tenía mucho que explicar.

Comandante, las fuerzas rebeldes de la Tierra estuvieron a mi cargo, quería presentarme para coordinar las acciones a seguir de ahora en adelante… Ahora me retiro, mañana a primera hora me presentaré, coordinaré al grupo rebelde para reorganizarlo y dejar de trabajar como lo estábamos haciendo – cuadrándose se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la puerta donde aún permanecían la familia de Lisa, no le quedaba duda, ellos eran su familia.

Rick – lo llamó ella, sabiendo que él estaba en conflicto.

Comandante – le contestó él con un dejo de rabia en su voz… su Lisa había hecho -su vida sin él… quizás después de todo la espera había sido absurda.

Te espero mañana a primera hora… deja despejada toda tu mañana, a partir de las 7, hay mucho por hacer y esta vez somos nosotros los que estamos al frente de esto. Gracias por buscarme… No sabes lo feliz que estoy volver a verte! – y se acercó a él, y lo abrazó fuertemente, su cuerpo le pedía que no lo dejara ir.

Te veo mañana Lisa – y salió, confuso, temblando… definitivamente una nueva etapa de su vida estaba por comenzar… ya no eran los chiquillos impetuosos de aquellos años, ahora eran los responsables de un nuevo renacer de la Tierra.

Fuera de la oficina de la comandante Hayes se encontró con dos rostros conocidos… Max y Miriya estaban ahí esperándolo, y ni bien puso un pie fuera se abalanzaron sobre él, Miriya lo dejó sin aire y Max no dejaba de palmearle la espalda… y la sensación de recuperar a su familia se hizo real. Y se alejó de Lisa acompañado por esos dos que habían sido como sus hermanos… tenían tanto por hablar… pero por ahora era la felicidad de haberse reencontrado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la comandante Hayes…

Lisa, quién era él? – le preguntó un confundido Karl mientras ella seguía mirando con ensoñación la puerta que ya se había cerrado.

Es Rick Hunter – contestó su hijo, a la par que tomaba otra foto del escritorio de su madre, donde se podía apreciar un grupo alegre que tenían por centro a Rick y Lisa, donde Rick estaba tomando del hombro a Lisa.

Así que ese es el famoso Rick Hunter… - la voz de su esposo le sonó extraña, diferente, con un dejo de alguna emoción que no pudo identificar… su mente estaba demasiado lejos de su familia en esos momentos, hasta que el requerimiento de su marido la trajo de regreso al mundo real – Te estoy hablando Lisa! Puedes al menos mirarme?

Karl, cariño… lo siento tanto! Es que el cansancio de estos últimos días y la batalla que hemos librado en las últimas horas han minado mis fuerzas… - le dirigió una cansada sonrisa, rogando que él se tragara ese cuento.

Ahora le dicen cansancio – murmuró por lo bajo su hijo mientras dejaba la foto nuevamente en el escritorio.

Alexander! No seas impertinente! No solo soy tu madre sino tu oficial superior! Y en ninguno de los dos roles aceptaré una respuesta como la que acabas de darme – lo miró fríamente, con esa mirada de hielo que solo ella podía dar…

Lo siento madre, permiso para retirarme… nos vemos esta noche, y sino ya sabes donde encontrarme, o cómo encontrarme. – Se acercó a su madre, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y salió presuroso… no sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que se sentía muy enojado con todo, como oficial científico muchas actividades en ese momento no tenía, así que decidió salir de la nave para reconocer el planeta de sus padres… él era un humano, pero no un terrícola, acertadamente pensó que lo mejor sería ir con ropa militar para evitarse problemas, tomó su cyclone y salió del SDF-3 para por primera vez hacer un recorrido por aquel planeta que tanto había escuchado hablar y con el que tantas veces había soñado… a lo lejos el horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo sangre, y las naves de los diferentes escuadrones surcaban el cielo en distintas direcciones, la gente bullía por todos lados, buscando, encontrando, reconociendo, conociendo… todo el mundo evidenciaba una alegría contagiosa, pero él no podía sacarse de encima esa sensación de que su mundo había cambiado radicalmente y se encontraba de cabeza.

Porqué lo trataste de esa manera? Sólo hizo una broma! Acaso nunca puedes comportarte como solamente su madre? – la recriminación de Karl le pareció innecesaria… ella no solo era su madre!

Simplemente porque yo no soy solo su madre… si él no estuviera bajo mis órdenes distinta sería la historia… pero lo está! Y debe recordarlo siempre… y además porque ni siquiera como madre le permito una broma de esa índole! – se estaba enojando… y odiaba enojarse… solo quería estar tranquila, sin que nadie le recriminara nada… quería reencontrarse con los recuerdos y saborear nuevamente el increíble reencuentro que había tenido con Rick escasos minutos atrás, volteó la cabeza para observar por la ventana… tenía ganas de salir de allí, tenía ganas de pisar nuevamente la tierra, de respirar su aire, de sentir el viento… tenía ganas de buscarlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo y de decirle que en todos esos años no lo había olvidado, o peor aún que sí creía haberlo olvidado pero que bastó verlo para entender que eso no había sucedido, y que había sido una terrible ilusa al pensarlo… pero se enojó más, porque a él lo habían llamado sus hijos… sabía que al menos tenía dos hijos, así que de seguro por allí debía de andar alguna madre… y por lo tanto él como ella no eran libres de reencontrarse… y todo el peso de una relación agotada se le vino encima… decididamente no quería estar con Riber, su historia se había agotado hacía tanto tiempo ya, en realidad y para ser sincera consigo misma se había agotado antes del reencuentro, se había engañado creyendo que ese hombre le sacaría de cuerpo la memoria de Rick, y se convenció, pero siempre aparecían grietas, vestigios, luces de que eso no era lo que realmente quería.

Sigo hablando y tú no me escuchas – volvió a recriminarle él… y era verdad, mientras ella navegaba en su intrincada mente él le había estado hablando y hablando sin cesar… y obviamente ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra…

Sabes, es verdad, no he escuchado una sola palabra de lo que has dicho… no tengo fuerzas, ganas, tiempo ni voluntad de seguir forzándome… no puedo atenderte ahora, no puedo escucharte, no puedo nada… solo quiero respirar unos minutos, recuperar fuerzas y volver al puente de mando para hacerme cargo de esto… para organizar a mi gente, para analizar lo que ha ocurrido, para hacer un balance de la situación… así que querido mío te pido encarecidamente que vuelvas a tu puesto, que en breves minutos luego de tomarme un café y de disfrutar por unos minutos del silencio yo haré lo propio – le dedicó una gran sonrisa, pensando que quizás de esa manera él le diera la tregua que ella necesitaba… aparentemente se la daría, y podría nuevamente disfrutar de su espacio vital por al menos unos minutos, estar sola, con su historia entre sus manos.

Cómo usted diga comandante, le diré a su secretaria que por favor le traiga un cafelatte cargado para que puedas reponerte… nos estamos comunicando.- y salió, sin despedirse, sin mirarla.

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos… sentía su cuerpo bullir, deseaba cambiarse de ropa ser civil aunque sea por un día y correr a buscarlo… necesitaba sentir nuevamente esa energía que la había invadido… necesitaba sentirse viva, necesitaba romper el hielo en el que se había encerrado en los últimos años… simplemente lo necesitaba.

Oh Dios… cómo puedo hacerle esto a mi familia… simplemente no puedo, no puede dejarme llevar como si fuera una chiquilina y miró la foto de ellos, y ahí estaban Karl y Alex dedicándole la mejor sonrisa, y les sonrió a ellos como si estuvieran ahí presentes – Sabrán ustedes cuánto los quiero? Tendrán una idea de lo que significan para mí… a veces siento que no, y yo ni siquiera sé como demostrárselos… Karl… amor… sinceramente no sé si pueda seguir adelante con lo nuestro – la puerta volvió a ser tocada – Adelante – respondió mientras se incorporaba.

Señora, acá le traigo su café…

Gracias Mirna… - el aroma del café la relajó…y cerró los ojos y al hacerlo el rostro envejecido de Rick apareció en primer plano… y no pudo menos que sonreír.

Desea algo más comandante?

Esta bien Mirna, puedes retirarte… ah! Y puedes dejar la guardia, hoy es un día demasiado especial… te mereces un descanso! Te quiero acá mañana a primera hora.

Gracias comandante! Estaba deseosa de salir al aire terrestre! Apenas recuerdo cómo era eso! – y su asistenta salió y nuevamente quedó a solas con sus recuerdos y con sus fantasmas…

Qué vamos a hacer Rick? – y diciendo eso se recostó en su sillón, con el café caliente entre sus manos, mientras el vapor se infiltraba por su nariz invitándola a tomar…

…

No me molestes más con tus insinuaciones! – Rick la miró severamente.

Yo no estoy molestando papá… solo estoy diciendo la verdad! En unas tres horas te reencontrarás con la gran Lisa Hayes nuevamente! – una sonrisa pícara de su hija lo hizo también reírse, acompañándola…

Deja de ya de molestar a papá Beth! No creo que él se ponga romántico con todo lo que hay que hacer… además cuándo ha sido romántico papá! Por favor!

Tú no entiendes nada de nada, como de costumbre… pero es así, papá estuvo toda su vida esperando a que ella regresara… y regresó!

Eres realmente insoportable! Déjalo tranquilo! No te das cuenta de que lo incomodas con tus dichos, además estamos en servicio y todo el resto del equipo está escuchándote y la forma en que te diriges a tu superior no es la adecuada… cuándo aprenderás que en circunstancias así él es tu superior!

El insoportable eres tú y tu rigidez excesiva! Parecieras ser hijo de la Almirante Hayes y no de Ayxa!

Deja a mamá de lado! Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto y yo soy lo soy y nada más! Si no te gusta te jodes!

-BASTA LOS DOS! – Hunter los silencio con una orden dada con un tono de voz seco y formal, ambos giraron a mirarlo con una mezcla de sentimientos… - Realmente no entiendo cómo pueden terminar peleando por algo irrelevante y que más encima lo relacionan con mi vida personal… NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA en el plano profesional. En cuanto al plano personal si quieren discutir algo acerca de la Almirante Hayes lo podemos realizar, pero como familia… ahora debemos de tomar contacto con las distintas cabezas de los grupos de combate para analizar la situación, debo de presentar un informe lo más detallado posible a la Almirante Hayes con el fin de optimizar los tiempos en la organización de los sobrevivientes. Ahora, serían tan amable de organizar el campamento de trabajo para realizar ese informe? Beth, deberías de comunicarte cuanto antes con Yakolev para que determinar la situación en la vieja y querida Rusia… Roy, la comandante Satori debe de estar esperando nuestra comunicación, busca la forma de establecer el puente, esos informes son su responsabilidad, organicen al resto del escuadrón para buscar la información del resto de los grupos, quiero sorprender a la Almirante Hayes en cómo hemos trabajado la Guardia Civil… mis hombres y las estrategias y la situación de seguro que la sorprenderán.

Comandante Hunter? – un joven uniformado se paraba a su frente.

Si soy yo, teniente que sucede – los grupos expedicionarios de la primera oleada se están reuniendo y le solicitan cordialmente que participe de ella, ya que algunos de sus grupos han estado trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Sería tan amable señor de acompañarme?

Claro que sí teniente, terminaré de ordenar a mi grupo y enseguida me reúno con usted. Roy, Beth, tiene sus órdenes y las órdenes del resto del grupo, antes de reunirme con la Almirante Hayes pasaré por acá para que me den los resultados de sus averiguaciones. Hora de trabajar.- Se despidió de ellos con un saludo formal y acompañó al joven teniente en el móvil en el que había llegado. El camino al punto de reunión le demostró la terrible destrucción de la zona, y de cómo la invasión invid había dejado su marca… pero a su vez cómo la humanidad nuevamente se ponía de pie, otra vez… las personas surgían de entre los cascos semidestruídos de lo que antes había sido un próspero pueblo… pero había un ambiente festivo, de esperanza… de fe por un cambio.

Comandante, aquí es el punto de reunión.

Hunter se bajó del móvil y lo acompañó al bunker que se había convertido en el corazón de operaciones de estas fuerzas rebeldes, dentro era un hormiguero de personas trabajando, de conectándose con los restantes miembros, de estableciendo estados y situaciones.

Comandante, pase por favor, lo estábamos esperando – un joven capitán lo saludó formalmente y lo hizo pasar a una sala cerrada con transmisiones y proyecciones de toda la Tierra, en torno a una gran mesa descubrió a Scott Bernard, se dedicaron un saludo silencioso, habiéndose identificado, habían compartido varios meses de una guerra de guerrilla y habían entablado una amistad verdadera de mutua admiración y respeto.

Señores – dijo el capitán que lo guiaba – aquí está con nosotros el comandante Hunter, fue él el responsable de resistir a los maestros de la robotechnia, y preparar a la población en lo posible para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza invid… fueron sus grupos los que hicieron grandes descubrimientos, los que a la larga nos permitieron derrotar a este temido enemigo…- un sordo aplauso cerrado se dejó escuchar, era el pago más sincero que había recibido en su vida por la labor de su vida… se emocionó y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Lisa… que hubiese sentido o pensado Lisa de ver este momento. Luego del aplauso y las felicitaciones por sus gestiones comenzó la reunión con el objetivo de preparar un informe lo más fiel posible acerca de cómo se habían sucedido los acontecimientos dado que en pocas horas más deberían reunirse con la gran almirante Hayes para la planificación y el orden de las futuras actividades tendientes a re-organizar la vida en la Tierra… iba a ser una reunión de muchas horas con enfrentamientos y duras pruebas a superar.

….

Gracias Teniente por haberme traído de regreso a mi base – lo saludó formalmente Hunter al joven teniente que no había parado de hablarle sobre la idolatría que profesaba hacia él… que realmente Hunter era casi un personaje de mitología.

El honor ha sido mío señor, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y de ser posible me encantaría servir bajo sus órdenes.- la sonrisa cándida de ese teniente le hizo recordar a todos aquellos compañeros que habían pasado por sus escuadrones a lo largo de todos estos años.

Nos estamos viendo Teniente… y mucha suerte en su reasignación.

Gracias Señor – y se marchó del lugar muy contento por haber tenido el honor de escoltar a quien fuera su ídolo desde niño.

Hunter se dirigía hacia la puerta del bunker en el cual se escuadrón estaba estableciendo los contactos con el resto de su fuerza rebelde para tener así un informe detallado de la situación y de cómo ellos pensaban actuar de ahora en adelante, sin embargo una sombra detrás de unos árboles le llamó la atención, era como si desde allí lo estuvieran llamando, insistentemente, veía la sombra pero no podía adivinar quien se encontraba allí.

Lisa – murmuró más para sí, sin la intención de ser escuchado, y sin embargo la sombra dejó de serlo y avanzando hacia él se acercaba esa increíble mujer que durante tantos años le había quitado el sueño, y a quien había dedicado tantas lágrimas y tantos suspiros – Oh dios! Lisa! Eres tú! – y ahora no solo la sombra se le acercaba sino que él corría hacia ella, como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente se quedaron como congelados, mirándose, reconociéndose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, era un instante mágico.

Hola Rick – saludó Lisa con un hilo de voz – yo… yo necesitaba verte a solas antes de volver a encontrarnos en la sala de reunión… necesitaba verte sin el distanciamiento frío de los rangos y los uniformes… y sin la insistente mirada de las personas que estarán allí presente… perdona mi atrevimiento y la falta de aviso, pero fue un impulso, tenía que verte.

Poco había cambiado esa extraordinaria mujer… seguía siendo la misma Lisa que lo dejó en la Tierra después del ataque… aunque a diferencia de aquella otra, ésta había seguido su instinto, había ido a buscarlo.

Lisa… qué gusto que vinieras… yo también lo necesitaba – tomó sus manos, estaban heladas, y recién se percató de que no llevaba la ropa adecuada para aquella fría noche de otoño… un viento hizo que ella se estremeciera, o acaso fue el contacto con él lo que provocó eso?, los largos cabellos de ella rozaron su rostro y le trajo consigo su perfume, su olor… y esta vez fue el turno de él de estremecerse…y ya no le fue suficiente sentir solo sus manos, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, necesitaba sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, su respiración, sus labios. Si mediar palabras la atrajo hacia él y la besó, la besó aún con más pasión y con más deseo de lo que fue su primer beso en la oficina de ella, acaso si eso era posible, era convertir en realidad su sueño… y la respuesta de ella lo sorprendió, era el mismo fuego, la misma necesidad… y después de ese intenso beso se quedaron nuevamente mirándose, escudriñando en el otro lo que estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón… en silencio, con la sensación de que habían perdido mucho tiempo… al cabo de unos minutos ella lo besó suavemente en los labios, y esta vez el beso le supo a despedida, a dolor, a tristeza.

Rick… yo… - dijo ella bajando la mirada y ocultando una lágrima que pendía de sus largas pestañas.

No digas nada Lisa… intuyo lo que quieres decirme… que estás desconcertada, que estás feliz de verme… pero que tienes una familia y que yo tengo mi propia familia… me duele en el alma pero juro que te entiendo… Lisa, amor, te he esperado tantos años que no te presionaré, sé que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos nuevamente, juntos de verdad, como siempre hemos soñado.

Rick… no sabes lo que dices! No puedo dejar a mi esposo y a mi hijo… les debo lealtad a ellos… no puedo dejar todo y embarcarme en una loca historia de amor, tú tienes a tu propia familia… no podemos destruir dos familias con el único objetivo de estar juntos… de verdad piensas que eso nos haría feliz? Y qué pasa con la felicidad de ellos? – y las lágrimas ahora se le agolparon aún con más fuerzas…. Qué estaba hablando!? Esos eran los sueños de ella! Cómo había proyectado sus ilusiones y sus pensamientos creyendo que él estaba imaginando lo mismo… ilusa! Ahora no solo iba a tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos sino con la lástima que Rick la iba a mirar…no se atrevía a levantar los ojos y volver a perderse en ellos una vez más.

Lisa… tú sí que no cambias!... Antes que nada quiero decirte que yo sí tengo una familia, pero compuesta por mis dos hijos, por Beth y por Roy, la madre de ellos se encuentra en una misión con Zor, Dana y el resto de lo que fuera nuestro núcleo familiar… y a la única mujer que le guardé lealtad fue a ti, estuve con Minmay, me enamoré de Ayxa, tuve mis hijos con ella, pero a quien siempre amé fue a ti, fuiste un eterno fantasma en todas mis relaciones… quizás quien más lo sufrió fue Ayxa y era quien menos se lo merecía, de verdad intenté amarla, pero lamentablemente te entregué mi corazón hace ya tantos años que no fui capaz de dárselo a otra persona… y siempre, siempre estuve esperando que regresaras… y quizás eso y mis hijos fueron las cosas que mantuvieron vivo en tantas batallas… Lisa, nacimos para estar juntos, la vida me lo enseñó de peor manera, perdiéndote, pero sinceramente sé que esta es nuestra nueva oportunidad. Siempre te he amado Lisa, lamento no habértelo dicho a tiempo… siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré… aún cuando tú no lo hagas… pero estoy convencido de que es así, que este sentimiento es recíproco… al principio tuve mis dudas pero cuando descubrí esa carta que me dejaste en el cuadro confirmé mis sospechas… siempre me has amado, tú me entregaste tu corazón de la misma manera que yo te entregué el mío… Lisa Hayes, es simple: TE AMO.

Rick… yo… yo no puedo amarte, no puedo dejar a mi esposo, no puedo, él me necesita, mi hijo me necesita… y la fuerza nos necesita ahora más que nunca, no podemos hacer esto… en realidad debo decir yo no puedo hacer esto.

Y te entiendo Lisa, por eso te digo, si esperé tantos años tan solo para poder volver a verte, no crees que podré esperar un poco más a que te decidas a escuchar plenamente a tu corazón en lugar de a tu cabeza… pero ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que reconozcas que me aún me amas y que lo que más deseas es estar a mi lado.

Lisa comenzó a llorar… a llorar por todo lo que había soñado con Rick, por todas sus esperanzas con él… por todos sus sueños… por todas las desilusiones… lloró por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… lloró por que realmente era cierto lo que Rick le estaba diciendo, pero ella no podía… sus obligaciones no se lo permitían… con toda ternura Rick la abrazó y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba su cabello y palmeaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla… estaban ahí, solos uno frente al otro después de tantos años, y él le había dicho lo que había querido escuchar y sin embargo la opción que había decidido tomar le dolía porque iba en dirección contraria a lo que deseaba… el llanto comenzó a amainar… levantó su cara y nuevamente quedaron frente a frente… y nuevamente lo besó, y esta vez con pasión, con deseos, con ansias.

Yo también te amo Rick… como tú lo sabes siempre te he amado y todos estos años de separación no hicieron que ese sentimiento muriera, me bastó verte para comprender que había estado siempre allí, que esos suspiros, que las ensoñaciones tenían un solo motivo… Tú… pero me conoces Rick, y sabes que antes que nada soy militar y en este momento debo cumplir con todos mis deberes… como Almirante, como esposa y como madre… no te puedo elegir Rick… no puedo ponerte por encima de lo que considero mi vida por que la humanidad nuevamente me necesita y mi familia también… y tampoco te puedo pedir que me sigas esperando, no es justo para ti ni para los tuyos… sigue tu vida y ruego a Dios para que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a unir, lamentablemente para ambos éste no es el momento para nosotros… Te amo Rick y desearía no ser quien soy para poder escapar contigo… pero soy lo que soy. – con cierta brusquedad se separó de él, no se volteó a mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía sus palabras habrían caído en saco roto… una sola palabra de Rick y ella se olvidaría de todo y haría justamente aquello que había dicho que no haría… No, no podía mirarlo, porque al ver su tristeza sus fuerzas se desmoronarían.

Lisa… no importas lo que hagas, o lo que yo haga… tú y yo sabemos que solo vivimos una media vida sin el otro… tú y yo sabemos que nos necesitamos… y solo tengo la certeza de que más temprano que tarde podremos realizar nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre… no te olvides de eso Lisa… te estaré esperando… solo espero que tengas el coraje y la voluntad de animarte a ser feliz. – por un instante la sombra detuvo su marcha, dudaba, temblaba – Almirante Hayes, en un hora me encontraré en la reunión citada.

Papá! – El grito de Beth lo desconcertó, cuento tiempo se había quedado mirando al vacío sin ver nada, la sombra como había aparecido se había desvanecido… ella ya no estaba allí – Ah! PAPA! Te estoy llamando, es que acaso no me escuchas? – Estaba ahí Beth parada junto a él… era tan parecida a ella… y a la vez tenía una sutil diferencia…

Qué pasa Beth para estar así a los gritos, por el amor de Dios hija seré viejo pero no estoy sordo! – la miraba con cariño y no puedo dejar de pensar cómo hubiesen sido los hijos con Lisa…

Es que en escaso tiempo tienes la reunión y debo darte los malditos reportes para que no quedes como un idiota ante la flota… el alto mando va a estar allí en pleno y no me gustaría que mi padre, el que defendió la tierra mientras ellos jugaban a los exploradores interplanetarios haga un papelón… así que entra de una buena vez así te hago los resúmenes… Ah! Y te tengo una excelente noticia, Yakolev se comunicó con nosotros, sobrevivió y está digitando todo desde la estepa siberiana… ese viejo lobo tiene más vidas que un gato! Te digo, tenerlo como aliado es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido!

Si tu abuelo te llegara a escuchar te despellejaría viva… cómo se te ocurre llamarlo viejo! Y más encima por su apellido! Ponme al día del viejo gruñón ese… debe de haber vivido unas historias más que interesantes en este período…

…

La estancia le pareció fría, pero más frías eran las miradas lanzadas por los presentes… de entre las personas con engalanados uniformes descubrió a Karl Riber y su mirada no era solo fría, era helada, analítica, crítica, cínica, enojada, celosa… en esa mirada claramente le decía que él no pertenecía a ese mundo, y mucho menos si en ese mundo estaba Lisa Hayes… le decía que se alejara, que saliera de allí, que nada tenía que hacer.

Bien, lo que me faltaba, encontrarme en un nido de imbéciles y con el imbécil mayor a la cabeza… ahora no solo voy a tener que lidiar con sus críticas hacia mis habilidades y destrezas sino con los celos de un esposo… puedo cantar bingo – Rick pensaba de esa manera mientras él también juzgaba a quienes en esa sala se encontraba – Dios otra vez estoy rodeado… otra vez voy a tener que abrirme paso a los codazos, y como siempre voy a ser considerado un fresco.

Comandante Hunter, que honor conocerlo personalmente… las historias de usted y su escuadrón tienen tintes épicos! Diría yo que casi de mito

Señor, gracias por las palabras que me está dirigiendo… creo que deberán ponerme al día acerca de las historias que se cuentan en la flota aunque más no sea para defenderme!

Créame señor, las capitanes Sterling se encargaron de dejarlo como héroe. Y hablando de ellos aquí se acercan! Capitanes, estaba hablando con el comandante Hunter acerca de cómo la flota recuerda las aventuras de este hombre y de ustedes en la primera guerra.

Max, Miriya, - los recién llegados se acercan a él

Rick, que gusto de que estés aquí, espero que después podamos reunirnos para ponernos al día- le dice Max abrazando al que fuera casi su hermano.

Comandante! Me encantaría poder charlar contigo, presentarte mi familia… así que prepara tu agenda porque en los próximos días estará más que atareada! – Miriya lo toma del brazo y le habla con gran cariño.

Señores, a sus lugares, la Comandante Suprema Hayes se encuentra en la sala – la voz de un oficial pone en movimiento a la veintena de oficiales superiores.

Muy bien, el show va a comenzar… que la fuerza me acompañe.- murmuró Rick por lo bajo mientras tomaba asiento bien lejos de la Almirante Hayes, pareciera que su lugar había sido estratégicamente elegido – lo que no sabes Riber es que aunque entre Lisa y yo pusieras un universo de distancia el sentimiento que nos une no se corta… esta mesa será una gran barrera pero estaremos unidos, cuanto más nos distancien más unidos estamos.

Muy bien, el objetivo de la reunión que estamos realizando es conocer el estado de situación del planeta tierra luego de las dos últimas guerras robotech… la estadía del invid ha dejado una marca bien profundo, sin embargo no ha sido igual en todas partes del planeta, ha habido grandes divergencias en cuanto a los efectos Europa del este y la Gran Rusia parece haber salido más o menos ilesa de sus acciones, sin embargo Norteamérica ha llevado la peor parte en gran medida… las labores de reunificación y de salvamento se deben focalizar primero en lograr un estado básica de las personas, a mi considerar y en función de los informes que he recibido considero que sería una buena idea respetar la forma de trabajo de la contraguerrilla, la cual ha sido la gran hacedora de esta victoria que hemos protagonizado. Esa fuerza ha logrado mantener encendida la libertad en todas las partes del planeta y han trabajado de una manera novedosa y única, considero que si respetamos ese esquema de organización y trabajo los costos y los tiempos de la recuperación serán considerablemente menores… - un murmullo comenzó a extenderse cuando los jerarcas allí presentes comenzaron a darse cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían las palabras de la gran Almirante Hayes… tácitamente estaba diciendo que el gran héroe de esta última guerra tenía un nombre: Hunter, y no solo eso sino que a partir de ese momento la salvación del planeta iba a obedecer las ideas matrices de ese rebelde sin reglas. La mirada de Lisa se clavo en la de Rick para confirmarle que era totalmente cierto lo que ella estaba dejando entrever… si Rick había logrado mantener la llama de la libertad durante todos estos años también iba a ser capaz de reanimar a la agonizante tierra y de prepararla para la próxima gran amenza.- Señores, les recuerdo que estoy hablando y por favor guardar silencio hasta que termine de exponer, así luego podremos debatir en libertad.- Rick le sonrió en silencio, dándole fuerzas, sabiendo que ella sola se estaba enfrentado a lo que siempre había despreciado, a los burócratas, atornillados sin remedios al poder sin medir que sus acciones provocaban la muerte de muchos, solo preocupados por salvar sus traseros.- Muy bien, antes de continuar con las explicaciones quiero dar una serie de anuncios importantes. El primero, en mi calidad de Almirante suprema de la fuerza expedicionaria y en frente a la prácticamente inexistente presencia de las fuerzas armadas formales en la Tierra asumo el rol de Almirante suprema de las fuerzas armadas, ya sea de la fuerza expedicionaria actual como de las fuerzas aún existentes en la Tierra… esta decisión no ha sido tomada por mí sino por el consejo de la Fuerza en unión con la organización terrestre de gobiernos terrestres. Segundo en mi calidad de Suprema Almirante nombro al Comandante Rick Hunter como Almirante en Jefe de la Fuerza Terrestre, es decir es mi segundo al mando, por otro lado comandante Karl Riber asumirá desde este momento el cargo de Almirante en Jefe de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Tercero, el gobierno de la tierra se basará en un Consejo de Transición formado por representantes de las diferentes zonas de gobierno actuales además de ambos Almirantes en Jefe y de mí misma. Cuarto, este consejo no será de carácter permanente, sus funciones terminarán cuando las diferentes autonomías logren su total funcionamiento independiente. Quinto, a partir de este momento un equipo especial de investigadores tanto civiles como militares se abocarán al estudio y preparación de las fuerzas de defensa de la nueva amenaza. Sexto, en lo relativo a la guardia civil responsable de salvaguardar la libertad de la Tierra podrán incorporarse con todas las responsabilidades y deberes a las Fuerzas Armadas de así desearlos o pasar a la vida civil, la guardia civil como tal deja de ser una institución u organización. Sus miembros serán reconocidos debidamente, asignándoles el rango correspondiente de acuerdo a las funciones y antigüedad. Séptimo, otorgo el premio de honor supremo al Almirante en Jefe Rick Hunter por la labor cumplida en la defensa de la Tierra, Almirante, acérquese por favor, es usted mi segundo al mando en la Fuerza Terrestre.

Rick se incorporó de su asiento haciendo oído sordo a los murmullos que le llegaban, algunos eran de total aprobación, otros de reproche e indignación, pero nada de eso le importaba, a partir de ese momento pasaba a la vida militar activa nuevamente, y no solo eso, sino que pasaría a trabajar codo a codo con Lisa…

Almirante en Jefe Hunter tengo el honor de entregarle este premio en nombre de todas las personas aquí presente, su entrega en la defensa de la libertad y su incesante lucha contra la invasión invid lo hacen un merecedor de este honor. Estimado Almirante reciba es medalla, es un honor trabajar desde este momento nuevamente con usted.- en el momento que la mano de Lisa se apoyó en su pecho una descarga eléctrica los recorrió y por un segundo los ojos de ambos se prendieron del otro, alejándose de todo el resto, el carraspeo nervioso de River los sacó de su vínculo secreto retornándolos a la realidad… estaban en una junta ejecutiva – Señores debemos ponernos a trabajar para reorganizar la fuerza, las pérdidas tanto de la fuerza expedicionaria como de la guardia civil aquí en la Tierra han sido muy altas, siendo necesario un proceso de organización a gran escala. Dado que la Fuerza Expedicionaria conoce el cuadro de situación, me gustaría pedirle al Almirante Hunter que por favor haga una descripción de cómo se encuentra la Tierra luego de la batalla en el punto réflex- le volvió a dedicar una cálida mirada con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, quería verlo en acción, quería comprobar que esa sensación de tantos años atrás cuando conoció a ese muchachito inquieto era la correcta, y que ahora convertido en un hombre le demostraría a todos esos oficiales de escritorio lo que significaba comandar de verdad, ella había visto el fuego sagrado de los pocos bendecidos y ahora ellos serían testigo de la transformación de ese inquieto e indisciplinado muchacho en un líder que gracias a su carisma logró ganarse la lealtad de sus hombres. Rick la miró quedamente, perdiendo en sus ojos esmeralda, sabiendo que debía demostrarle a ellos el porqué ella confiaba en él de esa manera; bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos, inspiró bien profundo para luego levantarse lentamente y dirigirse al estrado.

Señores – comenzó a hablar mientras pasaba sus ojos por las miradas inquisidoras quedándose en una mirada en particular mucho más áspera, denotando un cono de violencia contenida – las operaciones de reconstrucción comienzan ahora.


End file.
